


Aspects of You

by burningflame42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bulma is a bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Controlling Behavior, Derogatory Language, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genius Bulma Briefs, Gohan has a spine, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Pre-Slash, Rough Sex, Slash, Slow Burn, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Toxic Relationship, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningflame42/pseuds/burningflame42
Summary: Goku and Vegeta fall in love on Namek and proceed to chase each other around forever.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 131





	1. Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Of the two saiyajin opponents, one interests Goku far more than the other._

Son Goku stood motionless, while King Kai eyed him silently. Goku blocked out everything except the feel of the surrounding ki. He could feel so much life force energy. He could see it--all the ki flowing from every flower, every tree.

Even Bubbles, whose expression turned dark with a sense of foreboding that any living organism could sense. The ki began to gather--surrounding Goku. He felt the radiant warmth of it encompassing him as King Kai instructed him to form the ki into a ball and repel his attack.

  
  
A stone block gathered momentum, swinging around the planet before changing its path, directly towards him. A small knot formed in his stomach--strong he might be, but such force would seriously hurt Goku. Yet, if he could not do it--what chance did his world stand, if he could not learn how to control the Spirit Bomb?

  
  
Relief and even a small bit of pride surged through him as he disintegrated the stone slab. The seriousness of it all dawned on him and he knew it was time. He could feel the threat of impending doom as the saiyajins soared through space. With both the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb both under his belt, he bowed resolutely to King Kai.

  
  
"Son Goku. Listen closely. You must not use the Kaio-ken for too long! You must never go, under any circumstance, past level three of the Kaio-ken. Is that understood? Promise me!" King Kai looked at him seriously as Bubbles hooted and strolled, her previous fears forgotten.

  
  
"I promise, King Kai!" but he'd crossed his toes. Goku hated lying.

Goku slung his arm into his chest, a gesture of affirmation. An odd pang flitted through him at the deception. If it was necessary, Goku would have sacrifice himself. King Kai really have shouldn't made him promise, knowing he might not have a choice.

  
  
"Good luck, Son Goku! Earth depends upon _you_!"

  
  
His body flew through the air, leaping and bounding down snake way at a speed unimaginable before. He remained pure and focused at first, but as doubt crept in, so did other thoughts. Goku was not fool enough to believe he was immortal. Although he felt stronger than ever, there was still a chance the enemy saiyajins would be even more powerful. The icy dread that overtook him was more for his friends than himself, considering he did not personally fear death except that it would leave his friends and family unprotected.

  
  
Although Goku was aware of his gift, the his power--he knew also of the sacrifices he had made in other areas. Chichi, in particular, had been the one who made that more than apparent. Of course, he loved his son more than anything in the world...but he was unable to love Chichi the way that she wanted him to. Goku realized now that what he had thought they had --friendship and sometimes sex--was not what she thought they had.

They were no longer together, and if Chichi held out hope for him, she didn't show it. Goku wished for her sake that she would give up him. after all--these emotions were far too complicated for him to deal with in addition to his training and world-saving. Not to mention, somehow he had grown into his adulthood without the ability to reject her, even though he'd often wanted to. Goku also struggled deal with conflict in a way that didn't involve either joking or fighting.

  
  
He had felt a twinge in his heart when he'd been deceptive to King Kai. Goku hated lying. Yet he was aware that it had to be done, just as killing sometimes had to be done. The small part of him that wasn't good, innocent and naïve bothered him immensely. he obsessed over his occasional slip-ups...and the way his blood sang and his heart leapt in combat...sometimes it was too much and he feared what he might become. 

  
  
His body still didn't feel any exertion even as Snake Way became a blur to him.

As he approached Earth, he thought more and more of his son. Thought of his curiosity, his adventurous nature...even his cute shyness and hesitation. He was a bit different than his father, but Goku knew the boy adored him almost as much as Goku loved his son. His mind opened suddenly, the telepathic link strengthening between Goku and his son. Goku couldn't stop the visions and they distracted him momentarily.

  
  
_"Piccolo!" he felt his son tormented screaming._

  
  
"Grr..." Goku felt himself losing control for a moment and tried to repress his feelings.

  
  
_"NAPPA!!" Another voice, angry. Cold and furious, dark and impactful. Goku couldn't help his rise and ki as he blasted toward earth even faster._

  
  
_"I said, leave the boy, Nappa!" Goku saw through Gohan's eyes the small form of a saiyajin, his tail thrashing violently, crouched into a battle stance. He stood in front of Gohan._

Was that small saiyajin...protecting Gohan? Impossible...

  
  
His connection broke and he tried to block out the images, as they threatened to overwhelm him with fury.

  
  
As he reached Earth's atmosphere, he stopped, concentrating for a moment to locate his son. He felt, with relief that his ki was still active, albeit weak. As he prepared to set off, the vision hit him once again and he unable to block it out.

  
  
_"How dare you disobey me, kisama!" the cold voice of the smaller saiyajin was dripping with malevolence._

  
  
His body moved on its own accord as he saw both the Earth below him and, in his head, the vision he had was his son's eyes, followed by a flash of light as the larger saiyajin turned his rage on the other, slamming into him and sending him flying into a nearby cliff, a large hole appearing.

_Hah, maybe they'll kill each other,_ Goku thought, with a touch of amusement.

  
  
Then he could see them. the large hole in the cliff and the large beast of a saiyan. His heart stopped for a moment as the cliff the smaller saiyajin was crashed into exploded, one furious looking saiyajin emerging. Both saiyajins seemed oblivious to Goku. The larger was now focused on Gohan, and the smaller appeared to be readying an attack as well--then he stopped short. His eyes locked onto Goku, hovering nearby meters above them.

  
  
"Kintoun!" but the cloud was already hovering gently, levitating Gohan to safety. Goku observed, outwardly calm but fury was bound just under the surface.

  
  
Goku landed nearby, ignoring the close presence of both saiyajins and kneeling to gently check Piccolo. As he suspected, his pulse was absent. Goku said nothing. His eyes calmly surveyed the damage, spotting Tien and Yamcha.

His breath caught in his throat cold rage overtook him, muting his despair temporarily.

The smaller saiyajin's eyes never left him and he noticed they danced with twisted amusement, despite his rigid posture and crossed arms.

  
  
"Goku-san!" Krillin managed to shout, obviously critically injured.

  
  
"Dad!" Gohan looked injured but stable.

  
  
"Well, well..." the small saiyajin chuckled darkly, "Not much for words, ne? Nice of you to finally join us, Kakarot. We've been waiting for you..." he smirked. Goku ignored him.

  
  
"Damn, Vegeta. I think he's mad for some reason," the large saiyajin laughed heartily, looking at the other saiyajin.

The amusement left Vegeta's eyes as he glared coldly at the one called "Nappa."

  
  
Goku moved toward his son and the smaller saiyajin's eyes immediately locked him him again. Goku could still felt the intense staring as he turned his back to soothe his son. Goku tried to keep his voice even, calmly instructing the two to take the senzus and get to safety.

  
Goku could sense the annoyance and surprise of the one called "Vegeta."

  
He wasn't used to being ignored, it seemed. Now that Goku was in close proximity, he could feel the huge gap between the two saiyajin's power levels. The small one was by far more powerful. Goku knew better than to equate size and strength, yet the smaller one's power level was unfathomable. Goku had never fought anyone as strong.

  
  
For that reason, Goku knew he must not use much energy on the larger one. Yet even this "Nappa" was far stronger than Raditz could ever hope to be. He turned towards the smaller "Vegeta" and noticed he was about to speak--

  
  
but he was interrupted,

  
  
"COME ON KAKAROT! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY" Nappa was furious, bleeding and nearly naked. Goku smirked, feeling a bit of pride that his son had managed to injure and unhinge such a powerful warrior.

  
  
Finally, Goku addressed his opponent. What he lacked in clever banter, he more than made up for in his power.

  
  
"You want me? You got me!" Goku shouted, falling into a powerful stance. he felt his ki soaring as even the earth around him charged with ki, rising up as his ki climbed even higher.

  
  
The smaller saiyan glanced at him, alarmed. He pressed a button on his scouter, his mouth falling open in surprise, revealing oddly large canines. Vegeta's brow furrowed even further.

  
  
Goku's cry of rage rang out in finality as the earth around him crashed back down.

  
  
"What!? What is his power level, Vegeta?" Nappa shouted. Vegeta's mouth abruptly closed. His small hand yanked the device from his ear.

  
  
"I-It's over 9,000!" he cried, smashing the scouter in an instant.

  
  
"Impossible!" Nappa roared.

  
  
"It must be defective," Vegeta answered blandly.

  
  
"Don't be so sure," Goku answered coldly.

He fixed his eyes on Vegeta, their eyes meeting for the first time, "I have been trained in the art...of Kaio-ken!" Goku bared his teeth at his true opponent for only an instant as Nappa was screaming in rage and advancing.

Goku dodged him easily, answering with powerful kick to the back of his head. The force was enough to send the massive saiyajin flying into the dirt face first.

  
  
Goku noted, with amusement, the reaction of Vegeta. His fist remained clenched as he savagely chewed his lower lip. His ki was increasing, which was enough to let Goku know he needed to hurry up with Nappa before Vegeta attacked him as well.

  
Nappa assaulted him with a flurry of sloppy blows, each repelled easily. Another kick, this time to his upper back, taking his breath away and sending him flying through the air.

"That was for Tien and Chaiotzu!" he appeared in front of the saiyan, another kick sending him up into the air,

"That was for Yamcha!" again Goku appeared above him,

  
"And this...is for Piccolo!" he screamed in fury, slamming both fists into the giant's skull, sending him spiraling down.

Nappa's form twitched as he lowered himself to the ground, staring down in disgust. Goku picked up the massive saiyajin, mercilessly breaking his back in the process. He held him above his head and gazed, with cold amusement, at Vegeta. He looked utterly shocked.

Goku threw Nappa at the other saiyajin's feet. The violence had awakened that which Goku sometimes feared--the thirst for blood, for violence. Part of him wanted to laugh...instead, he calmed himself.

  
"Take your friend..."he addressed Vegeta, "And leave this place. Never return," Goku managed between gritted teeth, the beast inside him barely contained within the cage of Goku's iron self-discipline.

A strange glimmer appeared in the small saiyajins eyes as his friend reached up to him, pleading.

  
"Veg...eta..."he gasped," Please..." he was pleading, clearly fearful. A hint of a smile appeared on Vegeta's visage, creeping Goku out, but his hand reached invitingly towards Nappa. Dread filled Goku... _surely he wouldn't_....

  
Vegeta's gentle hand grasped Nappa's and Nappa smiled in relief. It was short lived, however, as Goku noticed Vegeta's small hand crushing mercilessly, breaking the other man's hand as he was slung skyward.

  
"I HAVE NO USE FOR A DEFECTIVE SAIYAJIN. SHI-NE!" Vegeta's fury rang throughout the mountains for all to hear, Nappa's form still airborn as he charged his ki.

  
A terrible power crept through the air and then focused, a ki blast annihilating Nappa in a flash of light.

  
"Guess you aren't leaving, huh?" Goku asked, smirking callously. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Vegeta's mouth and his eyes were shining with delight.

  
  
"Finally...You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Kakarot" he laughed heartily, continuing to laugh longer than normal. It seemed to continue on forever, sounding more and more unhinged and foreboding.

Gohan and Krillin stared, fearful and dumbfounded by Vegeta's actions and chilling laughter.

Vegeta's laughter began to recede as he continued to smile at Goku, his eyes never leaving his face. A strange look came over the small saiyajin, a look that signaled untold danger. Despite his apparent mirth, Goku was suddenly aware of the extreme danger Krillin and Gohan were in. Along with anything else that was nearby.

  
  
"Any last words, Kakarotto?" Vegeta finally said, crouching into battle stance.

  
  
Goku didn't want to take his eyes off Vegeta but he quickly gave Krillin a sharp look,

"Get him out of here!" he said tersely, motioning with his a quick jerk of his neck toward the Kame house. He kept his voice quiet and hoped Vegeta didn't hear him. In case he didn't survive this. Goku dropped into battle stance as Krillin and Gohan vanished on Kintoun.

  
"How about a last wish?" Goku suggested. Vegeta looked interested.

  
  
"Oh? And what is that," he asked, his voice oddly enticing.

  
  
"I want to fight somewhere else..." Goku said quietly, not wanting to enrage the small saiyajin. At least not until they were far enough away from any people, and his friends' bodies.

  
  
Goku tried not to let fear get to him as he led the saiyajin away, away and into a mountainous, barren region.

  
  
" _Tch_. So this is the site you choose for your grave, Kakarot?" Vegeta laughed coldly, "I'll invite your friends to the funeral," he purred, staring in the direction of the Kame house. Fear and shock struck him for a moment, realizing if he died here, his friends would also pay a terrible price.

  
"Are you afraid, Kakarotto? Perhaps you are smarter than you look" Vegeta's tailed lashed one final time and he dropped out of his battle stance, crossing his arms. Uncertainty once again struck him, as Goku wondered for a moment if Vegeta had felt his fleeting moment of fear.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta proves to be a frustrating opponent in more ways than one._

Uncertainty once again struck him, as Goku wondered for a moment if Vegeta had felt his fleeting moment of fear.

"Listen carefully, Kakarot. I'm only going to say this once--" Vegeta's cold, assessing eyes held him in place. Vegeta's dark, amused tone seeped into Goku's mind, captivating him.

An odd feeling enveloped Goku and he wondered if the saiyan had some sort of psychic power that paralyzed him. Goku struggled to regain his movement, dropping his battle stance as well and trying to remain unfazed.

"Come with me. Join me, Kakarot, and together we will leave this trivial planet forever. Together, we could rule the entire universe! I'll even let your little son live here in peace" Vegeta's tone was triumphant and proud, his eyes imploring and curious.

Something about the offer, as ridiculous and impossible as it was, tempted him. After all, if he died here, his planet would surely be destroyed. And yet he was unwilling to become a prisoner of someone so clearly bent on world domination. Vegeta seemed encouraged by his silence.

"We'll be unstoppable. You're clearly superior to Nappa. You would fit in very nicely, of that I can assure you..."

Although Goku didn't fully understand all of Vegeta's words, his overall meaning was clear. His opponent sure did like talking.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Goku answered curtly, "I've seen how you treat your employees...ain't much job security" Goku smirked, falling once again into his battle stance.

Vegeta began to laugh in earnest, "Suit yourself, Kakarot," Vegeta mimicked his stance.

Silence enveloped them as even the wind seemed to be waiting in anticipation. Goku generally preferred to wait for an attack--but something about Vegeta's eyes, unwavering and limpid, forced him to rethink that strategy.

The threat of some sort of psychic ability, or telekinetic power made him feel threatened that the saiyajin could read his weaknesses by simply staring at him.

So Goku attacked first, each blow was answered with an easy block. Vegeta parried him with seemingly no effort. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Goku's face.

"Now, now Kakarot. Don't go disappointing me now--not after what I saw you using with Nappa," Vegeta tsk'ed, easily landing a brutal kick on Goku's midsection.

Goku gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply as he descended towards the earth. He predicted Vegeta would try to land another blow on him before he hit the ground, so he prepared for that and launched a vicious kick of his own at Vegeta when he got near.

  
Vegeta dodged, then captured his leg, gripping it between his arm and hip as they both gently levitated to the ground. Vegeta's adjusted his grip as Goku tried to worm away, drawing his leg even closer, forcing Goku to hop toward Vegeta. Goku breathed heavily, gasping for breath and sweating already.

This was a much closer look at Vegeta than he'd had previously, and the small saiyan's grip on his leg was oddly pacifying. Goku didn't expect a cheap shot at this moment and needed a break anyway.

Yet it was hard to justify his odd reaction to Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes captured him, full of dark promise that filled Goku with excitement and dread. The smirk tugged at the corner of Vegeta's mouth, his cocky arrogance evident.

Vegeta's fingers pressed roughly into his thigh, making Goku gasp in shock. He gaped at Vegeta in horror.

"Well? Are you going to show me or not!?" Vegeta said, his patience ending abruptly.

Goku growled and flexed his leg, pushing and thrashing, at which point he realized he'd simply encapsulated Vegeta's waist, putting himself into an even more compromising position. His heart took off like a rocket and words failed him, Goku being miserable and embarrassed by his body's hasty physical response. His throat seemed impossibly dry and he couldn't speak and chose to glare hotly at Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh, I suppose you want me to let your leg go, Kakarot." Goku nodded, annoyed. Vegeta was unaware, or perhaps didn't care about Goku's physical interest.

"Hn, don't be rude, Kakarotto," he growled, "I am your prince, after all, and you can't even say please?" Vegeta taunted him, digging his fingers even harder into Goku's thigh.

Fury and arousal surged through him and he made a desperate, fearsome grab for Vegeta's throat. Goku barely managed to graze the soft flesh there before he found himself pinned under a furious Vegeta. Vegeta's fingers now sunk into his forearms with an iron grip. Great.

"How _dare_ you!" Vegeta hissed, grabbing Goku's gi and pulling him alluringly closer and then slamming him hard against the canyon floor, then slapping him hard across his face.

_Slap_! The sharp sound echoed as stars emerged behind his eyes and the the slap dizzied him, embarrassed him...even aroused him. Growling, Goku used his moment of freedom to try and escape but didn't manage to throw Vegeta off him. After pinning Goku's arms again, Vegeta's light mockery continued. Vegeta seemed suddenly aware of his awkward positioning and tried to adjust it, his effort futile.

  
"You know, maybe you just aren't as strong as I thought," purred Vegeta, and although he smiled, he was struggling to keep Goku pinned with his smaller body.

Although Vegeta's strength was superior, Goku challenged him with his long legs and flailing arms. Vegeta grew irritated and crushed his knees around Goku's hips, entwining Goku's calves and locking his own ankles together behind Goku's. Both of his wrists were captured firmly in Vegeta's grasp.

_Sweet merciful Kami make it stop, Goku thought._

"I could just hold you here all day and you'll tire yourself out like a petulant child. Then you wouldn't have much to say if I drag you off in my pod, would you?"

"Can you not hear yourself!?" Goku yelled at him abruptly. Vegeta looked at him in confusion before quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"Changed your mind, did you?" Vegeta asked, uncertain.

  
  
Fear and desperation collided within him and he made a small sound of frustration, his face feeling so hot and his body was so supressed and enraged he started to shake.

  
  
"Hn, there are better things for me to be doing. Perhaps I should just kill you off now..." Vegeta's grip loosened as he was trying to adjust his position again to better suppress the thrashing saiyajin beneath him.

  
As soon as Vegeta's grip released him for a moment, Goku's rage was unleashed, skyrocketing his ki and he sent Vegeta flying. before Vegeta could overpower him again, he was already charging up, an eerie red light surrounded him. Vegeta was watching him in anticipation.

  
"Kaio-ken..!"

  
  
He felt the power surge and his body pushing itself to the limit, the blood pumping furiously. His shirt seemed and pants seemed tighter as his body had grown slightly. Goku was relieved to see something like fear and surprise in Vegeta's expression. Indeed, although Vegeta hadn't taken much damage in the fight, he was somewhat dirty and sweating.

  
\----

  
  
Perhaps Vegeta had been the one who'd tired himself out, rather than Goku. still, the increased strength of kaio-ken came at a cost. Goku clenched his jaw as painful sensations darted through every fiber of his being.

  
  
Goku aimed a ki-blast at the cliff below Vegeta's feet. As Vegeta's eyes turned away from him, Goku launched his ferocious attack, pummeling Vegeta before sending him flying with a perfectly executed roundhouse. As Goku flew forward to strike again, a sharp pain erupted in his back as Vegeta's foot slammed him toward the earth.

  
  
Now, Vegeta was laughing with abandon. Goku noticed blood dripping from Vegeta's mouth.

  
  
"That's _not_ good enough, Kakarot. Just who do you think you're dealing with?" Vegeta clenched both his fists, "I am the prince of all saiyajins! Today you will feel my wrath!"

Vegeta's voice started off low but increased in volume as he screamed. The sky darkened and lightning flashed all around them. Strong winds engulfed Goku, as he could do nothing but watch as Vegeta increased his power level. His _ki_ was rising even higher. Goku gasped in horror.

  
  
"What a ki! the earth itself is trembling..." the clouds vanished from the sky and Vegeta hovered, a lonely terrifying figure. His figure was enshrouded in darkness and yet an orb of lightning energy surrounded him.

Vegeta flew into him and the electricity rattled him, shocking him and causing him to scream in horror as he was attacked by Vegeta's fists, and shocked by the lightning orb that surrounded him. Even as he tried to retreat another bolt struck Goku and finally sent him down.

  
  
The orb dissipated around Vegeta. A brilliant beam was shot at him and he barely dodged, the blast ripping his shirt half-off.

  
Vegeta chuckled. "Nice dodge Kakarot..." he began to power up another blast and Goku laughed loudly. Sure, he was bluffing a bit...but he really was getting excited.

This battle was everything he ever wanted and more from an opponent, well besides the unexpected response of his body. He grasped the remainder of his gi-shirt and ripped it the rest of the way off, tossing it aside. He smiled enticingly as Vegeta stared at him, never dropping his guard but not attacking either.

Despite his body's pain and exertion, Goku knew what he must do.

"Kaio..ken...times two!" he screamed as his body enlarged. He was twice his regular size now and he felt his muscles ripping and his remaining clothes become tight. His skin felt tight and stretched as well...the pain nearly overwhelmed him. Blood flowed from his his mouth as he'd been biting the inside of his cheek without realizing it. He saw Vegeta's mouth fall open in shock.

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta's voice was awe-struck..."Incredible!" despite the pain Goku was in, pride and happiness tinged Goku's thundering fury and sharp focus, surprised by Vegeta's compliment. Vegeta faltered, seeming taken aback by his own admission

"You are _incredibly_ stubborn! And stupid, if you think you can defeat me just by becoming an even larger _freak_!" the insult rang loudly throughout the mountains. Goku smirked, confident as the damage of Vegeta's unintentional compliment was already done. Once again, he charged his _ki_ , taking aim at Vegeta. He put his all into his attack, knowing he couldn't maintain such a state long.

Now he clearly overpowered Vegeta. He needed to end this quickly, so he pummeled Vegeta mercilessly. Blocking every one of this "prince's" punches, dodging Vegeta's attacks. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hands as he attempted to punch him and held him in place, squeezing his fists. They stayed like that before Goku began pushing him backwards, still not releasing his fists.

A look of both fury and pain overtook Vegeta's face as Goku continued to hold his arms, silently willing Vegeta to give up and take his life with him.

Goku gasped when Vegeta's leg swung around, straddling Goku's arms. It surprised Goku and the movement had freed Vegeta's fists. Vegeta gave him a strange look before bringing down both his fists onto Goku's skull. Pain and rage roiled within him as he was sent flying...but Goku retaliated with an even more punishing onslaught.

Even if he killed the other saiyajin, it was beyond necessary at this point. Still, Goku didn't want to have to do it. Goku used his overwhelming size and strength to pin Vegeta after he'd come after him recklessly leaving himself open to a hold.

Once he had Vegeta pinned, however, that same intoxicating feeling that had occurred earlier in their fight enveloped him. It became almost overwhelming as he looked into Vegeta's eyes. The other saiyajin's eyes pierced him, each moment they locked eyes thundering within his body, electrifying his blood. Goku's heart started hammering, deafening him and blotting his awareness to everything except Vegeta's eyes and body.

Goku adjusted his stance quickly, trying to hide his arousal from the other saiyan but still keeping him firmly pinned. Vegeta continued to thrash and try to throw him off, despite his injuries and the futility of the act.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed at him, baring his teeth. He pushed Vegeta's arms behind his back and clasped them both there with only one of his arms, using the other to roughly grab Vegeta's face, forcing it to look at him.

Goku clasped and unclasped his hand that captured Vegeta's arms, then dug his fingers into the sensitive flesh of Vegeta's lower back and hip where his armor had shifted out of place. Vegeta gasped and resumed squirming. Vegeta's neck muscles were strained and flexed and Goku couldn't help but stare, wanting to dive his face straight into Vegeta's vulnerable throat.

"Stop it, Vegeta! Leave this place, and keep your life!" Goku yelled, desperate. Vegeta ignored him. He tried again, lowering his voice, bringing his lips close to Vegeta's ear.

"Vegeta...no more...stop that," Goku tried to sound soothing, but noted a lazy, seductive tone present in his own voice. It sounded alien to Goku, as his voice had never sounded as such. Vegeta growled a warning, low in his throat, then dug the fingers of one of his trapped hands painfully into Goku's forearm. Goku gasped and his heart throbbed, aching. Goku retaliated again by once more pressing his fingers roughly into Vegeta's hips and ass, eliciting a well-earned gasp from the other saiyan.

"K-kakarot..." Vegeta's voice was husky, bewildered "What is the meaning of this!?"

Shame shot through Goku as he could only answer with his hooded eyes, drunk off the sensations of the other man caused him. Goku was overwhelmed to the point where he could no longer speak or even move. The momentary loss did not escape Vegeta's notice and the other saiyan's ki flared around them both as Vegeta roared, finally throwing Goku off of him.

Vegeta attacked him over and over, relentlessly, thoughtlessly. spending his energy in desperation and not doing much damage to Goku. however, Goku's body was being damaged badly enough by the kaio-ken.

Vegeta did not speak and did not look at his face. Goku knew he had to end this soon...although he felt some hesitance after he'd landed a devastating blow on the other saiyajin's stomach, causing him to lurch forward and start bleeding from the mouth. He'd done some internal damage there and he knew Vegeta was badly injured.

Goku paused his onslaught, desperate for some way to end this without one of their deaths. Vegeta knelt on a nearby cliff, struggling to stand.

The site of Vegeta in such a state scared him, rather than filling him with his usual bloodlust. Usually when his opponent was so injured, Goku had to hold himself back with all his will to not finish the job...but with Vegeta, he found himself unable to deliver the killing blow. Yet he must do it...Goku steeled himself for the inevitable.

\-----

Vegeta hadn't spoken since their issues on the ground.

  
"Kakarotto..." his voice was ragged, struggling to breathe. Goku guessed he'd broken some ribs and hoped he hadn't punctured Vegeta's lungs.

  
  
"You think you've won..." Vegeta gasped, baring his teeth. Finally he managed to stand and began charging his ki.  
"But I've still got something for you! Before I was going to spare your useless planet....but now I don't care what happens!" Vegeta's face was contorted and he looked to be on the precipice of insanity.

  
  
"SHUT UP KAKAROT!!!" he shouted.

  
"But---but I didn't say anything??" Goku stuttered.

  
"See if you can dodge this--but know if you do, this miserable planet is done for!"

"No---! Vegeta!!!" Goku roared and began powering up.

  
"I don't want to hear your voice anymore!" Vegeta took off into the sky, far away from him, a terrible aura enveloping him. Vegeta's ki was skyrocketing and Goku knew he had to do it--

"KAIO-KEN...TIMES THREE!"

  
"KAME---"

"GALICK HO ---"

  
"HAME"

  
Twin auras emerged, with Goku's kamehameha aura being blue and vegeta's galick aura being purple.

  
"FIRE!"

  
"HA!"  
  
The two bursts collided, seemingly equal. Yet Goku knew his opponent was more injured than himself...he willed the beam towards Vegeta. Surprisingly, they stayed equally matched.

  
  
"But how!?" Goku gasped. Vegeta had been grievously injured, and yet he still matched his power, even with the triple kaio-ken.

  
"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR!" he roared and the beam immediately overtook Vegeta, sending him skyward.

  
  
_Ugh_...Goku collapsed at the energy expenditure into a heap as his form deteriorated, fazing him out of Kaio-ken. His body flickered and shrunk, the pain ending physically but fear swelled within him, when he realized he might have to face Vegeta in his normal form. If he was still alive...

  
  
Goku reached out, checking to make sure Vegeta had actually died from his kamehameha, searching for his _ki_...

  
Despair overwhelmed him as he felt Vegeta's faint _ki_ in the sky...he'd _survived,_ somehow.  
  
  
Tears crashed down his face and he gritted his teeth. Now that he was out of Kaio-ken, the planet was surely doomed...

  
Goku screamed in frustration when he realized his mistake. He should have gone _with_ Vegeta instead of fighting him...and now it was too late. Vegeta was so enraged he was sure he wouldn't give him that option now.  
  
  
Goku twitched, willing his body back up. The Kaio-ken had taken a lot out of him, but he found he was still able to move. But his _ki_ would be no match for Vegeta in his regular form.  
  
  
"M-maybe I should have kept that _senzu_..." Goku muttered darkly.  
  
  
Goku did manage to have some hope, though, as the other saiyajin should be near death...should be...and yet he'd never have thought the injured saiyajin was capable of performing such a powerful attack in such a weakened state. Manic laughter reached his ear as Vegeta's ki approached and the hair bristled on the back of Goku's neck.  
  
  
Goku tied his gi pants into a tighter, as his huge kaio-ken form had stretched them to the point that they almost fell off of him.

  
"Ahahaha...hahaha...Kakarotto, I'm not finished with you yet"

  
  
_I'm going to die here,_ Goku thought in a rare moment of grim realization.

  
  
I won't be coming back this time...he had died in the fight with Raditz and couldn't be revived again.

  
Goku fought the tears but they came, free-flowing as he thought of his son.

  
"Vegeta...please...spare them," Goku yelled at the frenzied saiyajin. Somehow Vegeta seemed stronger after his blast, rather than weaker.  
  
  
Vegeta laughed again, losing sanity by the second.

  
"A little late to beg for mercy...although the sound is sweet enough," Vegeta stood over him on a nearby cliff

  
  
"Maybe if you keep begging I'll _think_ about it," Vegeta put a thoughtful finger on his chin.

  
  
"Please...spare my son...at least spare my son," the hot tears continued to pour down Goku's cheeks

  
  
"Hahaha..." Vegeta seemed to notice Goku's tears.

  
  
"Huh...you're CRYING!? How pathetic. To think I almost lost to a weakling like you..." Goku fought back the tears, finally readying himself, falling into his battle stance.

  
  
"Now, listen carefully. I offered you mercy before...but you made a mistake. You rejected my mercy and now you, along with the other Earth weaklings, will pay dearly..."

  
  
"You're clearly smarter than I first assumed. You destroyed the moon...but you don't know my secret" Vegeta had clearly lost his mind, a wicked smile twisted his features. He had a beast-like appearance now.

  
  
"The transformation works...by reflecting sunlight...my power ball can have the same effect when it combines with the atmospheric oxygen here on earth..." Goku had no idea what he was talking about, but the strange object forming in Vegeta's hand captured his interest and the tone of Vegeta's voice frightened Goku.

  
  
The ball of light launched into the sky and both saiyajins stared at it. A strange, pulsating energy filled him and he felt all his fear vanish and a predatory desire to kill, maim...

  
  
He watched Vegeta closely, gasping as Vegeta's body enlarged and his features twisted even further into a wolf-like creature. Fur covered his body and he was enlarged, larger even than Goku had been in his Kaio-ken form. His eyes were feral and red, his hands huge clawed paws.

  
  
His voice was a bestial _growl_ ,

  
"What do you think, Kakarot? I suppose I'm rather ugly...but my power is unfathomable!" Vegeta growled an on all four of his paws pursued him.

  
  
Goku screeched and took off, desperate to get away from the feral saiyan.

  
  
"I warn you, Kakarot...although I am disciplined enough to speak to you, my control in this form is not unwavering...you may just be eaten alive!" Vegeta howled with laughter as Goku continued to run, just managing to dodge the huge creature.

  
  
_Oh, Kami...my death will surely be terrible,_ Goku thought.

Goku was far from a coward, but the creature had a terrifying aura that seemed unnatural. The creature seemed ready to rip him apart limb-by-limb...and looked more than ready to consume him. Saliva dripped from its terrible mouth and teeth gnashed at him, barely missing his gi pants. It howled and the terror welled within him again...it seemed as if the creature's howl had the ability to make one feel fear, no matter how courageous that person was.

Despite his fear, Goku started to feel that predatory feeling he had while staring at Vegeta's moon, along with white-hot rage.

  
Alarm bells starting ringing in his head, however, when he detected Gohan and three other nearby kis. His momentary panic ceased, however. Goku had a plan. Finally, Goku had a plan...a good plan.  
  
  
His son's tail was still present last time he saw Gohan. If Gohan could transform like Vegeta...he could distract him...

  
Goku quickly flew to join his son, using part of his remaining ki to speed up past the creature, who seemed somewhat distracted. Vegeta was destroying everything he came across, giving chase to anything that moved and momentarily ignored Goku. Haha...Vegeta was right. He was not as in control of that form as he should be before using it on someone like Goku.

  
  
"Gohan!"

  
  
"Dad! I...I'm sorry, I felt such an awful ki...I just knew you wouldn't be able to do it alone,"

  
"I couldn't stop him, Goku.." Krillin said. "Are you ok?" Goku shh'ed them.

  
  
"I'm just kinda here..."Yajirobe muttered, looking ashamed.

  
  
"I need you guys...to distract him...Gohan, come here," Gohan and Krillin both looked scared, the massive paws of Vegeta were thundering in the distance as he roared and howled with abandon.

  
  
"What...what is that!?" they cried.

  
  
"Just listen!" Goku grabbed Gohan and tilted his head up towards the artificial moon,

  
  
"Krillin...Gohan is going to transform, just like Vegeta did."

  
  
"I need the two of you to distract him while I create the spirit bomb..."

  
  
"Krillin, Gohan might be out of control...be careful of both of them..."

  
  
"My connection to Gohan should be strong enough...for me to make him to attack Vegeta..."

  
  
"Yajirobe, that's where you come in...sneak up behind him and put that sword to good use," Yajirobe looked confused. Goku inwardly sighed, not used to encountering people slower on the uptake than himself.

  
  
"I mean, _cut off his tail_..."

  
  
Goku almost laughed, feeling more than clever for the first time in his life.

  
  
Krillin nodded, looking apprehensive. Robe looked more than terrified. At that moment Gohan roared and he, too, became a feral monster. Both Goku and Krillin took off, Goku taking his place on a nearby cliff with Vegeta in full view. Goku closed his eyes and reached for his son's mind...praying he could hear him...

  
  
_Gohan...that monster...he's Vegeta. Daddy needs you to go after him...fight him and be strong._

  
  
Gohan the wolf, who had been pursuing Krillin, abruptly stopped. Krillin grinned and gave Goku a thumbs up, zooming around the two wolves like an irritating wasp.

  
  
Vegeta's shock was evident but his awareness was limited by his wolf-form. Gohan reared back and slammed his mighty paw into Vegeta, sending him flying.

  
  
Perfect...Goku was charging his spirit bomb, Vegeta completely oblivious as he changed targets between Krillin and Gohan. Krillin backed off somewhat, thankfully, as he'd probably be killed in one blow by Vegeta.

Goku drew on all the _ki_ , all the _ki_ around him and the people of earth he held dear...Bulma, Master Roshi, everyone except Gohan and Krillin, he couldn't take any of their _ki_.

  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE READY VEGETA" the wolf Vegeta's eyes focused on Goku now. Gohan was knocked out of the way in haste as Vegeta stormed toward Goku.

  
  
"I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS SPIRIT BOMB STRAIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Goku said before releasing the blast, stunning the beast and sending it to the ground.

Yajirobe, true to his word, darted out from behind a bush and slashed the beast's tail, causing Vegeta to change back into his normal form.

  
  
Vegeta wasted no time, as he was enraged. He grabbed the sword from Yajirobe as Yajirobe fell back in terror, holding up his hands. Vegeta had already vanished before him.

  
  
"NO!" Goku shrieked but it was too late. Vegeta had grabbed Gohan's tail and cut it off.

  
  
Vegeta being near his son sent Goku's ki skyrocketing

  
  
"Kaio-Ken times three!"

  
  
And thus their epic battle continued until finally, both saiyajins were incapacitated. Or so he thought. There was still a spark of ki remaining in the other saiyajin. It was ridiculous, how he hadn't died yet. It angered Goku, but he thought perhaps there was some greater reason, some higher power that kept Vegeta going. Out of the corner of his eye, Goku saw Vegeta stir, heard him moan in pain. Vegeta began to crawl pathetically towards his pod, each movement causing him pain. But Krillin saw him too.

Krillin lept up and grabbed Robe's sword...advancing

  
  
Vegeta turned around and held up his arms,

  
  
"No...! Not like this..." Vegeta gasped, his eyes searching for and finding Goku.

  
  
"Kak...arot... _you do it_...please" Vegeta pleaded.

  
  
Krillin hesitated, uncertain and looking to Goku for guidance.

  
  
"No! Krillin..." Goku coughed up some blood, "Spare him." He tried to move, to stop him, but Goku couldn't even manage to crawl. Vegeta turned his eyes toward Goku.

  
  
"But...Goku-san! He can't get away with this!" Krillin's fingers grasped the blade unerring.

  
  
"Please, Krillin...just _don't do it_ ," he caught sight of Krillin dropping the sword, muttering something to himself.

  
  
"Incredible..."Goku murmured to himself before he finally lost consciousness, Vegeta's burning eyes being the last thing he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the 4th wall twice here ^^ Guess?


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The hospital after the battle, things aren't quite as simple for Goku's thought process..._

When Goku first opened his eyes, he was confused. his body felt trapped---and painful. White walls surrounded him. a radio sputtered somewhere nearby, sounding static-y. Goku tried to move and found he was bound, every inch, in some sort of bandage or cast. 

  
He groaned as the battle with Vegeta started coming back to him. gods, no wonder he hurt so bad. Still, casts and bandages on every inch of him seemed like an overkill. "I...can't...move" he decided, after trying to turn over. 

  
"He's awake!" a wide-eyed nurse was staring at him "Doctor!" she ran off and Goku really, really didn't want her to come back with the doctor. 

  
"Hiya, doc," Goku grinned at him when he came in with a clipboard and small briefcase. 

  
"Oh, it's you. I knew this file looked familiar," the doc said grumpily. "How are you feeling?" 

  
"Ah, great! Except it hurts everywhere," Goku said. The doctor hmph'ed at him, glancing at the clipboard. 

  
"Hmm...so you...fell down the stairs?" The doctor inquired, clearly suspicious. 

  
"Ahahaha--" Goku laughed awkwardly, "Clumsy me!" 

  
"Care to explain how you, your son, and your friend all three managed to fall down the stairs...at the same time?" The doctor asked. Goku started sweating. 

  
"Ah, well, it's a funny story actually...in a boring way. A very long, very boring story, that's actually not even that funny," Goku continued, again laughing weirdly. Several awkward moments of silence followed, with Goku sweating even harder. He blinked, as the sweat had started to get in his eyes. 

  
"I see," the doctor replied.

  
The doctored narrowed his eyes, scratching a few words on his clipboard, then turned towards the nurse. 

  
"Now that he's awake, start giving him pain meds.Once every four hours...he'll need quite a bit. This guy is pretty much resistant to anything we give him. I'm talking heavy doses." The doctor turned back towards him. Goku breathed a sigh of relief. 

  
"Now, Mr. Son. I don't want to have to do this with you again...we need blood work" Goku's eyes widened.

  
"No way!" Goku tried to move but only lifted his head slightly. 

  
"Don't be difficult, Mr. Son. It will only hurt you if you try to resist," the doctor turned back to the nurse, lowering his voice,

"We're going to need backup...a lot of backup. Get every nurse we can spare," The nurse's eyes widened.

  
"But, doctor...he's in a full body cast?" she squeaked. 

  
"Every. Nurse." the doctor repeated seriously. The nurse gave Goku a frightened look. 

  
"Oh! And get the zoo curator on the phone" The nurse opened, then closed her mouth. 

  
"Yes, doctor," she said, scampering away. 

  
"Now, doc. Let's just be reasonable. You don't want to hurt me, I don't want to hurt you," Goku half-smiled. 

  
"Spoken like a a man truly incapable of moving..." the doctor said.

  
"Let's just agree to disagree and call it a day," Goku tried again.

  
"I don't think so, Son," the doctor answered coolly.

  
"Let's see that arm, now...nice and easy" 

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
\---

  
Son Gohan's eyes widened as he heard screaming coming from his father's room. 

  
"Get the tranqs! GET THE TRANQS!" a male's voice was easily heard coming from inside. There was a loud crash, followed by more of his dad's screaming. 

  
A pretty nurse with a what looked like a hunting rifle appeared in the hallway before quickly entering his father's room.   
"I got this from the curator...he said it's for the elephants..." they heard her say.

  
"Get him! HURRY!" More screams and crashes followed, followed by the _pffftt_ of the tranquilizer striking the target. Then silence. 

  
Krillin made uneasy eye contact with Gohan, while Chichi ignored them and continued her knitting. 

  
"Time to go," Krillin squeaked. Chichi smiled, quietly shaking her head in disbelief. 

  
The doctor re-emerged some time later. He looked over at Gohan and Chichi. Gohan had finished the worksheet he was working on, and excitedly hopped up out of the chair. 

  
"Can I see daddy now?" he waved his arm, the one not in a sling, around. 

  
"Unfortunately, your father will be out for quite some time yet..." The doctor paused, seeming expectant. Chichi hoped he'd go away, but after a few more long moments, she sighed and sat down her knitting, standing up to meet his news. 

"So, Mr. Son will probably regain most of his movement. It's a little early to say, but he certainly isn't paralyzed like we first believed," Chichi nearly rolled her eyes, but continued to listen. 

"He will probably need some long term care. He will stay here until we figure out a long-term care facility for him," the doctor continued. 

  
"That won't be necessary," Chichi answered stoically. The doctor looked at her with gently questioning eyes. Annoyance overtook her as she growled, 

  
"Do we look like we're made of money!? How much is this costing us anyway!" she demanded hotly. "He'll be fine! He always is just that--fine! If he does need long-term care, I'm sure one of his many admiring friends can take care of it!"

She yelled, her throat tightening. She clenched her fist and fought back tears. The doctor seemed reluctant to continue--yet again, he opened his mouth to speak. 

  
"If it's the bill you're worried about," his eye twinkled, "that won't be an issue. Ms. Briefs has already spoken with our financial department and worked out a payment plan." The tears wouldn't be contained any longer and she nearly sobbed, her wounded pride, combined with relief causing her near physical pain. 

  
Resentment and gratitude warred within her, followed by cold acceptance. Of course Bulma had taken care of it, she shouldn't be surprised. And yet she was angry--why hadn't Bulma talked to her about it!? Of course, Chichi would have immediately rejected such an offer...she shook her head, emotions overwhelming her. The doctor patted her shoulder lightly, uncertain, before he walked away. 

  
"Mommy, I don't want dad to be hurt for six whole months," he tugged on her dress, "It won't be that long, will it?" Chichi shook her head, smiling sweetly. 

  
"No, Gohan. Your father is very strong--so strong, even the doctor doesn't believe how strong he really is. That's why he said those things. Your father will be fine," she told him.

  
"Are we going to live together again after he's better?" Gohan's eyes lit up hopefully. 

  
"No, Gohan. We won't be living with your father," she hated to break his heart, but she knew better than to lie to him. She saw sullen expression darken his young features. 

  
"It's not fair..." he pouted. 

  
"We aren't discussing this here, Gohan. Now, finish your homework," she said firmly.   
\----

  
Goku was bored. Television had never much interested him, yet he didn't have much else to do outside of his visitors coming and going. The doctor yelled at him if he tried to train...not that it stopped him from sneaking some in here and there. Still, most of the time he ended up bleeding through his bandages. He flipped through the channels mindlessly, seeing nothing much of interest. Ads, soap opera, more ads, something that was supposed to be funny... He sighed and flipped the television off. He'd thought a lot more than he'd usually allowed himself time for. His meditations offered some respite from the boredom, yet his mind was still not terribly quiet or still. His...emotions, he supposed, were to blame. 

  
The guilt and shame he felt about Chichi leaving him, along with the odd realization that his fight with Vegeta had changed him--and not just physically. When Gohan and Krillin had left, the light-heartedness Goku felt in the aftermath of the battle had went with them. And he missed his son very much. He missed Chichi, her friendship, her worrying about him.

  
Yet he understood why she stayed away and was grateful. She didn't want to drag out any attachment he had to her--choosing to protect herself in the process of her detangling her life from his. He truly did love her---he simply wasn't in love with her. Goku had never realized that crucial difference in the past. Goku also realized that if he told her as such, it would simply re-open the still fresh wound of his rejection. 

  
Goku was also jealous--he couldn't believe his son, Krillin and Bulma were off adventuring without him. Of course, he knew it was the right thing to do--they had to get to the Dragon Balls, whether he was ready or not. He also worried for them. After all, who knew what sort of foes they might encounter. And as strong as his son and Krillin were, neither of them would be any kind of a match for Vegeta. Although, he felt certain they would be less likely on Namek, than Earth, to be pursued by Vegeta. 

  
And there was his final source of conflicting feelings. Vegeta. At any moment, the man could show up here, even in this very hospital, to finish the job. Or perhaps he wouldn't confront Goku personally, but simply destroy their planet from orbit and be done with it. After all, it's not like Goku actually knew Vegeta. 

  
Sure, he didn't think Vegeta would show up in the hospital to kill him in his weakened state--but he really couldn't be sure of anything. The saiyajin certainly wasn't what Goku would call predictable. Nothing about him was predictable, in battle or otherwise. 

  
Vegeta...Goku bared his teeth, angry. If he did show up, Goku was so out of form it would be no real battle. Not only did he struggle to even do basic training, he had lost a fair amount of weight. They didn't feed him nearly enough of the mediocre food to maintain his weight, plus he'd lost muscle from his inactivity. 

  
The saiyajin prince would barely recognize him. He hadn't been this skinny since his teenage years, even with his friends sneaking him food in, it simply wasn't enough. 

  
Goku sighed in frustration. And without the increased gravity from King Kai's planet, he'd have little hope of catching up...


	4. Stand Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Things are moving quickly for Goku. He's finally out of the hospital and ready to go._
> 
> _Vegeta struggles in battles both physical and mental._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time spent on Namek is longer than canon. In the show, everything happens immediately. This one would take place over weeks or a couple months. 
> 
> Also, Namek...Namek has a day/night cycle for the purpose of this fic.

  
Goku simply could not listen. It was one of the problems he'd faced with others in his relationships, especially Chichi.

Dr. Briefs had firmly warned him against pushing the button...and yet his hand hovered above it, so near to to pressing it, he started to sweat with the effort of holding himself back. After all, he needed to go, _now_.

  
Vegeta was on the same planet at his son and friends, planning Kami knows what. Even a moment's delay could cost him _everything_.

  
He simply couldn't afford to wait so he pressed the button. Goku stomach turned, feeling the ship lurch skyward. His heart thumped with _excitement_ as he blasted toward Namek-sei, towards _Vegeta_. 

Dr. Briefs chided him gently on the comm. monitor, but was kind enough to explain the gravity controls with patient repetition and great detail. 

  
Goku wasted little time before trying out training in extra gravity-- _boy, it was strenuous!_

He was so hungry, after that he ate so much of his food. He noticed his food supply might not last if he continued to train so intensely. Still, it was the first day and he went all out.

Goku hopped in the shower, thinking about how excited he was to finally be approaching Namek. He thought about how exciting it would be to fight Vegeta again. Goku wanted to be there to protect his son and friends, too. Still, it was the heat of battle that excited him the most out of anything. He dried off quickly and slipped the towel around his waist, jumping in alarm at the comm. monitor blipping on.

  
Bulma was grinning at him. "Bulma!" Goku grinned, forgetting his modesty. She started explaining the situation quickly, not allowing Goku a second to get a word in, or put clothes on.

  
The situation was critical--Bulma had informed him they had a hidden compound that Frieza was unable to locate. They had two of the dragon balls. There was a lot of activity on the planet's surface, apparently most of it caused by Vegeta who had turned traitor against Frieza and started slaughtering his troops.

_Frieza_. The name sent chills down Goku's spine--it seemed that Frieza was the main threat, rather than Vegeta.

Vegeta's presence loomed in the background as a lesser threat, surprisingly. The fact that there was a being of greater power than _Vegeta_ shocked him to his core. 

Bulma had informed Goku that Vegeta's disturbances to Frieza's army had shifted the tides in their favor. So Vegeta was actually _helping_ Goku's friends, albeit unknowingly. How quickly things changed in Goku's world, and how _ready_ he was to accept those changes. 

  
Days and nights passed monotonously. One night, however--something was off. Goku was _sweating_. As he tried for sleep, he was assaulted by strange visions, visions of violence and bloodshed.

  
When he finally fell asleep, Goku dreamed of Vegeta, looking dead-eyed and slaughtering without awareness, or mercy. When Vegeta made eye contact with dream-Goku, he was pulled, pulled _closer_ to Vegeta and into his eyes. Through his eyes, to his mind--Vegeta was screaming, locked in cage inside of his own mind.

  
_What did it mean?_

  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta said breathlessly, clanging against the bars of his cage, "Help me!"

  
Goku tried to pry open the bars, but they wouldn't budge--Vegeta wailed in anguish and the sound haunted Goku as he awoke with a cold sweat running over him.

...

  
Vegeta was on a rampage, a bender. Bit of both, really. Vegeta was constantly in a state near insanity. He killed with need, addicted to destruction. He no longer had any stupid cronies holding him back. his power level was maximum and increasing rapidly. Vegeta's sanity seemed to have an inverse relationship with his ki, as his mental state was clearly in decline.

Vegeta tried to force those thoughts away, justifying everything with his ever increasing ki and acquisition of a dragon ball. Vegeta was a dangerous saiyan, more than ever before. With every passing moment, Vegeta became a greater threat.

  
_and yet..._

There was emptiness. Vegeta never thought about it until he alone with his dragon ball. He started to doubt himself. Even Vegeta was aware of his descent into insanity. Frieza's soldiers were slaughtered in droves, to sate Vegeta's bloodlust. They had started to talk, talk about how he had gone feral.

There were dreams that followed him from the night into day, visions appearing around him and saying things. Images assaulted him relentlessly. Such crude gruesome images of death and many of those images were unfamiliar, as if another had experienced the battles and not Vegeta.

  
  
There were phantoms of Kakarot that followed him sometimes. One wore saiyajin armor and had a tail. There was a sad looking version of himself, one that looked like him but dressed like Kakarot, in earthling gear. Tonight, the one looking like himself appeared,

  
  
"Vegeta, you must stop this insanity," he whispered, reaching an ghostly hand out towards Vegeta. Vegeta did not take it but simply looked at this doppelganger. Clearly, this was evidence that Vegeta had lost his mind. "You must take my hand if you want to know," his doppelganger said. Vegeta steeled himself and grasped his hand.

  
  
"You must go to Kakarot. He is the only one who can help you, now. Only he is strong enough to stop you from becoming like Frieza. Go to him, listen to him, trust him. He will guide you to the Aspect of the saiyajin."

  
" _A-aspect of the saiyajin_?" Vegeta asked in wonder. The other Vegeta nodded, "With it, you can redeem yourself. With it, you can redeem all saiyajins."

  
"But, there's hardly any of us left," Vegeta whispered.

"That does not matter. Go to him, find Kakarot. He will show you the way," the spirit released his hand, vanishing instantly. Indeed, all the phantoms vanished in an instant--there were no more dangerous-looking Kakarots that stalked him and no shadows of Frieza to torment him.

  
  
Vegeta's mind felt clear. His sanity had returned to him.

_Aspect of the Saiyajin_?

Vegeta bit his lip, moving the dragon ball into his lap and staring at it's three stars. He frowned intensely, knowing what he must do. He must find this _Kakarot_ once again. Vegeta felt oddly excited, as the young saiyan had proved to be an incredible challenge. Kakarot had been outmatched by Vegeta, but his incredible _courage_ and _determination_ had won him the battle. And, he'd spared Vegeta...

The other saiyajin had only recently arrived to Namek. Vegeta guessed the reason--the glowing orb that now sat between his legs, and the others that matched.

  
Vegeta curled against the dragon ball, cold in his cave. He did not bother to light the fire and shivered, closing his eyes to fall into a restless sleep.

When he awoke, Vegeta hesitated. It had been so long since he'd actually _slept_. He still felt tired and felt a hazy feeling and wondered if the phantoms would return to haunt him soon. It was the first morning he'd had a goal in mind, other than tearing Frieza's troops apart with his bare hands and teeth.

  
  
He looked down at his body--his armor was cracked in several places and smelled severely of blood. His injuries from lack of sleep, food and constant battle we're starting to compound. How had he not noticed how bad he was, before? Was it because of the shadows that followed him? He pushed the dragon ball further back into the cave and sealed the entrance.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. Vegeta had to locate Kakarot. He'd had some luck, before he'd gone insane, with locating others based on what the earthlings called "ki." It took Vegeta a long time, but he felt a strange tugging sensation pulling him and blasted off at full speed.

  
  
He saw the imposing saiyajin crouched in battle stance, no doubt aware of his approaching opponent. Vegeta landed far enough away to prevent an attack, crossing his arms and staring at the other warily. Kakarot looked healthy, for the most part--rather colorless and skinny compared to their last encounter. Of course, Vegeta knew he must look far worse. Kakarot could probably smell death all over him.

  
"Kakarotto," he said coolly. Kakarot looked confused, holding his stance.

  
  
"Vegeta," he returned, voice tight with uncertainty. Gods, Vegeta was so tired that he wasn't even tempted to battle with Kakarot.

  
Finally, Kakarot dropped out of stance and turned slightly, shifting nervously. Kicking a pebble, he walked forward a little. He approached Vegeta cautiously, wrinkling his nose when he came close.

  
"You look..."Kakarot began, tilting his head as if he were thinking of something else to say, " _different_."

  
"Yes, I would imagine so," Vegeta said. Curiosity was clearly getting the best of Kakarot.

  
"So, we're not fighting yet?" he tilted his head again.

_Was he really going to do that every time he asked a question?_

Vegeta cleared his throat.

"There is a matter to discuss," Vegeta said, letting his arms uncross. Kakarot leapt back and into battle stance, before shaking his head, "no."

  
  
"There is?" Kakarot put a finger on his chin, once again approaching cautiously. "I didn't know that," he put a hand to the back of his neck.

  
"Of course not," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

  
  
"I...er, um, well...you really want to talk, right?" he asked, sniffing him again and wrinkling his nose, "Not...fight?"

  
  
Vegeta sighed. This might prove to be a frustrating conversation. He'd expected Kakarot to be...well, a bit quicker on the uptake. "I clearly don't want to fight you! Or else I would already be fighting you! _Baka."_  
  
  
Kakarot frowned, crossing his arms. "That's not very nice, Vegeta. Anyway, if you're serious, I guess you can follow me." The fool was flying away from him, fast. Vegeta jumped in alarm, fighting to increase his speed enough.

  
  
_Fast. He's stronger, too. Or perhaps it's because I'm so weak..._

  
  
Vegeta arrived a few moments after Kakarot, who had already sprawled himself lazily on a thick patch of grass.

  
_Isn't he afraid I'll attack him? How odd..._

  
  
There was an expansive lake and plenty of vegetation here. Vegeta's eyes caught small movements, plenty of wildlife here as well. The sun seemed brighter here, almost painfully so--Vegeta shielded his eyes, turning away and crouching across from Kakarot, a pleasant heat radiated through him from the large boulder against his back. Kakarot stretched, yawning, before turning to his side to prop his head up on an arm and face Vegeta.

_Hn, how lazy._

  
Vegeta stifled an answering yawn, allowing himself to rest comfortably against the rock. Kakarot waited expectantly.

  
"Kakarot," he said.

  
"It's Goku," he answered. Vegeta shrugged.

  
"Vegeta, are you sick or somethin'?" Goku asked after several long moments of silence.

"I'm fine, Kakarot," he growled, annoyed, "You're looking malnourished, saiyajin."

  
"Oh--well, I was in the hospital...after," Goku trailed off, looking wistful.

  
"Unsurprising," Vegeta answered curtly, glancing at his gloves. His eyes widened in horror as they were stained completely with blood. He quickly took them off, placing them behind his back.

  
"You smell like blood," Kakarot said, "is it yours?" His head tilted to the side again.

  
"Some of it," Vegeta growled. He was stalling, he knew. What exactly was he supposed to say? Goku looked unsettled by his response.

  
"You talk a lot more in battle than out of battle," Kakarot commented, frowning.

  
"Is that so?" Vegeta asked, frowning as well.

"Uh huh. By the way, I dunno why you wanted to come here to talk, but if it's because you want to fight later...well, I don't think we should for a while because you look real tired," Goku had sat up, sitting cross-legged.

  
_Is he just going to sit here and comment on my appearance all day?_

  
"That's not why I'm here," Vegeta answered.

  
"Oh. Well, that's good," Goku smiled. Vegeta turned away, uncertain. Kakarot stretched his arms towards the sky.

  
"I wanna take a nap. You're not gonna attack me, right?" he yawned again. Vegeta's mouth fell open in shock.

  
"Are you serious, Kakarot?" he asked, dreading the answer.

  
"Well, yeah. You can take one too. Looks like you need it more than me," he chuckled. He laid back down, shutting his eyes.

  
"Kakarot, I haven't even--"

  
Goku was holding finger to his mouth, _shh'ing_ him.

  
  
"After nap," he said stubbornly. Vegeta was outraged. How dare he sleep at a time like this? Basically leaving Vegeta to stand guard, when he could hardly keep his...eyes...open. Vegeta's eyes closed and he fell, far away into a deep trance-like sleep.


	5. Gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta is surprised by where he wakes up, and unsettled by his changing emotions._

There was something delicious, very delicious nearby. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, alarmed--it was night. He groaned and hauled himself up--seeing the bare back of another, carefully doing something.

Vegeta was laying on scratchy bedding made of grass and reeds, roughly tied together. It was suprisingly comfortable.

  
"Kakarot?" he asked quietly. The other froze, turning to him with dark eyes reflecting the firelight. He wrung out his wet clothing, laying it across a nearby rack. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of him.

  
"Finally awake, huh? I said a nap," he chuckled, "not, "let's sleep all day."

  
"I don't understand," Vegeta whispered, mostly to himself.

  
"Oh, I got you some stuff. Just give me a minute," he said. He walked into a nearby cave and Vegeta's eyes traveled elsewhere, seeing a large, roasted animal nearby. He was so fucking hungry he struggled not to devour it as soon as Kakarot turned his back.

He swallowed, unsure of what sort of _situation_ he'd gotten himself into, although it could be _a lot_ worse. His eyes were pulled back as if almost magnetically to Kakarot and his dark mess of hair. He sat some clothes in Vegeta's frozen hand and sat a bag next to him, along with a bucket of steaming water.

  
  
Kakarot stared at him with shy, yet curious eyes. Vegeta couldn't breathe--and turned away quickly. Swallowed hard, uncertain. Questions we're turning out quickly in his mind, so many but when Vegeta opened his mouth, words didn't come out.

Vegeta tugged his boots off first, followed by the rest--casting a glance to make sure Kakarot wasn't looking at him. He wasn't, instead attending his kill, slicing off the meat onto a platter. Vegeta grabbed the steaming towel, cooling it off a bit before placing it on his shoulder, flinching--somehow it was both extremely painful and extremely good.

Kakarot approached with the huge platter of meat, sitting in front of Vegeta and blocking his view of the fire, plopping down on his knees on the other side and immediately digging in. Vegeta fidgeted, re-dipping the cloth and bringing it to another aching part of his body. He looked down at the meat and his stomach growled painfully.

  
"You can have some, y'know," he chuckled, "that's kinda why I sat it down in front of you."

  
  
"I can get my own," Vegeta answered, then glanced down at his own body, seeing it was covered with scrapes, bruises, burns. 

  
There was a lot of blood on him, some of it was caked on quite thick. Vegeta noticed Kakarot's eyes following his every movement as he continued to clean himself. Vegeta also noticed that, although Kakarot was devouring the meat quickly, he did not touch the portion that was closest to Vegeta.

"I know you can get your own, but it's late, so let's just eat this, okay?" Kakarot asked, as if he wanted Vegeta to eat his food.

Vegeta kept his eyes on Kakarot, not trusting him as he reached a cautious hand out to quickly snatch a piece and tore into it, eating it hungrily before abandoning his towel and digging in with both hands. Kakarot retrieved the towel, wringing it out again. Vegeta couldn't believe how good this stuff tasted, what sort of animal was this?

  
Vegeta froze, feeling heat on his back.

"Don't worry, I'll get your back." Vegeta heard the other gasp and he tensed, knowing he'd seen the mural of scars on his back. Kakarot said nothing, however and Vegeta relaxed into the warm, gliding motions of the towel. Vegeta's eyelids fluttered and he was distracted from his feast for a moment. Kakarot chuckled.

"Feels good, huh? Eat up," he said, sounding amused yet gentle.

Vegeta found himself charmed by the other saiyajin, not bristling back or objecting. Vegeta resumed eating, sometimes pausing to close his eyes, feeling lost in the sensation of Kakarot's gentle hands guiding the towel.

  
  
Finally, Vegeta had finished eating. Now, Vegeta knew really should stop him but said nothing. The heat and gentleness was a potent combination, silencing him and reducing his pain significantly.

  
As Kakarot's towel reached the small of his back, Vegeta tensed up, alarmed. The towel was removed and tossed back into the bucket, the water no longer steaming.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I've got this stuff too," he grabbed the bag and pulled out a tin of something that smelled herbaceous and a bit lemony.

  
"It'll help with the pain," Kakarot said, putting a generous amount in his palm and pressing it into Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta flinched, unaccustomed to having his bare skin touched with such tenderness by warm, gentle yet strong hands.

  
  
"If that's alright?" Kakarot asked, seeming a bit uncertain. The hand squeezed his shoulder slightly.

  
"That's fine," Vegeta said, his voice so breathless it came as an unintentional whisper of encouragement.

Kakarot was little more than a stranger. Yet this stranger's hands on his back felt so good, so calming and just right in some unexplainable way.

Kakarot was spreading the ointment out with long strokes, pushing it in with delicious pressure, squeezing his shoulders as he pressed it into Vegeta's firm muscle--Vegeta gasped and shut his eyes tightly, leaning back into the touch.

  
  
"Sorry about that," Goku said quietly, as if in awe.

Vegeta chewed on his lip savagely. Vegeta couldn't deny that he was _melting_ from his touch and he really hoped Kakarot wouldn't know.

Still, the way Vegeta was feeling, he might not be able to take much more without throwing himself with abandon at this exotic, yet very strange saiyajin.

This other saiyajin, who had spared Vegeta--it struck Vegeta as _very_ stupid and out of character at the time.

Now, however, he understood completely that Kakarot was not the saiyajin he'd thought he was, instead some inexplicably gentle and curious creature that drew in Vegeta's intense, selective attention with ease.

Vegeta had thought him rather crude, before. He admitted he was attractive in a basic way but would have never expected to be so quickly invested in the young saiyajin. For, Kakarot was not that cumbersome, tactless cur Vegeta had met in their battle.

  
  
_What is happening?_

  
The hands continued for a few moments, reaching Vegeta's shoulders and the thumbs dug into painfully sweet little circles,

  
"That's enough," Vegeta said, his heart pounding wildly, his voice strained.

"Right, sorry," came a breathless reply, far too close to his ear.

Vegeta turned slightly to see Kakarot's way too close, lightly tinged with colored cheeks and Vegeta felt breath on his neck as the other stood to walk away, picking up the large platter.

  
  
Vegeta found himself disappointed that he hadn't been able to see Kakarot's face very well, his dark eyes that might offer some insight to whatever was going on here.

  
Whatever Vegeta was _feeling_ , could it possibly be that the other felt it as well? Vegeta doubted it, _and yet_...he had been unsettled by Kakarot's somewhat out-of-place touches during their first battle.

  
  
He'd thought Kakarot's rough handling was perhaps some sort of instinctual dominance play the other had used to disrupt his concentration and arouse his temper.

_It worked_ , too, causing Vegeta to act recklessly. Yet even now, Kakarot's explorative hands skirted along the bounds of appropriate behavior.

Vegeta swallowed hard, fidgeting again before finally, mercifully putting on the clean and wonderfully fragrant clothes. He could smell the other saiyajin, a light scent that remained after washing that mingled with a flowery, sweet clean smell. They had been properly washed, certainly--so why could he smell Kakarot?

  
  
He hoped for a moment that perhaps they were not Kakarot's..but the length and fit, on Vegeta was a dead give-away.

They were a little big on him, suitable for Kakarot's currently slender frame and quite longer than necessary, so Vegeta rolled them up a bit at the waist, scrunching them so they wouldn't entangle his feet.

  
  
Vegeta laid back down onto the straw-like bed, now aware of how strongly it smelled of Kakarot, after picking up his scent on the clothes. His eyes fluttered and rolled back as he inhaled it deeply.

"Hn," a small sound of pleasure left his lips before he could stop--Kakarot's retreating form paused for a moment, then resumed his movements.

  
He watched as Kakarot tumbled around, performing rather loud and kinetic movements, jumpkicks, back flips, never so much as dinging any object or tripping in the dark. The firelight danced along with him, casting intricate shadows on the planes of his face and body.

After a while, Kakarot stopped his movements and entered the cave, returning with a rather impressive fur blanket--his eyes widened as Kakarotto approached Vegeta to lay down on the patchy bed. Vegeta's arm halted him,

  
"Kakarotto," he began, his voice strained. Kakarot froze, falling completely motionless in a half-crouch half-lying down pose.

  
  
"I should go," Vegeta said, grabbing for his boots.

Vegeta was anxious about leaving his dragon ball unguarded, somewhat mortified that he'd forgotten about it until now.

"W-wait!" Kakarot reached for him, encircling his wrist. Vegeta stared at his hand.

"Don't go, Vegeta. Look," Kakarot released him and quickly started pulling some of the bedding apart, "I can sleep over here, and you can have the blanket. I'm real warm anyway." Kakarot shivered a bit, immediately giving away his lie.

Vegeta halted Kakarot's hands, preventing him from damaging the bed further.

Vegeta sighed.

"It's not that, Kakarot." Half-lie, but what would he tell Kakarot?

Vegeta wouldn't make Kakarotto sleep in such an uncomfortable way after he'd been so attentive to Vegeta. He couldn't tell him about the dragon ball, either. Kakarot tilted his head, thoughtful, then started scrambling to undo the damage he'd done to the bedding.

"Oh, is it because we're outside? I'm sorry, but...I can't take you back just yet. My friends would get mad at me," Kakarot looked apologetic, smiling sheepishly.

  
God, he apologizes way too much. _Take him, where?_

  
"That's...not it," Vegeta said, sighing and rubbing his temples. Goku frowned. He fidgeted nervously, wringing his hand around his own wrist.

  
"I have a matter to attend to," Vegeta said gruffly, intentionally vague.

Still, Vegeta didn't budge, feeling strangely reluctant to leave until he convinced Goku...something. Besides, he did not want to be followed and reveal the location of his prize just yet.  
  
Although Kakarot did truly look tired, if Vegeta aroused his curiosity with sudden urgency, Kakarot might track his location.

  
"Can't it, uh, wait til the morning?" he tilted his head. Vegeta sighed, relaxing slightly and slumping his shoulders.

  
"I suppose," Vegeta said, "I still haven't told you the reason I came to you in the first place, Kakarot. Does that not interest you?"  
  
Kakarot stretched and grabbed the blanket, tossing some to Vegeta. It was silky soft and extremely warm. Vegeta found it too inviting to resist and allowed his eyelids to droop, snuggling into it and inching close enough to the other saiyajin to ensure he was completed covered.

  
"I figured you'd get around to it sometime," he yawned, "But, I'm real tired. We can talk about it in the mornin', arright?"

Goku scooted down a bit, curling and tilting his head. His hair brushed against Vegeta's shoulder. He seemed to have immediately fell into a deep slumber.

_How easily sleep comes to him. Must be nice._

  
Kakarot's sudden departure from consciousness calmed Vegeta significantly and he, too, fell asleep with ease.


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta tries to adjust to Goku's overbearing personality, intending to form an alliance with the other saiyajin.  
>   
> _

Vegeta awoke feeling restored, the gentle warmth of an early morning sun making him feel rather too hot under the fur blanket. Kakarot still dozed quietly next to him. He moved quietly, putting on his boots and shoving the blue bottoms of Kakarot's too-long pants into them and feeling very out-of-sorts about his clothing. 

  
His armor was badly damaged and he hadn't bothered to wash the suit, so Kakarot's clothes would have to do for now. He watched Kakarotto for a moment, thoughtful. Shame burned Vegeta as he remembered all the _touching_ and _kindness_. It was not part of his usual experience. 

  
He turned away from Kakarot, stretching himself. Out of boredom more than actual desire for the fire, he tended it into a small, gentle flame that he stared at for a long time, awaiting Kakarot's awakening. 

  
Still, he grew restless with the need to check on his dragon ball--would it be the right time? Would Kakarot awaken and pursue him, finding him with the dragon ball? The risk may be acceptable, now. Vegeta was fairly close to his full strength and could defend the dragon ball, if necessary. That would ruin his plan to establish himself Kakarot's ally, however. 

  
Vegeta huffed impatiently and finally, Kakarot stirred, rolling over and diving underneath the blanket, absorbing a few more moments of warmth before suddenly emerging, a leaping bound full of startling energy. Kakarot glanced at him furtively before disappearing into his nearby cave. 

  
When he returned with a large skillet and some sort of packaged food, Vegeta's interest was piqued. He was dressed, except his boots.

  
"Do you live out here, Kakarot?" he asked incredulously. How had he acquired so much in the few days he'd been on Namek before Vegeta found him? Kakarot tensed, touching the back of his neck. 

  
"I uh, can't really tell you right now," he blushed, "Breakfast?" he asked in an attempt to rectify his apparent embarrassment. He had the skillet on the fire already, adding long strips of meat to it and stoking the fire. 

  
"Where did you get that?" Vegeta asked, his head starting to tilt and he shook it aggressively, recognizing himself mimicking Goku with annoyance. Goku grinned at him.

  
"I have my ways," Kakarot winked at him. Vegeta was mildly offended and crossed his arms defensively. Still, whatever Kakarot was cooking smelled amazing. Vegeta sniffed lightly, looking at the pan again where the strips sizzled enticingly. Kakarot put on his boots quickly.

  
"Bacon," he grinned "Want some?" Where was Kakarot getting all this stuff? Vegeta had almost nothing when he'd journeyed to Namek-sei, while Kakarot seemed to pull useful items out of nowhere. 

  
"Hn," Vegeta said, not responding to Goku's invitation. Despite how delicious it smelled, Vegeta really needed to nail down this alliance with Kakarot as soon as possible, as it seemed like the other saiyajin was determined to distract him by any means necessary. 

  
"I have no time for this," Vegeta growled in annoyance. Goku frowned a bit. 

  
"Well, all right then. You can ask me whatever it is you've been wanting to ask and I'll eat all of the food while I think about it," he grinned, a somewhat infuriating sight to Vegeta in the moment. If only he could get him to be serious for a bit, maybe Vegeta could say what he needed to say.

  
"Hmph. Well, gorge yourself if you must. I will wait, as I will need your undivided attention," he growled, "And I cannot possibly talk to you while you indulge your tremendous appetite yet again." 

  
Goku frowned a little, placing a finger on his chin. 

  
"Wow, Vegeta. You know, you use a lot of big words. It'd be better if you ask me your question in a simpler way than that..." he flushed, shaking his head. 

  
Vegeta grew annoyed--as Vegeta was quite proud of his way of speaking, believing it to be particularly effective and communicative. To speak "simply" as Kakarot put it, would be difficult for him and dampen the true impact of his words. 

  
"Perhaps you should seek a translation elsewhere, then. I won't change the way I speak for you," Vegeta said hotly, his temper starting to flare despite his fondness for this Goku. 

  
"Sorry, Vegeta. I like the way you talk, really. But it's hard for me to follow sometimes," he brushed the back of his neck, the redness from his cheeks spreading even further to his ears and neck. Vegeta growled again, growing impatient. 

  
"Why are you doing that!?" Vegeta demanded. Goku looked startled for a moment, looking away and turning back to the pan, which he removed from the fire. 

  
"Doing what?" he muttered, not looking at Vegeta.

  
"Turning red. Your face turned red," Vegeta said. Vegeta's eyes widened as the other's redness spread even further, down to the saiyan's chest. Vegeta's eyes furrowed in confusion. Was it some sort of trick? Trying to entice him, make him drop his guard? 

  
Kakarot looked deeply uncomfortable now and Vegeta regretted his question. Perhaps it wasn't a trick at all. 

  
"Nevermind," Vegeta barked, "It's irrelevant." 

  
"Uh...irr-elev...ant?" He asked, trailing off and not meeting Vegeta's eyes. 

  
"Damn it, Kakarot! Stop that and look at me!" Vegeta approached him, grabbing his face roughly and tilting it up. His eyes were dark, appearing to dilate immediately and his lips parted slightly. Kakarot worried at his lip, blinking several times before leaning his cheek into Vegeta's hand. Vegeta, startled, withdrew and turned around.

  
This was getting him _nowhere_ in his attempt to ally with Kakarot and threatening to put him in the same dismantled, unfocused state he was in last night. 

  
This _Goku_ , as captivating as he was, also proved to be incredibly frustrating. Even if it was Kakarot's only flaw, his conversational style was so different than Vegeta's that Vegeta knew immediately this would be a long and tedious struggle for as long as their alliance lasted, assuming Vegeta ever got around to explaining it. How would he ever get pertinent information about the " _Aspect of the Saiyajin_ " out of this individual? 

  
Kakarot had distracted himself from his palpable discomfort by cramming food into his mouth in a disgusting, uncivilized way. He had nearly consumed all of it already--before he paused. 

  
"Sure you don't want some, Vegeta?" he offered, his voice still tinged with doubt. Vegeta softened a little and knelt down, grabbing the remaining pieces and trying it--very good, as he expected. He ate it quickly before making another jab at a meaningful conversation. 

  
"You call yourself _Goku_ , correct? You consider earth to be your homeworld?" Vegeta shifted, uncomfortable. 

  
Kakarot leapt immediately to his feet, proudly pushing his chest foward and tapping his heart, fist closed. 

  
"I am Son Goku, the protector of Earth-sei," before dropping into a different stance than his usual one, unfamiliar and less feral than his normal battle pose. As overdone as it was, Vegeta was charmed, enticed. Vegeta felt his heart surge, spurring him forward as his own pride came to answer Goku's. 

  
Vegeta held his fist in front of himself, imposing, crouching dangerously. 

  
"I am Vegeta, a _warrior_ ," he paused for emphasis, "...and the _prince_ of all saiyajins!" Vegeta's voice commanded attention, respect. His felt his power start to increase, but resisted the instinct, "That means I am your prince as well, Son Goku! For you are Kakarot, also a saiyajin warrior!" Vegeta purposely left out the _third-class_ part, not wishing to lessen the effect of his words. Also, feeling that _third-class_ didn't quite capture the surprisingly formidable saiyajin accurately. 

  
He was shocked to see it--Kakarot bowed, bending at the waist--not kneeling, but it still sent a shockwave of pleasure, suprise and pride through Vegeta. Perhaps Kakarot wasn't as _hopeless_ as he seemed. 

  
They stood there for several long moments, examining each other and Vegeta was reminded of their first battle, his desire to fight Kakarot again resurfacing--but that wasn't why was here now. 

  
Finally, Vegeta broke the silence. "As two of the last remaining saiyajins, it is our duty to defeat Frieza! Together, we will fight him and restore the honor of saiyajins." A small smile tugged at the corner of Kakarot's mouth. 

  
"I was hoping you were gonna say that, Vegeta! We can defeat him, if we fight along side each other!" Kakarot's previous hesitation had vanished and he beamed at him again, returning to the carefree oaf Vegeta hadn't decided if he liked yet. 

  
Vegeta couldn't believe his _luck_. It had been so easy, he didn't even _need_ to bribe Kakarot with the dragon ball. Still, the gift would solidify their alliance even further. 

  
"Come with me, Kakarotto," and Vegeta was gone in a flash, his speed tremendous as he blasted towards the dragon ball at alarming speed, soon followed by Kakarot. 

  
Vegeta unearthed the dragon ball, expecting Kakarot to look shocked and excited. He did not. Kakarot nodded, placing a thoughtful finger to his chin

  
"So, you decided to show me, huh?" he questioned, mostly to himself. Vegeta's brows furrowed in confusion. 

  
"You...knew I had the dragon ball!?" Vegeta demanded with a quick spark of outrage. Goku nodded. 

  
"Well, course I did!" he chuckled awkwardly, touching his neck again. 

  
"But...how!?" Vegeta gasped. Goku shook his head "no" as the earthlings do. Goku shifted, nervous and uncomfortable again. 

  
"Sorry, Vegeta. I can't tell you," he mumbled. "I...even though, we're friends now. I still have to convince the others." Kakarot flushed red again and Vegeta tried to ignore the pang in his heart. 

  
"They...well, you know. You did some bad things, Vegeta," he admitted guiltily, flinching as if it hurt him to say it out loud. 

  
Vegeta was surprised to see a shadow of anger, a furious expression he recognized from their battle. Vegeta swallowed hard, uncertain. Vegeta already knew Kakarotto care greatly about others, especially the ones he called "friends."   
Yet Vegeta couldn't be angry in return--Kakarot had just called him a "friend" as well, so Vegeta was left feeling conflicted about exactly _where_ he stood with the other saiyajin. 

  
Kakarotto's "friends" still considered him an enemy, but Kakarot was clearly set on befriending him anyway. Yet, Kakarotto was unwilling to turn against his "friends" and clearly he still resented Vegeta for the part he played in their deaths. 

  
Vegeta now understood what Kakarot meant by "convincing" his friends. He did not mean simply beating them into submission--but some sort of coaxing appeal, like how Goku had implored his short monk friend to spare Vegeta.   
Goku walked over to Vegeta, squeezing his shoulders and smiling crookedly. 

  
"I'll take the dragon ball to them, then. That should be enough to make them see, that you've changed," he grinned. Vegeta nodded glumly, unfamiliar with the idea of such a powerful saiyajin being cowed by weak earthlings. 

  
Yet--the feelings he'd felt lately, for Kakarot...part of him understood how weaker beings could control those far stronger. This unknown in the equation had driven Vegeta to seek out Kakarot and align with him, rather than killing him outright. 

  
Kakarot was scooping up the dragon ball, wearing the prize under his arm. "You can hang out at my camp if you want...or wherever. I can find ya, no matter where you decide to go!" Kakarot raised an eyebrow, before winking at him again and blasting away. 

  
"H-hey! I didn't say you could go now!" Vegeta said, startled. There was no answer, as Kakarot was long gone. "Fucker," he muttered darkly. Vegeta chewed his lip, his eyes searching over the barren spot he'd made his previous camp.   
There were the small remains of the a fire and the meager pile of wood next to it. There was no "bed" to speak of and Vegeta had spent most of his nights curled up in the cold cave against his dragon ball. After seeing Kakarotto's camp...his was less than pathetic in comparison. 

  
_That's what I get, for spending all my time killing people. And it seems the bastard's still almost as strong as me._

  
It occurred to Vegeta that Kakarotto took care of himself very well--himself, and others too, apparently. Vegeta had never given much thought to his own health or sanity, just his battle power. He frowned deeply. 

  
Vegeta paced, restlessly contemplating his next move. Would he return to Kakarotto's camp? Would he attempt to improve his camp? Would he go search for some soldiers to murder? While murdering the soldiers seemed like the best option by far, Vegeta had a feeling Kakarotto wouldn't be happy to find him covered with more blood and injuries. 

_I need his co-operation. Fuck. Will I ever be able to kill anyone ever again?_

  
Killing is what cast him into the dark spiral before, so he decided firmly against it. After all, he'd just regained his sanity and didn't want to throw it in the trash just yet. Vegeta decided it would be best to improve his camp slightly, that way he didn't feel such an overwhelming need to go running back to Kakarot as soon as possible. 

  
It's not that Vegeta _couldn't_ do this. It's just, well--he usually made someone else do it, like Nappa. Who was dead. Vegeta flinched, feeling a small amount of regret. Still, that asshole had deserved it--he'd attacked Vegeta in his bloodlust. Vegeta had refused to let him kill the saiyajin child--Kakarotto's son. Hmph, Vegeta decided he truly _did_ deserve to die. Saiyajin or not. "Friend" or not. 

  
Nappa wasn't a "friend." He was a subordinate--which is what Kakarotto should be too. Still, Kakarotto was no weakling like Nappa and their Saiyajin laws meant nothing to Kakarot, nor to anyone else besides Vegeta. 

Although Kakarot had acted somewhat submissive last night, Vegeta knew he was _no subordinate_. If Vegeta had ordered Kakarot to take care of him, instead of just allowing him to do so--well, Kakarot might not listen. In fact, Vegeta thought Kakarot would be _unlikely_ to listen, unless Vegeta "asked nicely." Which he would not.

Vegeta took to the sky, looking for a new camp. The pathetic place he had before had too many bad memories. The only happy one--Kakarot, grinning with the dragon ball tucked under his arm. 

_"I can find ya, no matter where you decide to go!"_

Vegeta's eye twitched uncomfortably. Was that true? Could Kakarotto really find him...anywhere? The more Vegeta found out about Kakarot, the more he started to think he did have something to do with the " _Aspect of the Saiyajin_."

Ah. There it was, perhaps not _perfect_. A "nice" spot. Something he gave no thought to when he planned his camp before--his only concern then, had been keeping the dragon ball as far away from anyone or anything as possible. Meaning his camp had been destitute. 

This spot--there was a nearby forest, lush. A tall red cliff, not too tall but a trickling of water spilled down it, and flowed down into a small spring. Vegeta carefully carved out a small cave with his power, careful to preserve the foundation of the trickling water. Vegeta stared at his new site and his mouth fell open. It was pretty. 

Relaxing, even. Vegeta shuddered, feeling odd. In fact, it was _better_ than Kakarot's as far as just the location and privacy. Of course, Kakarot had so many _things_ , so his camp was still superior in that way. 

Kakarot _made_ things for his camp. Vegeta didn't particularly like the idea of tying sticks together. Or grass, or whatever. Yet, he couldn't deny it was practical. And Vegeta _hated_ gutting wildlife. Although Vegeta loved killing, he wasn't crazy about blood and especially not gore getting on him or his clothes. Or _Kakarot's_ clothes, which is what he was wearing now. Vegeta flinched. 

  
Before he got too settled, he needed to raid one of Frieza's sites and acquire some new gear. 

  
_That sounds really, really fun..._

  
Then Vegeta _felt_ something, an approach. An attacker? Vegeta fell into his battle stance. As he felt the strange presence approach, he began to recognize it--Kakarot. Vegeta sighed, falling out of his stance as Kakarot landed beside him. He looked around a bit, taking in his surroundings.

  
"Oh, hey! This is pretty," Kakarot said, clasping his hands behind his back and bending to look at the spring closely. "I like this place!" 

  
Vegeta smirked, feeling sufficiently flattered. 

  
"We should stay here tonight!" Kakarot beamed at him. Vegeta's smile vanished.

  
"We?" Vegeta asked, his voice low and dangerous. Kakarot touched the back of his neck then fidgeted. 

  
"Yeah, we. I gotta tell you something," Vegeta didn't like his suddenly serious tone, combined with Kakarot's nervous grasping of his wrist. "Can we sit down somewhere, or somethin'?" 

  
"I would rather not," Vegeta answered curtly, "Explain yourself." 

  
"Ah, well. It's not _me_ , Vegeta. We have to "establ...ish ..trust...and...intent" he ground out painfully.

  
"Meaning?" Vegeta didn't like where this was going. 

  
"I gotta follow you for a while," Goku said meekly. 

  
"Why?" Vegeta asked. 

  
"Well, y'know. You attacked Earth and everything...and you used to work for Frieza. So we just gotta make sure you aren't talkin' to 'em about our movements or anything like that..." 

  
"I've been slaughtering squads of Frieza's troops for...a while now," Vegeta answered coldly, not really sure how long he'd been killing them. 

  
"Yeah, we know, Vegeta...that's not exactly helping your case, y'know," Kakarot said seriously. 

  
"Frieza would torture me endlessly and kill me in the most painful way imaginable for my betrayal. Why would I communicate with him?" Vegeta said, feeling cold. 

  
"Uh, well...they explained it all to me, but I'm not sure. And, it's not me! I don't really know, I just know I gotta follow you," Goku said, a hesitant half-smile appearing. Vegeta crossed his arms. 

  
"It won't be so bad! Just, pretend I'm following you...'cause I really like you a lot, instead of because I have to!" Kakarot beamed, as if that makes the whole situation _more_ bearable. 

  
"Unlikely," Vegeta muttered. 

  
"Not really! I don't mind at all, actually...except I knew you wouldn't like it," Goku shifted nervously. 

  
"You're _really_ going to follow me around everywhere?" Vegeta asked, dreading his response. Goku nodded glumly. 

  
"Yeah...I'm sorry. I hope you don't try to run away too much," Goku said, scuffing his boots together and looking down at them. 

  
" _Try_ to run away?" Vegeta asked, his voice dripping with venom. 

  
"Well...yeah. You know, I can find ya by your ki. Pretty much anywhere, haha" Goku said, laughing nervously. 

  
"What do you mean, pretty much anywhere?" Vegeta pressed. 

  
"I mean, not if you're in like...another dimension," Goku said, looking away.

  
"That's the only place you can't track me, another dimension?" Vegeta asked, incredulous. 

  
"Yeah. I mean, kinda, but I really can't go 'splainin' everything to ya. I know you're a smarty-pants and you might try somethin'" Goku stuck out his tongue. Vegeta ignored him, beginning to pace. 

  
"Don't worry, Geta. It's not like I'll be right up in your face or anything. I just gotta stay nearby, I guess," Kakarot said. 

  
_Why the fuck am I doing this!?_

  
Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. What he knew was, his vision had told him to follow Kakarot to find the answer, the _Aspect_. As crazy as it sounded, it had restored his sanity--and now Kakarot was following him, willingly.   
Although Vegeta didn't love it, it was a lucky break to some extent--especially when he considered the other saiyajin could have just been completely uncooperative and started attacking him constantly. 

  
"I don't like this, Kakarot. I'm used to being alone," Vegeta said sourly. Goku smiled, a little shy. 

  
"Maybe you'll like it better...than being alone all the time, huh?" Goku said hopefully. 

  
"Doubtful. But I suppose I won't kill you," Vegeta mumbled. Goku narrowed his eyes at that, his first hint of anger. 

  
"Good. Although..." Goku smirked again, leaving an unspoken implication. 

  
"Although, what?" Vegeta asked, curious. 

  
"Once you're done healing, we could spar!" Goku's face broke into the most painfuly bright smile yet, "I've been really looking forward to it, to be honest..." 

  
"Hn," Vegeta said thoughtfully. The thought did hold some real excitement--a way to get his bloodlust fix without compromising his plans. "I agree. I'd like to get new armor, though..." Vegeta eyed the other Saiyajin warily. Goku's hits hurt bad enough _with_ his armor, he didn't want to take hits _without_ it. 

  
"Oh, sure," Goku said easily "I'll have B---I mean, I'll have it fixed for you." 

  
"Good," Vegeta said, feeling more than ready to end the conversation there. 

  
Silence. For a long while, both of them were silent--Goku taking a seat and Vegeta continuing to pace. Vegeta was starting to get anxious, and wondered if perhaps he _should_ attack Kakarot, or at least spar with him. Vegeta wasn't quite full strength, though...so if they fought, that would increase Kakarot's chances slightly...and Vegeta didn't have his armor. 

  
Vegeta felt he moved too quickly without it, and although he liked it, it would take some adjustment. Not to mention, he'd take _way_ more damage. 

  
Vegeta looked up at the sky--it was not yet getting dark, but he went ahead and started the fire anyway. For a long while, he stared into it while Kakarot fretted and whined in the background. Hours passed, each one increasing Kakarot's agitation and vocal cries of frustration. Vegeta hissed in annoyance, after being interrupted by Kakarot's scoffing _again_. 

  
"Would you be quiet?" Vegeta snapped at him. 

  
"But, Vegetaaa," Kakarot's voice had a whiny note Vegeta couldn't stand, "We need to go out and get food, and we gotta go back to my camp, and we kinda need to get some more wood and stuff...we can't just sit here all night." 

  
"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" Vegeta tested him. Kakarot stomped the ground, kicking up some dirt. 

  
"You know I gotta follow you," Kakarot growled. Wow, his temper was much easier to ignite when he wasn't running around constantly. 

  
"Hn. Because some earth weakling told you to? What if I sit here until we both starve, are you still going to listen to the earthlings then?" Vegeta smarted him. 

  
Kakarotto had stopped paying attention to him--it honestly startled Vegeta, since he was usually so reactive. Kakarot's eyes narrowed, his body tense. Suddenly he was gone, flying so quickly that Vegeta didn't see where he'd gone to. 

  
_Did he leave?_

  
Vegeta sighed in relief--short lived, as the other saiyajin appeared holding a fresh kill. Grinning. 

  
"Don't worry. It'll be a while before we starve," Kakarot was grinning at him, a knowing kind of grin, one that told Vegeta that Kakarot knew he was seriously pissing Vegeta off. 

  
"Wonderful," Vegeta said, sarcasm dripping. Vegeta's brain was churning out ways to possibly annoy or torture Kakarot, _somehow_ he had to break this impossibly optimistic saiyajin. 

  
Vegeta stood, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Kakarot's kill. 

  
"Well, are you going to clean it and cook it or is it just keep holding onto it like an idiot?" Vegeta snarled. Kakarot growled, dropping it. 

  
"Y'know, you _could_ help. If ya wanted to," Kakarot began to pace while Vegeta continued to glare at him, his arms still crossed defensively.

  
"Vegeta, we really can't stay here. I don't have supplies, and now it's too late to start setting up here. We gotta get back to my camp, unless you just wanna eat that like it is," Kakarot thrust his hand at the antlered-beast, its eyes glazed and open. Staring at Vegeta. Vegeta shivered--he'd never been one to consume unprepared food. Nappa had sometimes eaten things like that, but never Vegeta. 

  
"Fine!" Vegeta demanded, wasting no time before rocketing away from Kakarot, towards the other saiyajin's camp. He did not look back at him when he heard Kakarot following. 

  
They ate mostly in silence, the atmosphere tense. Kakarot was clearly aggravated and was aggressively exercising after they ate. 

  
"I'm never gonna get to sleep," Kakarot barked, pausing his push-ups, glaring accusingly at Vegeta, "All that sitting around." Kakarot continued to furiously do push-ups. Vegeta ignored him, doing some light stretches of his own. Although he didn't want to admit it, Vegeta was also restless from their inactivity. 

  
Vegeta kept stretching and moving, somehow feeling _different_ than he did when he was training. Kakarot was clearly in training mode, but Vegeta felt _off_. He wanted to move, but he wanted to move slowly, deliberately. Intuitive, Vegeta let his own body decide which movements to make, which poses to hold. He fell into a trance-like state of meditation, one unlike anything he'd experienced before. 

  
As the temperature dropped and the night deepened, Vegeta relaxed his body into a sitting pose and opened his eyes. He was quite alarmed to see Kakarot sitting close to him, staring shamelessly. 

  
"You finished?" Kakarot whispered, with a tone Vegeta recognized instantly. It stopped his heart for a moment. 

  
"How long have you been there?" Vegeta snapped, feeling his face burning hot. Vegeta had never been shy about training in front of others--but he hadn't exactly been training. And Vegeta hadn't known he was being observed closely. 

  
"N-not long," Kakarot looked away, reddening. _He's lying_ , Vegeta realized. That's what it meant! When Kakarot looked away with that look on his face, it meant he was lying! Vegeta was excited to finally figure it out, as Kakarot's failure to meet his eyes vexxed Vegeta greatly. 

  
"You're lying!" Vegeta snarled at him, grabbing a handful of his gi, "Why were you watching me!?" Vegeta pulled him up, getting in his face, "What are you hiding?" 

  
Kakarot groaned and grabbed Vegeta's arms, stopping him from shaking him anymore. 

  
"Vegeta, listen" Kakarot's voice held no trace of anger, but it didn't sound calm or happy, or joking. It made Vegeta pause, his temper falling short. 

  
"It's not a big deal. I was just bored," Kakarot said, lowering Vegeta's arms down. His hands fell to Vegeta's and squeezed them, causing Vegeta to gasp in astonishment. 

  
"B-bored," Vegeta sputtered, jerking his hands away. Vegeta was _unsatisfied_ with Kakarot's explanation, but didn't particularly want to pursue the argument any further. 

  
"Yeah, bored. I didn't wanna say anything, cause, well--you just looked peaceful an' I didn't wanna disturb you," Kakarot's hand found the back of head, "I'm sorry, okay?" Kakarot stepped towards him, reaching out and squeezing Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta flinched away.

_He keeps touching me._

  
"Whatever. Don't do that anymore," Vegeta mumbled, turning away and walking to the grassy bedding. He started removing his boots, firmly ignoring Kakarot. Until he heard him approaching slowly after Vegeta took off his shirt. He glared at Kakarot, freezing him in place. 

  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta growled. 

  
"I-I'm gonna go to bed," Goku fidgeted. Vegeta looked around, searching the immediate vincinity. His eyes did not see Kakarot's bed, only the one they had slept on the night before. 

  
"You didn't make another one?" Vegeta's voice was desolate, dripping with cold disapproval. Kakarot was turning red again, clasping his hands in front of him. 

  
"N-no, Vegeta. I didn't really have time," Kakarot met his eyes rather heatedly, a hot accusing look. Vegeta flinched to see it and shrugged. Vegeta laid down, turning his back to Kakarot and the fire as he heard the other stripping down to lay next to him, for the _second_ night in a row. 

  
Vegeta couldn't believe how quickly his walls were crumbling before Kakarotto, his personal _space_ , his freedom, everything was falling apart. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt Kakarot's warmth, his skin seeming to send waves of heat radiating through Vegeta. 

His heart stopped when a warm hand clasped his shoulder and Kakarot leaned in close to his ear, his breath tickling Vegeta's chest, 

"You mad at me?" he breathed. Vegeta couldn't speak at that moment, his heart seemed to be imploding, his body frozen the moment Kakarot's hand touched him. 

"No," Vegeta finally managed, desperate for this painful feeling to end but unable to pull away. The hand did not pull away, instead traveling down his bicep and back up. 

"You sure?" Kakarot whispered, his thumb pressing into Vegeta's arm, as if it could somehow make Vegeta answer him truthfully. 

  
"I'm sure," Vegeta's voice was tense, fraught with discomfort--Kakarot's touch was unhinging him, sending him into a defensive state of mind, holding on tightly to his remaining resistance. 

Kakarot sighed, taking his hand away finally and laying on his back. 

"Feels like you're mad at me," he continued to whine, and Vegeta was getting annoyed again--the hand being taken away allowed him to immediately regain some ground. 

"Shut up and go to sleep, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped at him. 

"Hmph," Kakarot rolled over, putting some distance between them--allowing Vegeta's heart to slow and sleep to overtake him.


	7. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta struggles to leave his old ways behind._

When Vegeta woke up, Kakarot was nowhere around. 

_Good._

It felt odd, a chilly morning. Foreboding? Grim? Vegeta felt his blood start pumping as he stayed on his feet, not using his ki to fly but running, like a wild thing, through the forest--bare feet and all. It felt good, like he needed to do it this way--and he made a kill, as well. 

The kill, he left for Kakarot to tend to, when he returned.

In the meantime, Vegeta fully intended to take care of business. 

One of Frieza's less-guarded bases was Vegeta's target. It didn't take much to take out the guards there. Even without his armor, Vegeta ended them quickly. One at a time they came, for whatever reason. Pride? Vegeta could only guess at why they chose to attack him in such a disorganized fashion.

With the bloody bodies under his feet, Vegeta acquired new armor. There was a regeneration tank there as well, but Vegeta was unscathed from his battles. He accessed their computers to pick up any intel that may be of note--nothing of interest was gained. He disabled the system completely, shutting off communications for this base. It would probably be a _while_ before Frieza was even informed. Frieza didn't like to be bothered with trivialities, Vegeta knew that from personal experience. 

Although Vegeta was unharmed, he was still dripping with the blood of his recent enemies. 

So when Kakarot returned, his eyes narrowed at him immediately. Vegeta was standing near his fire pit. 

"What were you doing?" he asked, suspicious. Vegeta's temper flared. It was not Kakarot's place to ask him about his whereabouts. 

"It's not your business, Kakarot," Vegeta replied coolly. 

"It is my business. We're supposed to be allies, now. Vegeta, you gotta stop that," Kakarot said, his voice strangely even. Vegeta could see some of that cold anger he'd seen before, in their first battle. 

"Not really. We may be allies, but you don't control me. Ever. If you have any doubt about that, then we have no alliance to speak of," Vegeta said, his tone devoid of emotion. 

"I'm not trying to control you, Vegeta. But I cannot ally with someone who puts his own desire for blood ahead of friendship," Kakarot said, crossing his arms. 

Vegeta crossed his arms as well, stubborn. 

"Then perhaps we shouldn't be allies. I won't listen to you, or anyone. Kakarot," Vegeta spat. Kakarot narrowed his eyes. 

"Perhaps not. But, we are allies. So it's my job to tell you, that we can't work together, if you're going to keep doing that," Kakarot said, stubborn. 

Vegeta steeled his jaw. 

"Kakarot. Do you even know of the _Aspect of the saiyajin_ , or am I wasting time with you?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot shook his head, as if he were trying to forget something. 

"No. I don't know what you mean," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "I just gotta know, if you plan to continue...your quest for blood." 

"Kakarot. I am who I am. If you don't like it, then it's up to you to decide. I'm not going to change, for you," Vegeta snarled. 

"Vegeta, you aren't that person anymore! You can change. You must. You can't keep on like this," Kakarot said, his voice high and charged with emotion. 

"Cut it out, Kakarot! I needed to get some new armor. My old gear is wrecked," Vegeta showed him the armor, which had been tucked under his arm. Kakarot frowned. 

"I could have had yours fixed, Vegeta! You're just going to make it harder for me to explain this to my friends, if you keep killing people!" Kakarot sighed, clearly disappointed with Vegeta. 

Vegeta didn't know why, but it...hurt. Kakarot's disappointment actually hurt Vegeta, in some unknown way he couldn't figure out. 

"They're Frieza's troops! They knew what they were in for," Vegeta growled, annoyed. Kakarot remained stern, unflinching. Vegeta bit his lip. Surely, _Goku_ should have backed off, by now. 

"You were also one of Frieza's men, not too long ago! Why do I have to remind you? You should know better than anyone, that it's not that simple!" Kakarot was getting angry, growling and crouching, flirting with a challenge.

"Leave it, Kakarot! Or you may not like what's coming to you," Vegeta snarled ferally, flinging the armor away from him and crouching into his battle stance. The smell of the blood on him was giving him added ferocity. 

Kakarot's features softened and he relaxed, "Vegeta, listen I--" 

It was too late. Vegeta was going to show this _low-class baka_ his place. 

With Vegeta nearly full strength, his blow sent Kakarot flying back. He was almost on him again when he recovered, changing his course mid-flight. Kakarot was so fast, now he was behind Vegeta, attempting to grab him. 

Vegeta countered with another blow, sending him fast for the ground. Vegeta did not follow-up with more attacks, however. He felt his uncertainty returning, unwilling to completely decimate their recently formed alliance. 

Kakarot's gaze held cold fury when he stood to lock eyes on Vegeta. 

"I thought you wanted to ally with me! You sure aren't acting like it," Kakarot snapped, "You're acting like, all you wanna do is go back to killing again! And that seems to mean me, too. How am I s'posed to trust ya, Vegeta? How am I s'posed to get my friends to trust ya?"

Vegeta flinched, even though he already expected this lecture. But Kakarot wasn't done with him yet. 

"Here I am, just wanting to ally with ya and make ya one of us. But my friends say I gotta follow you around, keep tabs on ya. And as soon as I turn my back, you're off killing again!" 

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I'm trying to win, Kakarot! How do you expect to win the war against Frieza if you aren't willing to kill some soldiers!" Vegeta snapped defensively. 

"We don't need to do it that way! It's--not your concern, how we're gonna win, Vegeta! You aren't part of this, yet, so you don't get to know the plan! And at this rate, you never will!" Kakarot stuck his tongue out at him, a ridiculous gesture considering how heated their argument had become. 

"Fool! Your emotions will be the death of you!" Vegeta snarled at him before flying quickly back to his camp, to put on his armor. Kakarot followed him closely. Vegeta fell back into his small cave to change his armor, keeping his eyes towards Kakarot to make sure he did not follow. 

  
He did not.  
  
  


Instead, Kakarot started tending to Vegeta's kill. Vegeta stayed in the cave, even after changing. He didn't want to hear any more of Kakarot's mouth. As time passed and Kakarot finished tending the kill, he finally glanced into the cave. Most likely seeing Vegeta, as Saiyan's vision in darkness was improved. 

"Vegeta, c'mon. Don't keep hiding in there," Kakarot said. Vegeta ignored him.

"Vegeta, I'm gonna eat all the food, if you don't come out," Kakarot chided. Vegeta snarled, leaping to his feet. 

"That isn't even your kill!" he barked, immediately approaching Kakarot and snatching the remaining food. 

"I know, Vegeta. I was gonna say, thanks for getting it..." Kakarot wrung his hands together nervously, "Listen, I get why you felt like you needed ta do that, earlier. I'm not sayin' I don't understand ya. I was just hopin', things were gonna change.

"And I know it might take a while. Just please, don't do it again, okay?" Kakarot approached him with shining eyes, kneeling down and reaching for his hand. With his open, vulnerable expression--Vegeta couldn't help looking into his eyes, which captured him immediately. Along with Kakarot's hand. 

"Vegeta? You're not going to do that again, right?" Kakarot's gentle voice inquired. 

"I'll do what's necessary to survive!" Vegeta growled. 

Kakarot frowned. 

"Yeah, I know. But, if it isn't necessary, you won't. Right? And _at least_ talk to me first, if you're thinkin' about doin' it again. Deal?" Kakarot's hand squeezed his. Vegeta jerked his hand away. 

"Fine, whatever!" Vegeta said, brushing his hand off as if Kakarot had dirtied it. Kakarot smiled warmly at him, before attempting an embrace. Vegeta gasped in horror, shoving him away quickly.

Kakarot still had a paw on him, however. He rubbed Vegeta's shoulder appreciatively, as if Vegeta wanted his dirty touch. In fact, it was clearly Kakarot who kept touching Vegeta outside of his place. 

Not Vegeta inviting his touch. Still, he didn't bat off the offending hand. Even if his hands were dirty, somehow Kakarot's touch soothed Vegeta in some way. 

The rest of the day passed in mostly silence, with Kakarot sending him little secretive glances. Vegeta didn't know what that was about, but cared little to hear the answer to such an awkward question. 

Kakarot did the hunting, making Vegeta reassure him that he wouldn't leave the camp while he was away. Vegeta supposed he should be grateful for even that small shred of trust, after today's antics. Vegeta sighed, feeling regretful and lost. 

Kakarot returned and cleaned the deer before strolling over to the cave to pick up Vegeta's discarded clothing to wash it in the stream. 

"You wearin' that to bed?" Kakarot asked, curious as he laid the clothes out by the fire to dry. Vegeta grumbled. 

"No, Kakarot," he replied. A few awkward moments of silence passed. 

"I don't have anymore clothes for ya here," Kakarot informed him, regretfully, "You can have mine, if ya want." 

Vegeta shook his head furiously. 

"Absolutely not," Vegeta hissed. 

"Well, then...what're you going to wear?" Kakarot inquired again. 

_Unacceptable. This third-class questions my every move._

"Nothing, _baka_. My shorts," Vegeta barked out. He noticed Kakarot turning a peculiar shade of red and fidgeting. 

"What!?" Vegeta demanded. Kakarot muttered to himself and clasped his hands together. 

"I still didn't...I mean, I didn't have time to, it slipped my mind!" Kakarot was flustered, emitting multiple excuses. At first, Vegeta didn't know what he was talking about. 

However, looking around the camp...he realized it. 

"Let me guess," Vegeta's voice was dripping with venom, 

"Once again, you _forgot_ to make my bed?" Kakarot flinched. 

"Well, yeah. You coulda told me to, ya know," Kakarot seemed rebellious, but still embarrassed by his forgetfulness. 

"It's not my duty, to remind you to do yours!" Vegeta said, glowering. 

"How's it my duty!?" Kakarot squawked, clearly annoyed. 

"I'm your _prince! Baka_ ," Vegeta snarled. Kakarot narrowed his eyes. 

"You just don't know how to do it," Kakarot stuck out his tongue. Vegeta bristled. 

"I know how to do it, _baka_! Such work is beneath me," Vegeta said. 

"Oh, it's 'cause you don't want to get dirty?" Kakarot shook his head, "That's stupid, Geta." 

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta barked. 

"Vegeta, how can you be that way? I can tell you've looked after yourself a long time. A really long time. How'd you get by, without doing this stuff?" Kakarot asked, approaching him and sitting down nearby. Removing his boots. Vegeta swallowed, fidgeting. 

"Nappa," he admitted, staring a long time into the fire. He felt a gentle hand on his...knee!? 

"You miss him?" Kakarot whispered. Vegeta looked way, uncomfortably aware of the hand on his knee. He poked at a pebble on the ground. 

"I suppose," Vegeta answered, still bothering the pebble. 

"Why'd you do it, Vegeta?" Kakarot's voice was breathless. His hand trembled slightly. 

"Nappa was disgraced, humiliated, defeated. You should have killed him, instead of making me do it," Vegeta growled, accusing.

There was an indrawn breath, as if the other regretted his action. 

"No, Vegeta. You should have left then, I didn't wanna take either of your lives," Kakarot sighed. 

" _Bakana_! I will never retreat from battle. I am no coward, Kakarot," Vegeta snarled at him, knocking his hand away.

Kakarot sighed again, sounding impossibly forlorn. He scooted up to Vegeta on his knees, grabbing his hand. 

_Again, with the touching._

It seemed even if Vegeta pulled away, Kakarot would reach right back out and do it again. Kakarot was looking at him with an expression of grim determination. He leaned in closer, enclosing Vegeta's hand with both of his.

Perhaps he was planning to make an oath of fealty? It was surprising, at this moment. 

"I'm no Nappa, Vegeta. I'm not gonna be your servant," he smiled crookedly. His eyes looked watery, "But I'll look out for ya. I can promise ya that much." 

Vegeta looked at him for a while, unsure of how to respond. Kakarot brought Vegeta's hand to his mouth, still keeping eye contact with him. Vegeta blinked in confusion as Kakarot's lips pressed against his hand. Vegeta's heart started racing at the smooth, soft sensation. 

Kakarot leaned close to him, so very close he could see all the small details of his face. His eyes were wide, open, expectant. They fluttered shut. Vegeta's heart was hammering now. 

"What are you doing, Kakarot?" Vegeta's breathless whisper came and the other opened his eyes again. Kakarot frowned, tilting his head in confusion. 

"You.." Kakarot was looking at him, as if he were some puzzle, "You seriously have no idea, do you?" Vegeta felt flustered and somewhat embarrassed. 

"Well?" Vegeta asked, "Are you going to answer me, Kakarot?" Kakarot cursed, startling Vegeta. He'd never heard him use such language, and it seemed out of place. 

"Fuck," Kakarot groaned, "You really don't know..." Kakarot growled in frustration, seemingly growing more upset by the second. 

"Kakarot, what's gotten into you?" Vegeta frowned, concerned. 

"Vegeta, haven't you ever...have you never?" Kakarot asked him, clearly in disbelief. 

"Spit it out!" Vegeta was getting impatient. He thought, perhaps Kakarot would come clean to him about the _Aspect of the Saiyajin_ nonsense he'd been baited with. 

_Stupid vision._

"Vegeta, have you never..." Kakarot put a finger on his chin, "Had a girl friend, or a boy friend?" Vegeta shook his head. 

"I don't have friends, Kakarot. What's that got to do with anything?" Vegeta rubbed his temples. Kakarot sighed. Then he got a strange look in his eyes. 

"Listen, Vegeta. I'm gonna do something real quick, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"Just tell me, what _this_." Kakarot's hand found his face and his fingers touched Vegeta lips for a moment, before brushing across them. Vegeta gasped in astonishment, his heart racing. His face felt warm.

"Feels like." Vegeta swallowed. 

"My heart," Vegeta said touching his chest," Startled, like a battle. My face feels warm. Is that all?" Kakarot was looking at him in astonishment, bright wonder on his face. 

"W-what, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, uncertain. Kakarot held out his arm.

"Vegeta, touch my arm," Vegeta looked at him strangely, but complied. His skin felt very hot. 

"Move your hand, Vegeta. Against my arm," Vegeta bit his lip, feeling increasingly alarmed by where this was _going_. It was like, that first night...when Vegeta had wanted to throw himself at Kakarot.

"What does it feel like, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, breathless. 

"Hot. It feels hot, like your skin is going to burn me. Like battle, again, like I want..." Vegeta didn't want to finish his sentence though. 

"Like you want more?" Kakarot suggested. Vegeta flinched, sensing he'd been led into a trap.

That if he said he _did_ want more, that Kakarot would _win_. Vegeta scowled at him. 

"That's not what I said, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped. 

"Vegeta," Kakarot said, his voice still strained. His breath was coming quickly. "Something's going on. Something between us. Something is happening, and I can't explain it to ya. Not yet."

"Kakarot! It's very important, that I know this information. I need to find out about the _Aspect of the Saiyajin_ ," Vegeta grasped Kakarot's arms and looked at him seriously.

He squeezed gently at Kakarot's arms, causing him to gasp. "Is this what you speak of?" 

Kakarot shook his head and bit his lower lip. 

"No, Vegeta," he started looking curious, "What is that about, anyway? That's the second time you've mentioned that." 

Vegeta withdrew his touch, stubborn. 

"You expect me to reveal all to you. Yet, you will not reveal your secrets to me. I will not tell you, Kakarot. Just know that if you do know anything, or find out anything, that you _must_ tell me!"

Vegeta grasped his hand and squeezed it, "Swear it to me!" 

Kakarot touched Vegeta's face with his other hand, smiling warmly and even brushing his palm over his cheek. 

"I swear, Vegeta! I really don't know, but uh, I can try to find out something for ya!" Kakarot beamed brightly, seemed absolutely thrilled to have some task to occupy himself with.

Vegeta smiled a bit, actually feeling pleased with the results of this conversation. 

"Good," Vegeta tugged off his boots and started squirming out of his armor. 

"Here," Kakarot tugged the armor over his head. 

"Kakarot! I didn't need your help," Vegeta said hotly, blushing. 

"Yeah, I know. It was just easier than...watching you," Kakarot was shifting his feet around. Seeming very reluctant.

"Don't watch me, then," Vegeta said simply, standing up to remove his body suit.

Kakarot seemed frozen to the spot. Vegeta grabbed the top part of it to drag it down over his body. 

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta grumbled, "You already saw what I look like." Kakarot appeared visibly flustered.

"Oh, uh--yeah. I know. I um, just didn't know you were going to take that part off..," Kakarot said lamely, touching the back of his head and avoiding Vegeta's gaze. 

"Are you lying, Kakarot?" Vegeta crossed his arms and took a step forward. Kakarot hastily stepped backwards and fell onto his ass, yowling at the hotness of the fire and hopping back out of it. 

Vegeta chuckled at his stupidity before turning away to tuck himself into the blanket. It was a while before Kakarot joined him. 

Karkarot's body was impossibly hot, given how far away he was laying. It was incredibly distracting and Vegeta grew annoyed, finally turning over to angrily face Kakarot. 

"What is _with_ you, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. 

"What do you mean?" he looked baffled, confused. 

"I mean, all of the heat coming off you. It's like you're trying to set us both on fire!" Vegeta said. He noticed some sweat clinging to his neck. He watched it as it fell into oblivion, disappearing into Kakarot's gi. 

"Oh! Uh, I think that's my ki. It's going a bit haywire," Kakarot chuckled nervously. 

"Why? And why can I feel it?" 

"Vegeta, I think you can detect _ki_. You just don't know it," Kakarot said.

Vegeta noticed he ignored the first part of his question. He steeled his jaw, unwilling to pursue this conversation any further. 

"Just stop it, will you," Vegeta grumbled and rolled back over. 

"Yy-eah, I'll be right back, t-then," Kakarot hopped out of the bed and he heard him dabbing about in the nearby stream.

His "ki" faded as he went further out, allowing Vegeta to relax.

Vegeta's heart was still racing, however. It continue to race, even after Kakarot had returned. 

_What in the hell is going on?_

As he lay trying to go to sleep, Vegeta heard Kakarot's annoyed sighs and grunts as he tossed and turned. 

_Could it be, that now...I'm doing that?_

_Arousal? It couldn't be._

Vegeta sat up in alarm. Kakarot didn't question him as he walked away to relieve himself. 

_Kakarot feels these strange emotions, too?_

_He has a physical reaction? To me?_

Vegeta couldn't bring himself back over to Kakarot straight away. He needed more time to calm himself, to try to understand. 

_I'll just watch him, from now on. I need to figure this all out--before Kakarot gets ahead of me and starts using it against me!_

  
  
  



	8. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta finally gets another chance to fight Goku._

  
  


Kakarot was already hard at work when Vegeta woke up shortly after sunrise. Vegeta disappeared into the cave to don his armor, then returned to observe him. There was a frame of branches tied together, along with what was apparently a mattress-in-progress. 

"Oh? You didn't forget," Vegeta feigned surprise. Kakarot beamed up at him, a dizzying sight so early in the morning.

"Nah, I figured I'd get it out the way while my mind is fresh, before I have a chance to forget again," he chuckled, "I even made you a frame." Kakarot seemed to expect praise. 

Vegeta snorted, turning away. 

"Wonderful," Vegeta snarked. 

He could almost feel the _sullen_ expression on the others face. 

"Am I allowed to leave?" Vegeta asked boredly. 

"Yeah, if you want. If you go too far, I'll have to follow you again," he mumbled, continuing to work at his craft. 

"Hn. I'll go where I want, Kakarot. If I say I won't kill anyone, will it prevent you from following me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, it will. I'll know when you return, anyway. Or when I find you. So do what ya want, then," Kakarot grumbled, "I'll be looking for you after I'm finished." Kakarot drew himself to his full height, eying Vegeta suspiciously.

Vegeta felt chills down his spine. 

"You may not like what you find," Vegeta threatened, "I'm ready to fight you, Kakarot. It's been too long." 

"I agree, Vegeta. We will spar. But..." Kakarot's voice was serious. 

"There are some rules, y'know," he said. 

"Rules? There are no rules in fighting," Vegeta laughed. 

"There are. There are three rules, Vegeta. You must swear to obey them! If you want to fight," Kakarot smirked, extending his hand. Vegeta took it willingly. 

"I swear," Vegeta muttered reluctantly. Kakarot nodded. 

"Me too. I swear," he replied. 

"First, if someone is injured seriously, we gotta stop. Like a broken bone, trouble breathing, or a head injury," 

Vegeta nodded, 

"Second, everyone has to say if they are going to use an attack, like Kamehameha or...that thing you did, in our battle..."

"Galick Gun," Vegeta answered coolly. 

"Yeah, that. Galick gun. You gotta tell if you're going to use it first," 

Vegeta nodded again, 

"And third. If one of us passes out, we have to treat the other. So if I pass out, you gotta stop hitting me. And treat my injuries," Kakarot held out his hand, dropping a small pellet into Vegeta's open one. 

"This is a _senzu bean_. It will heal all injuries. It's for emergencies only. Either you or me, I got one too. So if you pass out, I'll be able to help you, too. If I get injured too bad, you gotta give that to me. Or take it yourself, if you get badly injured. Do you understand?" Kakarot asked him, tilting his head. 

Vegeta was _impressed_. He'd never seen Kakarot put so much planning into anything before. He knew better than to ask Kakarot about the _senzu_. Kakarot would not speak on it, Vegeta knew. 

"I agree," Vegeta said, stuffing the bean into his glove. He felt it pressing against his finger "When you find me, we will spar. No questions asked, by your rules," Vegeta inclined his head in agreement. 

Kakarot bowed again, at the waist. It sent a strange feeling through Vegeta, pride, happiness and ...something strange, Vegeta wasn't sure. Vegeta nodded at him again before taking off. 

Searching. Away from his camp, and Kakarot's camp. Away from any of Frieza's bases. Away from those pathetic Namekians. He found a rather barren area--similar to the site of their first battle, on Earth. Although the large cliffs and valleys were not as pleasing to Vegeta as the ones on Earth. 

Earth. Vegeta hadn't seen too much of it, really. But it was clearly superior to this rock. Part of Vegeta understood why Kakarot insisted on keeping it intact. Even Vegeta hadn't intended to destroy Earth. Of course, Vegeta might have had to anyway, if Lo--Frieza ordered it. He had been more interested in Kakarot, acquiring him for his purposes. 

_That worked out, Vegeta thought sardonically, seems like this is the opposite of what I wanted._

Vegeta sighed, fretting. 

_Still. Even though it isn't what I intended to happen, somehow I'm..._

Vegeta gasped in astonishment, touching his heart. It had a warm, comforting feeling.

_Happy. I'm happy._

Vegeta was floored--never had he experienced it before. Contentment, happiness. Of course, Frieza still had to be dealt with. And Kakarot was stalking him. But, overall...it wasn't that bad. Vegeta bit his lip, staring over the horizon. Taking in the vast cliffs of Namek and the few spots of oddly shaped trees. 

Somehow Vegeta's thoughts on his own happiness had taken his mind from the battle. So, he quickly pushed them back, instead pacing restlessly. 

_Would Kakarot still be a challenge to Vegeta?_

It would be sorely disappointing, if he wasn't. After all, Kakarot had been hinting at battling Vegeta--he had to have some increase in battle power to be so confident. 

_Or does he? Would he be itching to fight me, even if he knew I would decimate him?_

Vegeta was uncertain. Part of him thought, Kakarot would want to fight him, even if he knew he'd lose. That seemed odd to Vegeta. Did he have no pride, no shame? Vegeta wouldn't have to wait long--he felt an odd sense of foreboding. Unable to recognize it. Still, Vegeta knew it must be Kakarot approaching. Although, he couldn't be completely sure--even if it was Kakarot, would he attack immediately, like an enemy?

Vegeta readied himself, but was uncertain of which direction Kakarot would approach from--until he _felt_ it, the _ki_. It was certainly Kakarot, approching from the east. Vegeta fell into his stance, facing toward him and finally seeing him approaching. 

Kakarot landed a bit further back, perhaps fearing a ki blast. 

"Are you ready, Vegeta?" Kakarot yelled from the distance. 

"Of course I am! Hurry up and attack already," Vegeta yelled back. Vegeta balked as Kakarot took a defensive stance instead. He wasn't immediately attacking. 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta raged, feeling his temper flaring. 

"Come over here, Vegeta!" Kakarot taunted him. 

" _Kisama_!" Vegeta launched toward him, handing him a ki blast. Easily dodged. Kakarot didn't come for him right away, choosing to retreat further, trying to get Vegeta to chase. 

Vegeta chased him, all right, with several close ki blasts that must of heated him up a bit with how close they came. Now Kakarot was rushing toward him with alarming speed. 

Vegeta barely managed to block the powerful blow and counter with his own heavy-hit. He'd put maximum force into the blow, expecting Kakarot to be flying. He'd blocked it--Vegeta gasped and gained some distance from him to recover from the shock of Kakarot's ability, evident already so early in their battle. 

_He's not even using Kaio-ken._

Vegeta honed in his focus completely on Kakarot, knowing he must be absolutely flawless in order to penetrate Kakarot's defense. It was a tall-order, but to someone like Vegeta--he achieved flawless offense quite often in battle. 

He rushed Kakarot, feigning a punch and following up by going low, striking Kakarot with both feet, in his abdomen. He did not ascend skyward, as Vegeta expected, but was stunned for a moment while Vegeta followed-up with two more sharp kicks before Kakarot righted himself and started blocking again. 

"Sloppy," Vegeta snarled, enraged. Kakarot had a deathly serious expression, not rising to his bait. 

That was the only effective blow exchanged between them for what seemed like hours. The intensity of it thrilled Vegeta--there was no trace of the jokey idiot Vegeta had gotten to know. Each blow was repeled, blocked, countered or dodged on _both_ their parts. 

Still, Vegeta knew he had to do some damage to Kakarot, and soon. After all, Goku doing this _well_ while still not using Kaio-ken...

Vegeta couldn't think on that, now. Kakarot had halted his onslaught against Vegeta, breathing heavily--now was his chance. Vegeta leapt skyward, charging his power--feeling the clouds rumbling menacingly at him, charging him with electricity. 

Vegeta roared as the power flowed through him and flew at Kakarot, slamming his feet forth with battle-ending force--Kakarot attempted a block, being too late to dodge but was unable to block the force of Vegeta's blow. He was sent flying as Vegeta followed him with more charged punches, hearing him scream in agony. 

_That sounded good._

Kakarot howled again and bounded away from him, baiting chase--Vegeta was faster, having not been given such a devastating blow and appeared in front of him. Kakarot soared skyward and Vegeta knew he was looking for a break to charge up with Kaio-ken. 

_This "spar" was heating up._

"Did you like that, Kakarot?" Vegeta laughed, "I enjoyed it immensely!" Vegeta caught the other saiyajin again, taking Kakarot's wrist as he'd tried to power up the kaio-ken. He slammed him into a nearby cliff, seeing a cavern emerge. 

A moment of hesitance was all it took for Vegeta to lose control of Kakarot. Vegeta had hesitated a moment before flying into the dark cavern. 

"Kaio-ken!" he heard Kakarot's enraged scream as Vegeta entered, cursing under his breath. Vegeta immediately started charging a ki blast and releasing it, blowing the whole thing while he retreated. 

_Can't believe I fell for that shit._

Vegeta's hits were still powerful, but he'd lost the shocking element. He couldn't charge it again, without subduing Kakarot. His eyes searched the cliff debri desperately, hoping that somehow the powerful blast had incapacitated him. 

Predictably, Kakarot was mostly undamaged. Vegeta reeled for a moment--Kakarot. His shirt was in tatters and he was _filthy_ with soot and dirt, with some apparent damage to his skin. Vegeta could only stare as the now-larger Kakarot breathed heavily, keeping his eyes on Vegeta's. 

"Had enough?" Kakarot asked, "Or do ya want more?" 

_Was this idiot trying to back out already?_

Vegeta laughed. "I'm just getting started, Kakarot." 

Kakarot grinned at it him. 

"I was hopin' you'd say that." 

Kakarot leapt at him, predictibly and Vegeta's fist sped towards his jaw--but was halted by Kakarot. Kakarot's strength was immense. Vegeta flinched, prepared for the counterattack to his open face. Vegeta blinked in confusion when the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes to look at Kakarot, who stood in front of him, still holding his arm. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Kakarot!?" Vegeta demanded. Vegeta landed a brutal knee to his mid-section, a punishment that sent him to his knees, where his face met both Vegeta's boots, sending him flying backwards. 

Kakarot roared in fury and was on him in an instant, slamming him into the ground, holding him as he snarled at Vegeta's face. Vegeta grunted in annoyance, held hostage by the clown. 

"The fuck is wrong with you! Why aren't you hitting me!?" Vegeta squirmed, captured. Kakarot was frowning, his brow furrowed. 

" _Baka_! Get off me," Vegeta roared, Kakarot was about get kicked somewhere that world definitely require a _senzu_. 

"Vegeta! Let's stop!" Kakarot looked nervous, probably aware that he was about to be kicked very, very hard. Vegeta growled, annoyed. 

"Fuck, Kakarot. Why are you backing out now?" Vegeta looked at him as he felt Kakarot's grip receding. He was _somewhat_ wounded, but he'd seemed so adament about continuing on before. 

Of course, the blow from both Vegeta's feet to his face did some damage. He watched as Kakarot winced, touching his broken nose. Vegeta looked away as he re-set it, squirming uncomfortably as he heard Kakarot's hiss of pain. 

"You didn't even injure me!" Vegeta huffed. 

"That's a _good_ thing, Vegeta. Besides, we had to stop--you broke my nose. That's the first rule, we gotta stop if someone gets injured--like broken bones," 

"Lying bastard. You weren't going all out. Besides, a broken nose _isn't_ serious. You said a _serious_ injury, Kakarot," Vegeta accused him. Kakarot flushed guiltily. 

"I was! And it's serious enough," he said. Vegeta glared at him, completely unconvinced. 

"Stop lying before I start hitting you again!" Vegeta threatened. 

"I can't explain it, Geta. I just knew we needed to stop. So yeah, at the end--maybe I did hold back _a little_. But before that, I was givin' it my all," Kakarot grinned, grasping Vegeta's shoulder. 

"Wow, Geta. You're so _strong_. I can't even believe it," Kakarot gushed, causing Vegeta to look away from him, feeling himself warming up at the compliment. Even though it was clearly **_bullshit_**. 

"If we're not going all out, what's the point?" Vegeta muttered. 

"The point is _fun_! I know you had fun, too," Kakarot squeezed his shoulder, "Let's get back, I gotta get cleaned up. You really did a number on me!" 

On their journey back to Kakarot's camp, he chatted constantly, mentioning this or that, how that patch of dirt looks, how bright the sun was and every inane thing that popped into his vapid head. It was getting on Vegeta's nerves. 

"Hey! Let's go to your camp, you've got more water!" Kakarot adjusted his course and Vegeta, annoyed, followed him. 

"Don't you need your "supplies?"" Vegeta objected. 

"No, I've already got a few things over there..." he said. Vegeta furrowed his brow, trying to remember when _that happened._

"I don't need your crap littering up my space!" Vegeta barked. 

"Vegetaaa," Kakarot whined, "You had _nothing_ there. Nothing. At all!" 

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta resigned himself. He had little defense--in fact, he had done very little to improve his camp. He flushed, embarrassed. Then he growled, mostly at himself for being embarrassed in the first place by this _low-class_ warrior. 

Once they landed, Vegeta frowned. Kakarot had limped slightly upon landing. 

"You're injured," he stated. 

"I'm okay," Goku flinched in pain and Vegeta felt a stab of ...something. Also pain? Vegeta felt pain, when he saw Kakarot's face grimacing. "The kaio-ken takes a lot out of me. That blast kinda got me, too. It's not bad." Goku fidgeted, aware of Vegeta's discerning eyes upon his body. 

"The rules state that I must treat your injuries, Kakarot," Vegeta said sternly, "They are your rules, are they not? Do you not follow your own rules?" 

Kakarot shifted, uncomfortable. 

"Uh, well...I meant like, if I was unconscious or something," he blushed furiously. 

"Sit," Vegeta ordered, "Where is your crap?" 

Kakarot roamed over to the grass cot and awkwardly sat. 

"There's a bucket, in the cave. And a little bag, and a towel...I'll need some water," Kakarot looked extremely unsettled as Vegeta made his was into the cave. It was making Vegeta feel even more awkward, but he shoved it away, pretending this was his own _normal behavior_. 

Vegeta noticed it was the same bag from that night. He frowned, feeling a sense deja vu, as if he were simply repeating an act, following in his own footsteps. It was odd, and Vegeta felt great anticipation for actually following through his intent. 

He sighed deeply before returning to Kakarot, finding him picking at the tatters of his shirt. 

"Why isn't that off?" Vegeta grumbled as he filled the bucket with water. Vegeta knelt beside him, placing his hand in the bucket and boiling the water quickly. 

"Kakarot, I need to _see_ your injuries in order to treat you," Vegeta stated, "You're dawdling." Kakarot was looking more and more flustered, bordering on impatient. 

"I can do this part, Geta," he said, his hand rubbing at his ashy face as Vegeta wrung out the towel and wiped it, wiped all that disgusting ash from his beautiful face. 

He kept on wiping as Kakarot stared at him, as if Vegeta had suddenly grown a pair of antlers from his forehead. 

And then Vegeta wiped his lips, remembering the strange sensation as Kakarot had touched Vegeta's lips. He wiped them more gently than the other part and stared at Kakarot's lips, transfixed.

"Geta, you can..." Kakarot shifted, leaning forward, "You can kiss me. Press your lips against mine..." 

A moment of uncertainty. But Kakarot's lips, they were so close...

The whole thing was starting to bother Vegeta, so he ended the moment with what he thought to be the correct course of action. Vegeta had to end the awkwardness, the uncertainty and the strange new desire. 

Vegeta pressed his lips onto Kakarot's quickly, feeling them tremble slightly and then move a bit, causing Vegeta to pull back in alarm. He quickly grabbed the bucket. 

"The water's dirty," he grumbled. He didn't spare a look for Kakarot until he returned with the fresh, heating it up again. 

  
Kakarot appeared to be in a state of ...something. He was staring up, appearing dazed, talking to himself. 

"You kissed me," Kakarot said. Vegeta knew he was talking to him, but Kakarot did not look at him. So he didn't respond. Vegeta frowned. 

"I thought I told you to remove this," Vegeta tugged at his shirt. Finally, Kakarot snapped out of whatever the hell happened to him. He was looking at Vegeta, tearfully. 

Vegeta gasped in horror. He could see tears, threatening to fall from Kakarotto's eyes. 

"W-what?" Vegeta was startled. 

"Vegeta, you kissed me!" the tears started falling out, "I'm so happy..." Suddenly Kakarot was embracing him, still crying. 

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" Vegeta backed away from him, scrambling away on his ass, pushing with his legs. Kakarot continued to try to cry on Vegeta as he retreated. "Why are you crying, Kakarotto!?" Vegeta's heart was racing now, his breath coming unevenly. Heaving breaths, like he was drowning with no water.

"Vegeta! Calm down," Kakarot was by his side, touching his arm, "Just breathe." Hand on his shoulder. Deep breaths, deep breaths. 

"You're freaking me out, Kakarot," Vegeta managed, his breathing returning to somewhat normal. 

"Vegeta..." Kakarot sounded somewhat defeated, "You can't pretend that didn't happen..." Vegeta snorted.

"Is this some sentimental Earthling nonsense? Kakarot, get that out of your head--that isn't who we are. We are _saiyajins_ ," Vegeta told him, reaching up grasp Kakarot's wrist. 

"Love," Kakarot stated, "It's called love, Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head, "no." 

"Look, I don't have time for such silly ideas. Nothing has changed, you're just..." Vegeta paused, uncertain, "You're just imagining something between us, when there is nothing." 

Kakarot gasped, horrified. His mouth was slack. He looked as if he'd been slapped. 

"That isn't true!" Kakarot squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away from Vegeta, "How can you say that!?" 

_Shimatta. Kakarot was about to have another tantrum._

Vegeta flinched, bracing himself for the onslaught. 

It never came. Kakarot just crawled back to treat his injuries. 

"I'll do this myself," he said coldly. Vegeta bit his lip, looking away.

"I'm going to hunt," Vegeta said, "I'll be back, soon. And no, I won't kill anyone." Vegeta felt pure relief as he blasted away from the uncomfortable situation.

  
  
Vegeta had to stop, to clear his mind before going very far. He chose a ledge to look over the horizon, keeping a lookout for any animals. His lips were trembling, his whole body was actually shaking. 

He thought of that tender moment, when he'd kissed Kakarot's lips. How things had blown up after such a small action, how quickly it was over. How now, Kakarot seemed upset, perhaps hating Vegeta. 

_Why? Why is he angry with me?_

Vegeta clenched his jaw, willing it not to happen. But it did. A few tears escaped from his stubborn eyes and he collapsed, grasping his chest. There was some unknown feeling, painful and hateful. 

Still gasping for breath, Vegeta spotted it--a wild boar-like creature had snuffled too close to the canyon. Vegeta killed it quickly, and the action calmed him down some. 

_I might have to prepare it..._

Vegeta shuddered, disgusted. He'd have to clean this fucker because of stupid fucking Kakarot being mad. Vegeta growled, his temper still flaring. He couldn't go back, yet. 

He grabbed his kill, roaming to another spot--one where the animals wouldn't be alerted of him yet. Again, he killed. That was two. It lessened the rage, but it still remained under the surface. Still, it would be difficult to carry any more. 

He returned to see more of Kakarot sulking. He remained in his tattered clothing, although he appeared cleaner. Vegeta sighed, releasing the kills he had before walking reluctantly over to Kakarot to sit on his knees beside him. He was staring into the fire, his chin on his knees. He pressed his face into his knees when he saw Vegeta looking at him.

Finally, Vegeta placed a tentative hand on the back of Kakarot's neck. For a few moments, there was no reaction. Then he crawled, nearly on top of Vegeta. His face was very close, like he might kiss Vegeta. His hands were pressed into the ground. 

"Tell me there's nothing between us, Vegeta," Kakarot said quietly, intense. His eyes boring into Vegeta's. Vegeta tensed, flinching away slightly. His breath started coming uneven again, his heart...

Vegeta couldn't say that, now. He realized that's what had hurt Kakarot and felt a sort twisting, cutting feeling in his heart. 

"They're just words, Kakarot," Vegeta said breathlessly. 

"Words hurt people. Especially _lies_. You're lying to me, and maybe even to yourself," Kakarot said. He pulled back, sitting in front of Vegeta, his back to the fire. Vegeta was silent, patiently waiting for the rest of his punishment. 

"I want you to apologize," Goku said seriously, crossing his arms. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly. A few moments later, he opened one to peek--Kakarot was still there, looking pissed. 

"Really, Kakarot? You want _me_ , to apologize to _you_ , for some measly words?" 

"Yeah. I do," Kakarot insisted stubbornly. Vegeta gritted his teeth. 

"Fine, I'm sorry!" he barked, crossing his arms. Kakarot didn't budge. 

"Not like that! You gotta look at me, and say it nicer! And say what for! C'mon, Geta, you know that..." Kakarot grumbled. But, Vegeta really _didn't_ know any of this, none of these emotional games had played any sort of role in his life whatsoever. Until he decided to go to Earth. 

_Stupid mudball. Now look what I've gotten into._

Vegeta swallowed, willing himself to look at Kakarot's hard eyes. His expression opened a bit and he let his arms fall away from his chest. 

"I'm sorry, for saying those words that hurt you," Vegeta's voice lacked emotion, but Kakarot's eyes lit up again. A slow smile spread across his face and he, once again, tried to embrace Vegeta and Vegeta, again rejected it. 

"Kakarot, your clothes are filthy. Why do you keep trying to get me dirty?" Vegeta growled, pushing his face away. 

"Is that really why you won't hug me?" Kakarot pouted, scooting away and hopping to his feet to roam to the other side of the camp. 

"Why don't you just change, then?" Vegeta suggested. 

"'Cause. We're about to get dirty," Kakarot grinned at him, holding up a large knife, "C'mon." 

"We?" Vegeta repeated, as Kakarot stood over him with his arm out, waiting for Vegeta to take it. 

"Yeah. You're not getting out of it this time," his hand stayed. Vegeta took it, sighing. 

"Looks like you got some good ones, Geta. We won't have to hunt for a few days. So at least there's that, huh?" Vegeta made a noncommittal sound. 

"I'm glad ya got two of 'em. That way, I can show ya the first one, and you can do the second!" 

"Fantastic," Vegeta grumbled. Kakarot chuckled at him. 

True to his word, Goku made Vegeta watch him prepare the first. It was a disgusting and brutal process that made Vegeta flinch. Kakarot gutted it methodically, seeming uncharacteristically callous. 

"I like to say a little, "thank you" after I'm done!" Kakarot bowed at the animal, murmuring to it. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"That fucking stinks," Vegeta said, indicating the bucket of entrails, "Get rid of it, first..." Kakarot took it away from him to dump it further out. 

Vegeta took this time to stare at the boar--the one _Vegeta_ was supposed to gut. He frowned at it, disgusted. Vegeta removed his gloves and white boots, tossing them aside. He picked up Kakarot's large, bloody knife, tossing its weight in his hand to get a feel for it. 

It just wasn't the same, as butchering something that was _alive_. It wasn't exciting. Kakarot returned as Vegeta made the first incision, watching him closely. 

"Hey! Vegeta, you forgot somethin.' You gotta get the B & B," Kakarot said. Vegeta looked at him quizzically. 

"Butt 'n' balls," Goku snickered at the look on Vegeta's face. 

" _Kuso_! Kakarot, you do that part," Vegeta said, disgusted. 

"Nah, Vegeta. You at least gotta do it once. You don't want to have to figure this out when you're starving, trust me." 

Kakarot did help a little throughout the process, but remained stubborn, making Vegeta do every step mostly by himself. 

When he was finished, Vegeta was sweaty and bloody. Yet, he felt a _twinge_ of pride. He knew it would be a much simpler matter to handle in the future, if necessary. 

Kakarot beaming at him didn't hurt either. 

"I am _never_ doing that again, Kakarot. Don't look so excited," Vegeta grumbled. 

"Maybe not, but you'll know. For when I'm gone," Kakarot said. Vegeta looked at him, alarmed. 

"Gone? You're leaving?" Vegeta asked quietly. 

"Vegeta, now's not the time for this, okay? Let's just get back to camp and get cleaned up," Kakarot sighed. Vegeta remained quiet and thoughtful as they walked to the stream. 

"You want to go first?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta nodded. "All right. I'll put the food on, then." 

Vegeta was feeling dazed as he removed his clothing and dipped himself into the spring, scrubbing half-heartedly at his bodysuit. 

_Of course he's going to leave, eventually. What's the alternative, to spend forever with this idiot?_

Vegeta bit his lip. He did not like the feeling of dread dropping through his stomach. He splashed some water on his face and dunked his head, scrubbing. 

_Do I want to spend forever with this idiot?_

Of course, Vegeta didn't. Not every second, every day of his overwhelming presense. Yet, the idea of Kakarot being _gone_ from his life completely, for any length of time...

It didn't feel right. Didn't seem right. A memory, still fresh in his mind. 

_"Love," Kakarot stated, "It's called love, Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head, "no."_

Vegeta shook his hair out, sending water flying out in all directions. He felt aware of Kakarot looking at the back of his head and tensed. Somehow, he just didn't feel okay with letting Kakarot see him get out of the spring.

Vegeta knew his body was imperfect. Such vanity wasn't usually a part of his lifestyle, but he didn't want Kakarot looking at his scars. Even though he'd already seen them. 

"Don't look over here. I'm going to get out," Vegeta warned him. 

"Wait!" Kakarot started, his voice high, "I'll get you some fresh clothes." Vegeta flinched, realizing he hadn't even thought of it before hopping in. 

Kakarot approached him as if he were a doe in the forest he was trying not to frighten. It was odd, and the look he got from Kakarot was strange as well, as he placed the clothes and towel on the rocks nearby. 

"I'm gonna leave ya for a little bit," Kakarot fidgeted nervously. Vegeta nodded silently, staring as Kakarot flew off. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out without the strange tension of Kakarot's eyes on his body. 

Which they would have been. Vegeta noticed that Kakarot often stared at him, especially if he wasn't properly dressed. It irked him, but also... 

_He likes looking at my body._

Vegeta dried himself near the fire and quickly dressed, anxious of Kakarot's return. He watched as the meat sizzled enticingly. The thought that Kakarot might like looking at his body made Vegeta feel strangely heated. Somewhat embarrassed, and... _excited_. Aroused, his heartbeat was speeding up. Vegeta really needed to stop thinking about it. 

  
  
The food was finished and Kakarot still hadn't returned. Vegeta ate alone, solemn. He waited for a while, expecting Kakarot to return. 

After some time, Vegeta decided he wasn't coming back and went to bed alone. 


	9. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta learns a shocking secret that threatens to unravel him._

The next day passed with no sign of Kakarot. Then another. 

Vegeta started to get a nagging sensation, anxiety. Was Kakarot okay? Anger, perhaps Kakarot was avoiding him.

_Has Kakarot left me?_

Vegeta trained like usual and avoided getting involved in any unnecessary bloodshed. After all, Vegeta didn't want another lecture about how _wrong_ killing "innocent" people was. 

With Kakarot gone, however...Vegeta did think of violence. It was his usual solution to these types of problems, _feelings. Emotions_. Vegeta responded with violence or self-flagellation. 

He wanted to go after Zarbon. He wanted to hurt that arrogant prick. Wanted to _kill_ him, maim his stupid pretty face. 

Vegeta wanted to hurt Kakarot, too. Not kill. Hurt his face, injure him, make him bleed. He'd made Vegeta feel insecure with his sudden absence. 

Vegeta roamed the skies, spotting a small Namekian. He looked more interesting than whatever the hell else was around, so Vegeta landed near him, seeing he was a child. 

The village was pathetic. It looked primitive and ugly to Vegeta. Vegeta sat crossed-legged as the child fled, hiding behind the brush only to peek out at him a moment later. 

"Namekian!" Vegeta barked, "Come here." The child looked alarmed, staring at Vegeta fearfully. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. _Tch_ ," Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. 

The child approached him cautiously, erring to the side. 

"I'm Dende," he said shyly. 

"I don't need your name. I need a report of any unusual activity in this area," Vegeta said gruffly. 

"There haven't been any attacks, if that's what you mean. I haven't seen any of Frieza's men around here recently," the child was surprisingly cordial. 

"Are you one of Goku's friends?" he asked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Vegeta stated, "I know of Kakarot." There was a heavy, awkward pause. 

"He didn't send you?" Dende asked, curious. Vegeta held back his anger--he really didn't need to murder this tiny Namekian. 

"Kakarot does not "send" me anywhere. He is a _third-class baka_ warrior. I am an _elite_ ," Vegeta answered, his tone chilly but constrained. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dende appeared to change color, his skin turning a strange shade of greenish-purple. 

"You have nothing of use to offer me. I have no reason to explain anything to you. Give me information, or leave," Vegeta responded. 

"You said the name _Kakarot_. That is Goku, correct? But, who are you?" the child met Vegeta's eyes with no fear. Vegeta furrowed his brows in confusion. It should be scampering off at this point, not continuing to prod him. 

"I am Vegeta. The rest does not matter," Vegeta said darkly. 

"I sense you are troubled, Vegeta," the child continued, "I wish I could help you, but I cannot. I have not seen Goku lately." 

"That isn't what troubles me," Vegeta said, crossing his arms in defiance. The child scurried closer to Vegeta. 

"Then what troubles you?" the child had gentle, seeking eyes. 

"It is no concern of yours, child," Vegeta answered. 

"Frieza," the child said, "Frieza troubles you." Vegeta hissed, grinding his teeth. 

"I said, it isn't your business!" Vegeta snapped at him. The child looked unconcerned. 

"Come with me, Vegeta. There," the child pointed at a small hut and grabbed Vegeta's hand, tugging at it. 

_Don't kill it, don't kill it..._

Vegeta gritted his teeth again, rising stiffly and following the child. 

_Why am I even bothering with this nonsense? It's a waste of time._

"This is my house," Dende tugged Vegeta inside, where he smelled something fragrant wafting throughout the small hut. A Namekian was standing over an old-fashioned stove. 

"My brother makes tea with the flowers around here. It will help relax your mind, Vegeta," Dende said. Vegeta was tempted, the smell of it interesting to him. "Would you like to try it?" 

Vegeta nodded dumbly. He said nothing as the tea was offered to him, sniffing it and feeling a bit lightheaded. After witnessing Dende have a sip, and a friendly nod from the other, Vegeta tried it. It was hot and flowery, tasting unique and somewhat grassy. It was good--and true to Dende's word, seemed to calm some of the turmoil within Vegeta. 

"I must go," Vegeta stood abruptly after finishing most of the tea. 

"You are welcome here, Vegeta. I sense your spirit is strong and your heart is good," Dende bowed to him. Vegeta twitched uncomfortably. 

"Perhaps. Goodbye, Namekian," Vegeta inclined his head. 

Vegeta flew to the site he'd sparred Kakarot previously, to think on his life. How he'd realized his own happiness here, before his spar with Kakarot. How, now--now that happiness seemed so fragile. So small, still fluttering within him, but tainted by his doubt of Kakarot's loyalty. 

_Will he return to me?_

Vegeta supposed he could search him out, eventually. Yet if Kakarot didn't want to be found, it wouldn't be a simple matter to locate him. Vegeta sat, closing his eyes to meditate. Something about that beverage made him feel different, lightheaded. Contemplative. 

Memories flowed freely through him, of Kakarot and Vegeta, of Vegeta-sei, of his time spent serving under Frieza--yet without any of the tumultuous emotions of the actual memories. 

Images that weren't memories also flowed through him, seeming to take Vegeta away from Namek-sei and through the stars, a journey through space that seemed timeless and surreal. He saw an image of Vegeta-sei, then was struck by a new vision--one that was different than the images he'd seen before.

_He saw a female saiyajin. She was somewhat young and darkly beautiful. Her looks were delicate by saiyan standards, small with haunting eyes and long hair. Her hair caught Vegeta's attention--it seemed to be the exact shade of his own. Her eyes, too--burned with familiarity. Her mouth was moving, saying something with conviction--but Vegeta heard nothing._

Vegeta gasped, coming to from his meditation. 

_Who was that!? Was it real?_

Vegeta had little time to think, however. He felt apprehensive, sensing an ominous approach.

_Could it be...Kakarotto!?_

His heart leapt with excitement, astounding Vegeta. Why did the thought of Kakarot excite him, even though he'd seen the other saiyajin just a few days ago? 

As the presence drew near, Vegeta felt a vague sense of recognition. It was hard to place, though. Vegeta readied himself for an attack, uncertain if it was _really_ Kakarot. 

Even as the presence came close, he tensed, still not recognizing it. He could sense the direction of the approach, however. He faced west, raising his hand to his eyes to shield out the sun, squinting into the distance. He observed a large form. Vegeta gasped. 

"Dodoria!" Vegeta crouched, immediately readying himself for battle. 

"Long time, no see, Vegeta. It seems you're finally all by your lonesome," the large alien laughed, making Vegeta bristle with disgust. "Lord Frieza isn't very happy with you, Vegeta. In fact, he gave me permission to kill you, if necessary. And I'm pretty sure that it's necessary," Dodoria said, bored. 

"You're out of your mind, Dodoria. You're no match for me," Vegeta laughed coldly, "You're welcome to try." 

Dodoria pressed a button on his scouter, scanning Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, your power level has gotten even lower! I don't know you managed to actually get even weaker," Dodoria crouched, his mass wobbling dangerously. "Hohoho, ready for me?" 

Vegeta smiled, a haughty and knowing one. 

"I suppose you don't understand. After all, I've learned something from the Earthlings. Not to give away my battle power so easily," Vegeta began to power up. 

Dodoria pressed the scouter again, his fat face crumbling, 

"What? There's no way that's right. Useless piece of crap!" Dodoria jerked off the scouter, crushing it under a massive boot. 

"Try this on for size, pup!" Dodoria was enraged, launching an energy beam from his squishy fist. Vegeta didn't bother to dodge it, nor follow up beams that came. After being struck my several of them, Vegeta actually felt a _tss_ of a bit of his hair being singed. It pissed him off greatly. 

"You imbecile!" Vegeta was beside him, delivering a brutal kick, _whomp_. Dodoria's large form was sent careening down off the cliff he stood upon. Vegeta landed next to him, still bored. Dodoria did nothing to awaken his desire for bloodlust, and his form disgusted Vegeta in a way that made him hesitate touch him, even if it was to inflict pain upon the useless lump. 

Still, pain was pain. Dodoria deserved plenty of pain, that much was for certain. He slung a meaty fist at Vegeta, who stopped his arm short above his head. He gripped into the flesh brutally, sinking into the muscle. Seeing pinkish blood staining his gloves, annoyed, he grabbed the other arm as well and began to pull the fat bastard apart. 

"Vegeta!" Dodoria screamed in pain, "I have information! Let me go, and I'll tell you what I know!" Vegeta pulled back a little further.

  
"Tell me now, _kisama_! Or I'll tear you in half!" Vegeta hissed. 

"Vegeta-sei wasn't destroyed by a meteor!" Dodoria gasped, "I'll tell you everything, please! Let me go." Dodoria was sobbbing pathetically. Vegeta released him, darkly curious. 

"Start talking, fatso," Vegeta growled, scowling at Dodoria's cowardly cries. He then raised a fist, threatening him. 

"It was Frieza!" Dodoria's voice boomed through the canyons, "Frieza was responsible for your homeworld's destruction. Don't you think it's funny how you were sent away on a mission right before it happened? A little _too_ convenient, if you ask me!" 

Vegeta's emotions were spiraling out of control. He was about to _lose.his.shit._ A low growl built in his throat before his roar of fury sent shockwaves pulsing around him, his battle power increasing so quickly it felt it may destroy him. An eerie purplish-black aura surrounded him and he felt static electricity crackling. 

"Vegeta," Dodoria's voice was scared, uncertain, "You said--" 

"I don't give a fuck. You treated me like a puppet to do your bidding," Vegeta's said, and Dodoria held his hands up in front of himself, "Prepare to die!" 

Vegeta's cry of rage echoed around both of them as Vegeta thrust his hand at Dodoria, intending to send a normal ki-blast but it was tainted with malevolent energy, turning it black. The blast disintegrated Dodoria upon contact and left a pile of smoking dust in its wake. 

Dodoria's death did little to sate Vegeta's anger. The cold emptiness he'd felt from the loss of his homeworld melted into burning anger, setting his entire body aflame with the desire to murder Frieza with his bare hands. 

_Fucking deceitful creep, I should bash in his fucking face! All of those years I wasted, all of the trauma I endured, just to please his pathetic lizard ass. I fucking hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I fucking HATE that stupid fucking lizard._

It took all of Vegeta's self-control to not go after Frieza now. It would be _suicide_. The tyrant was the destroyer of worlds, a harbinger of death and destruction. His power was immense beyond belief. He was fucking _untouchable_ and Vegeta knew it. 

Although Vegeta was enraged, he didn't want to lose his life so foolishly--now that he finally knew what happiness was, that tiny spark that remained was the only thing preventing him from going straight for Frieza now, although Vegeta didn't know how long he could control himself. 

Vegeta felt _another_ approach.

_What the hell? Another one of Frieza's suicidal generals, perhaps?_

Vegeta really hoped it was Zarbon. It's exactly what Vegeta _needed_ to get into a better mood, slaughtering Zarbon right after Dodoria would almost be enough to set things straight in his head. 

_Fucking Goddamn. Stupid idiot, I don't want to see you right now!_

It was fucking Kakarot. Useless fuck, a true idiot to approach Vegeta in his current mood. Of course Kakarot chose this incredibly inconvenient moment to reappear. Vegeta crouched angrily, waiting for the idiot. 

"I don't fucking want to see you right now, Kakarot!" he howled in fury, charging a ki-blast as the other saiyajin landed. The blast crumbled the cliff beneath him and Kakarot shouted in alarm as he started to fall before catching himself, hovering and vulnerable. 

"Vegeta!" Kakarot's stupid mouth said, "Don't--!" 

"How stupid are you!?" Vegeta held up his fist, "Do you want to end up like lard-ass over there?" Vegeta stuck his hand towards the pile of dust that had been Dodoria. 

"Vegeta, what's wr--" Kakarot started to say. 

"Get out of my life, you invasive son-of-a-bitch!" Vegeta roared with fury and body-slammed him. Vegeta was dizzy with the force of the blow that sent Kakarot crashing down. 

Vegeta charged another ki blast as Kakarot struggled to his feet, on the ground far below Vegeta. However, Kakarot was also charging his power and glowing red. 

_Shimatta!_

"Kaio-ken," Kakarot's enraged voice howled, "times three!" 

_Not good. Not good at all. Really, Kakarot?_

Vegeta's mind blanked at the force of the blow, which stunned him. He felt Kakarot grab him from behind, holding both arms. 

"Stop it Vegeta, right now! I'm not gonna warn you again!" Kakarot hissed in his ear. 

"Fuck you!" Vegeta felt the rage take over, twisting his heart and mind. He charged his dark aura with dangerous power--feeling Kakarot flinch uncertainly behind, still not letting go. 

"Don't do it, Vegeta!" Kakarot's voice sounded panicked and his grip tightened.

It didn't matter. It was too late. 

"I'd let go if I were you, Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled, "You might not survive!" 

"C'mon, it's me...don't do that," Kakarot's voice trembled with despair, and perhaps fear. 

"Kakarot, I can't control it now! Let go--!" Vegeta roared and Kakarot complied, letting go and speeding upwards but it was too late. 

Vegeta's aura crackled with electricity, shocking Kakarot. His scream was horrifying, conveying terror and anguish.

The shock sent him blasting meters away to crash-land. He'd fazed out of kaio-ken. 

"Fuck!" Vegeta shouted as Kakarot landed, twitching. 

"K-kakarot," Vegeta's voice shook as he landed beside him, immediately grabbing onto him to try and rouse him. He shook Goku's shoulders, then immediately felt for his pulse.

He still lived. Vegeta hugged him in relief. He listened to his heartbeat for a few moments--it was beating _fast_. Vegeta pulled away, slapping his face lightly. 

"Kakarot!" he shouted, still slapping his face. Kakarot blinked his eyes open in confusion.

"Vegeta? What's goin' on?" Kakarot asked him. Vegeta clumsily withdrew the _senzu_ from his glove, dropping the glove in the process. 

"Here!" Vegeta tried to put it into his mouth. 

"No, Geta. You keep that, I'll be okay," Kakarot chuckled weakly. 

"Don't be stupid, Kakarot! I nearly killed you," Vegeta tried again, this time shoving it forcefully but Kakarot clamped his mouth shut and turned away. 

"Stubborn bastard," Vegeta grumbled, putting it back in his glove. Kakarot grinned at him, his face covered with dirt and a strange, branching burn pattern on his face. Vegeta looked down and noticed more branching burns all over his body. 

"Kakarot, you're being stupid! You're burned up everywhere," Vegeta continued. 

"Don't worry. I'll make it, I'm not that easy to take down," Kakarot sat up easily, hopping to his feet to prove his point.

Vegeta didn't miss the small grimace of pain, followed by an unconvincing half-smile. 

"Idiot," Vegeta huffed. Kakarot ignored the insult. 

"So, Vegeta. You wanna tell me what happened?" Kakarot asked, crossing his arms. Vegeta's shoulders sagged. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Kakarot," Vegeta muttered.

  
  
"At least tell me about this pile o' stuff," Kakarot put a finger to his chin, tilting his head as he examined all that remained of Dodoria, "Pretty big guy." 

"Understatement. He was disgusting, that Dodoria. I did the universe a favor," Vegeta said, "You should be thanking me." Kakarot started looking pissed. 

"He attacked _me_ first, Kakarot!" Vegeta said hotly. Kakarot was still frowning. 

"Yeah, okay. I believe you, but you don't have to be so insultin'. I mean, he's just a big ole pile o' ash--cut him some slack!" Kakarot huffed. Vegeta found himself amused and laughed easily, considering his previously foul mood. 

Kakarot shot him a look of pleased surprise. 

"Listen, uh. I'm sorry I took off, I shoulda told ya. I didn't plan on stayin'. We gotta talk, though," Kakarot scratched the back of his head. 

"That's what you're worried about? You need to take care of your injuries, first," Vegeta said, approaching him. 

Vegeta placed a tender hand on his marked cheek and leaned up, planting a kiss on his jaw. Goku immediately pulled Vegeta into an embrace and made a small sound of contentment. Vegeta watched his shade deepen when Vegeta purred at him, kissing him once more, this time on his cheek. He could feel the heat pouring off Kakarot's face and neck. 

"Did you miss me, Geta?" Goku asked quietly, his hand tightening at Vegeta's hip. Vegeta pinned him with a heated gaze that left Kakarot speechless. Vegeta admitted to himself that Kakarot served as a pleasing distraction, but that was all.

"No. I wanted to see your reaction, nothing more," Vegeta said, pulling away. Kakarot tilted his head. 

"Oh, right," Kakarot leaned close to Vegeta's ear, grazing his cheek with his fingertips, "Anything else you want to see?" 

Vegeta's heart took off at his husky tone and he looked away, feeling strangely shy. Kakarot quirked his brow, then cleared his throat. 

"Anyway, Vegeta. We really gotta talk, it's real important. Can ya follow me, please?" Kakarot's tone was cooler now, and it made Vegeta anxious. He took off and Vegeta followed him in silence. 

They flew for a long time, the sky growing darker as the sun began to set. They flew deep into a mountainous region before Kakarot finally slowed, descending. He approached the side of the mountain, ushering Vegeta to follow. 

"Can you light me up, Geta?" Kakarot asked him. Vegeta grunted and formed a small power orb, shining it at the side of the mountain. Vegeta noticed Kakarot's tongue, which had stuck out unconsciously as he grazed the mountain with his fingertips. 

_That's...distracting._

Vegeta's breath was short, now. How odd that he was reacting to the smallest of Kakarot's movements and gestures.

_Why? Why does it seem so different, now?_

A few measly days apart didn't seem to be a valid explanation. So why was Kakarot having such an effect on him? 

"Here we go!" Kakarot created a strangely shaped ki-ball, morphing it into a crooked, key-like object, which he pressed into the side of the mountain. Vegeta gasped as the mountain rumbled, and large rock panel slid to the side. It revealed a passage. 

"What is this place?" Vegeta asked, incredulous. Kakarot seemed pleased. 

"Our base. It's where we all my friends stay, and Frieza is none the wiser," Goku chuckled, "Bulma's been working on ki supp--" he paused, uncertain, "ki suppr..."

"Ki suppression, Kakarot," Vegeta answered for him. Kakarot chuckled, looking embarrassed. 

"Y-yeah, that." 

As they walked down the passage, there was a larger cavern with a small, spherical house situated off to the side. Vegeta smiled, feeling rather excited about the possibility of an actual _bed_. Kakarot noticed him looking at it and smiled crookedly. 

"That's a capsule house. They're really useful! Bulma sleeps there. She might be there now, so let's go check!" Kakarot threw an arm around Vegeta, squeezing his shoulders and pulling him close. Vegeta was too stunned to object as Kakarot knocked on the door with his other hand. 

"Hold on!" a female voice cried, "Who is it!?" 

"It's me, Goku!" Kakarot said cheerily and Vegeta flinched at the odd sound of his Earthling name. 

"G-gimme a sec! I just got out the shower," the voice answered. Kakarot's arm stayed around Vegeta's shoulders, which confused him. Surely he didn't want the Earthling to see them being so familiar? Still, Vegeta didn't pull away.

The door flew open and the woman's beaming face immediately fell into a horrified expression when she saw Vegeta. 

"Goku!" the woman blushed, and Vegeta noticed she wore only a loose shirt with panties. She slammed the door again and Vegeta flinched. 

"You should have told me!" she shrieked from behind the door. Vegeta heard more commotion and angry yelling from inside. 

_Hn. She was going to answer the door like that, for Kakarot?_

Vegeta bristled slightly, unnerved. He shot Kakarot a cold look, shoving his arm away. Kakarot looked alarmed. 

"Vegeta, w--" Goku was cut off by the door once again flying open and now the earth woman wore a pair of sweatpants as well. Vegeta noticed she was unusually good-looking, further increasing his annoyance with the situation. 

"Sorry, Bulma," Kakarot said, embarrassed, "This is Vegeta!" The woman assessed Vegeta, her eyebrows raising with interest. She did not look away until Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

The woman jumped slightly before stepping aside to invite them inside. The interior was brightly lit, causing Vegeta to flinch, his eyes unaccustomed to unnatural light. There was a circular, garish sofa and a comm. monitor, some shelves that were cluttered with technological devices, shoes, books and other random objects. 

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hand and scooted into the sofa, tugging Vegeta in with him. The woman stared at their clasped hands, clearly shocked. Vegeta pulled his hand away, but Kakarot simply put his arm around Vegeta's shoulders again. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Goku!" she gasped, "What's going on?" 

"Kakarot," Vegeta said quietly, "Stop that." Kakarot swallowed hard and removed his arm, looking down and flushing. The woman's attention was no longer on Vegeta, however. She seemed only just to become aware of Kakarot's condition. 

"What happened to you!?" she asked, rushing him and tilting his face to inspect his injuries. She ignored the glare from Vegeta. Kakarot laughed awkwardly, hand-behind-head.

"Heh, heh. No big, Vegeta blew me up a little," Goku smiled, chuckling, "Ain't he cute?" 

"What!? He blew you up, so _that's why_ you're holding his hand and calling him cute!?" she screamed at them, her voice getting higher and higher. Vegeta flinched, his ears unaccostumed to the shrillness. Kakarot stood up, alarmed and holding his hands up defensively. 

"No, no. You don't understand," Kakarot said. Bulma calmed down slightly, "I'm not holding his hand 'cause he tried to blow me up. I'm holding his hand, 'cause he's my boyfriend!" Kakarot beamed proudly. Bulma's mouth fell open again and her face twitched unpleasantly. 

Kakarot gasped as the woman fell, passing out cold. 

"Bulma?" Goku asked, prodding her. There was no response. "Huh. I guess she was tired. I'm gonna put her in the bed, then we'll go, okay Vegeta?" 

"Kakarot, why is she so surprised?" Vegeta frowned at him, "Didn't they already know we were allies? Isn't that the same thing?" 

"Uh, well, not really. I'll explain it to ya later," Kakarot picked the woman up and walked into the other room. Vegeta stood up to get a look around and saw there was a bed there. 

"I want a real bed. Can't you kick her out of here? I want to live here," Vegeta crossed his arms. Kakarot approached Vegeta with the woman in his arms. 

"Here, Vegeta, hold her for a second," he shoved the woman at him, whom Vegeta regretfully took. Kakarot went to the bed and pulled back the covers. Vegeta frowned, reluctant. 

Clearly Kakarot was not going to give him the bed. So, this woman outranked Vegeta in importance? The thought was offensive. Had he been kissing that one, too? 

_Bastard._

"Kakarot, have you kissed this woman?" Vegeta asked, frowning and looking down at the pretty, blue-haired thing in his arms. 

"Ew! No way, Geta," Kakarot stuck out his tongue as he took the woman back and put her in the bed, covering her.

"You only kiss your boyfriend, Vegeta. Not your normal friends," Goku chuckled, patting his head, "Silly Vegeta."

Vegeta's mind reeled in confusion. Still, he was relieved to find out Kakarot hadn't kissed the blue-haired woman. 

"Bulma?" Goku questioned, patting her face. 

"Can't...believe," Bulma was talking in her sleep, "Impossible." 

"I think she's fine," Kakarot said, "Let's get outta here." 

"If you haven't kissed her, why did you give her the bed? I wanted the bed," Vegeta fretted and followed Kakarot out of the capsule house and further along. 

"Because you can live with me now and sleep in my bed. You're my boyfriend, remember?" Goku looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Vegeta furrowed his brow. 

"We're not friends, Kakarot. We're _allies_. I don't have friends," Vegeta scoffed, "Besides, I want my _own_ bed." 

"Vegeta, we can talk about this later. I don't want my other friends passing out like Bulma did," Kakarot said as they approached a sliding paneled door. It opened to reveal a larger area with paneling, more bright lights, a sofa and table. Vegeta's mouth fell open, seeing the small brat sitting on floor, writing. It was Kakarot's son. 

"Gohan! C'mere, son," Kakarot beamed. Gohan stared in shock at Vegeta. 

"D-d-dad, it's Vegeta!" he squeaked. Vegeta rolled his eyes as the boy ran behind the sofa. 

"Gohan, it's fine. Geta's not going to hurt you," the son approached cautiously and Kakarot ruffled Gohan's hair.

The boy smiled at Goku, but still eyed Vegeta warily. Kakarot looked at Vegeta expectantly, but he just crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Vegeta," Goku nudged him with an elbow. Vegeta rolled his eyes and repeated the gesture, scruffing the brat's head. Gohan just stared at him in shock. 

"You ate dinner yet, Gohan?" Kakarot asked. His son nodded. 

"Yeah, dad! I'm just working on the homework mom gave me," Gohan piped. Goku grinned. 

"Good boy! Isn't he smart, Vegeta?" Goku eyed him. Vegeta just shrugged, causing Goku to frown. Vegeta muttered under his breath. Kakarot's son was staring at him openly. Kakarot picked his son up. 

"We're gonna go eat now, son. Good night,' Kakarot said, kissing him. Vegeta tilted his head, uncertain.

As they continued, Vegeta fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Is that normal, Kakarot? You kissed your son," Vegeta grumbled. Kakarot chuckled. 

"Oh yeah! Uh, so you can kiss your boyfriend, or your child. It's just different than you," Kakarot lowered his voice, "kissin' me." Kakarot winked at him. 

"There's different kinds of kissing, too. I'm gonna show you later," he said, causing Vegeta's heart to immediately start pounding. "We should eat fast, 'cause I still gotta talk to you, too." 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a small mess-hall with a simple stove, refrigerator sink and counter. There was a large amount of food remaining and Goku starting shoveling his face, not bothering to sit. Vegeta was alarmed, grabbing some of food as well before Kakarot could inhale it all. 

There were _actual dishes_ , rather than just the roasted meat he and Kakarot usually ate and Vegeta would have liked to sit down and enjoy it, but it was still delicious. There were some steamed buns, fruits and vegetables--many of them unfamiliar to Vegeta. He wasted no time for questions, however, with Kakarot still stuffing his face. Kakarot drank some water from the sink and Vegeta followed suit before Kakarot led them away. 

Kakarot's room was small and disorganized. It contained nothing much other than a bed, a large trunk and some messy clothes. Kakarot groaned. 

"Man, I need ta take a shower. You stay here, I'll hurry," Kakarot seemed to be in an awful rush and quickly grabbed some clothing and a towel. 

Vegeta thought his behavior was odd. Normally, Kakarot was so considerate of Vegeta, needling him with questions. Asking if he wanted to go first to bathe, making sure he had enough food, offering him fresh clothes. It tugged at Vegeta's comfort, making him question if things were okay between them. 

Vegeta found some of Kakarot's clothing to wear, feeling out-of-sorts as he poked through his belongings. He eyed the bed dreamily, stripping down to put on Kakarot's clean bed clothes. 

Vegeta felt somewhat guilty about plunging in to Kakarot's bed with such glee, while the man wasn't in the same room as him. It smelled beautifully of Kakarot and Vegeta felt a pang, realizing Kakarot had been sleeping here comfortably rather than miserably, as Vegeta had been the last couple of nights. 

That first night sleeping alone had been rather too cold without Kakarot. Vegeta felt his heart racing, realizing he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, unless he demanded it, as Kakarot had said they were meant to share his bed, now that Vegeta was his "boyfriend." 

_What as that all about, anyway?_

Bulma's reaction to the news that he was Kakarot's boyfriend had given Vegeta reason to suspect there was _something_ strange going on, but what he couldn't be sure. He supposed he couldn't blame her for not trusting him, but passing out seemed out of place, even for an melodramatic Earthling.

Vegeta felt Kakarot's approach a few moments before the door slid open, Kakarot standing there looking awkwardly young with his fresh, clean face and too-big bed clothes. He looked uncharacteristically shy, perhaps even frightened.

"You tired?" he asked Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, before a yawn escaped. Kakarot seemed amused by this, for some reason. He turned and lowered the lights to a comfortably dim level and Vegeta stretched out lazily. Kakarot approached the bed and sat on it, staring at Vegeta. 

"You wanna wait 'til tomorrow to talk?" he asked and Vegeta nodded again.

Kakarot smiled softly. "All right, then. You mind if I give ya a kiss?"

Vegeta shook his head, sitting up to accept it. 

_What's with Kakarot's fixation on kissing? It's not that big of a deal._

Kakarot was very close to him now and he felt his heart speeding up. 

"Close your eyes, Geta," he whispered. Vegeta shrugged and complied. He felt Kakarot's warm breath and a hand that held his own. 

_Oh._

  
  
This wasn't anything like the way Vegeta had kissed _him_. Kakarot's mouth found his and didn't simply press there for a second. It was gentle, moving, coaxing. His lips parted and there was dampness on Vegeta's lips and incredible heat, overloading his senses. Vegeta gasped and opened his eyes as Kakarot leaned into him, cupping his hand over Vegeta's cheek. Kakarot's eyes were closed and Vegeta felt Kakarot's tongue glide over his lip. 

Vegeta gasped again, pulling away with wide eyes and heat burning his cheeks. He panted, alarmed. Kakarot took one look at him and dove back in, curling an arm around Vegeta's waist and pulling him closer. His lips were on Vegeta's again, pressing firmly, needy. Vegeta groaned, feeling lost and helpless under the spell of Kakarot's mouth.

Vegeta's arm encircled Kakarot's neck and he rose to gain the advantage on Kakarot, fully experiencing his mouth and body. It was incredible, kissing Kakarot this way and nothing like what he thought it would be. He felt Kakarot tugging at him before the other saiyajin pulled away, struggling for breath. 

"We-we better stop here, Geta," Kakarot whispered, "It's gettin' late."

Vegeta was stunned and managed to pull himself off Kakarot's lap. 

_When did that happen?_

"Night," Kakarot said sleepily like he hadn't just altered Vegeta's entire state of being and made him question everything he'd ever known. 


	10. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta realizes there's something going on between himself and Kakarot._

Vegeta awoke with a start, his heart beating fast. His body was burning with need, desire. He'd been dreaming. Dreaming about the man next sleeping next to him. 

_Kakarot's mouth on his, his hands exploring Vegeta's body. His mouth falling lower, to mark his neck and his hands pressing into Vegeta's hips, Kakarot's hardness pressing into him..._

"Fuck," Vegeta griped, leaping out of bed and away from the offender. Vegeta's hands were trembling as he grabbed his armor and suit, quickly and quietly. Sneaking out, away from Kakarot. 

He peeked out of the door as it slid open, hissing. Vegeta flinched, hoping it wouldn't wake the other saiyajin. He looked around, confused. He didn't know where the bathroom was at all. Vegeta nearly shouted when he saw the small, bald monk appear from a door across the corridor. 

"Vegeta!?" he shouted in alarm, falling into his battle stance. 

" _Shh_! Earthling, be quiet!" Vegeta pleaded. 

The Earthling monk was breathing heavily, unflinching. Impressive courage, considering how laughably weak he was compared to Vegeta. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Where's Goku-san? Did you hurt him!?" 

Vegeta shook his head, "no." He pointed behind him, at Kakarot's room and held a finger to his lips. 

"He's asleep, _baka_! So, be quiet," Vegeta hissed, "Where's the bathroom?" 

"What were you doing in his room?" his eyes were wide and startled, but he fell out of his battle pose. 

"None of your business! Take me to the bathroom, Earthling!" the monk pointed him further down. 

"Take a right down there and it's on the left," he said, still perplexed by Vegeta's presence. Vegeta nodded at him.

"Don't wake him, _baka_!" he glared at the small monk a final time before scurrying away. 

_That fucking Earthling is probably going straight to Kakarot to wake him up and question him, no doubt. Fuck, why are they all such nosy idiots!?_

Vegeta turned the shower on as cold as possible, forcing the thoughts of that damn dream from his mind. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood as the cold water crashed over his body. The reactions of Kakarot's friends to their physical closeness, and what happened last night...it was starting to make sense, and it wasn't good. 

_Kakarot thinks we're mated. He's telling his friends that, too. All because of...that one moment._

The memory flashed through his mind. 

_Vegeta pressed his lips onto Kakarot's quickly, feeling them tremble slightly and then move a bit, causing Vegeta to pull back in alarm._

The memory chilled him to the core, filling him with shame and dread. How could he have done such a thing, so thoughtlessly? 

Vegeta groaned in despair. What could he do? How could he get out of this, how could he undo this complete _disaster_? Pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together. A memory of Kakarot, perplexed by Vegeta's confusion. 

_"...you can live with me now and sleep in my bed. You're my boyfriend, remember?" Goku looked at him as if he'd lost his mind._

Kakarot thought Vegeta was his mate. His boyfriend. 

_What have I done!?_

Kakarot could never, ever be Vegeta's mate. Firstly, he could not bear children. Not that Vegeta particularly wanted them, but that was the only real purpose of having a mate, in Vegeta's opinion. Kakarot was _male_ , Vegeta was _male_. They couldn't mate. 

Not to mention, Kakarot was a _third-class baka._

_Why, then? Why am I thinking these dirty thoughts about Kakarotto?_

Vegeta leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower. He wanted to smash the walls, blow this whole damn place up--but he couldn't. He had to somehow work his way out of this situation with words. Vegeta groaned, miserable. 

_What am I going to say to him?_

Vegeta dressed reluctantly and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp after the towel. His skin was unblemished and somewhat more tan than he remembered, last time. Vegeta gazed at himself, looking at his own expression, his eyes. 

_I'm different. My eyes are different._

There was something strange in his eyes, something that changed his entire demeanor. Sure, he still looked imposing. Yet there was something _odd_ about his looks. He'd changed, Vegeta realized. 

_Kakarot. Being with Kakarot, whatever they were doing. It had changed him. Love, happiness? Ridiculous!_

His memories of Kakarot were battering him, overwhelming Vegeta and crashing contradicting waves of emotions through his heart. 

_Anger swelled within Vegeta and he punched the offensive image of himself, shattering the mirror into thousands of hateful little shards._

Yet Vegeta still saw his reflection, staring back at him with a strange calmness. He touched it, pressing his own hand against his reflection's. 

_I didn't really smash it! Kuso, I'm going crazy again!_

Vegeta shuddered, his anger diminishing. He was starting to lose his grip on reality, and his mind was dangerously unstable. Vegeta needed to get away from here before he did something bad. 

"Vegeta!" he heard Kakarot yelling, closing in from down the corridor. Vegeta quickly exited bathroom, flying in the opposite direction, uncertain of how to escape Kakarot and get out of the base without being confronted. 

Vegeta flew through a few corridors when he met a dead end. 

_Should I blast through?_

Vegeta gritted his teeth, steeling himself for the confrontation. 

"Vegeta, please!" Kakarot caught him, staring him down. Vegeta was cornered. 

Kakarot kneeled before him grabbing his hand. 

"Calm down, Geta! Please!" Kakarot begged, "I can't take this." 

Vegeta's body was shaking, his hand trembling in Kakarot's grip. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears threatening to leak out.

Kakarot kissed his hand once and tugged at it. Vegeta's resistance crumbled as his body collapsed into Kakarot's arms, hearing him whispering nonsense and holding onto Vegeta tightly. 

_It cannot be. Is it too late? Can't I stop this, somehow?_

"Vegeta, it's okay," Kakarot whispered close to his ear, 

"We're gonna slow down, all right? I'm sorry." Vegeta felt Kakarot shaking and leaking out tears onto Vegeta's shoulder. Goku was still in his bed clothes and felt so vulnerable, yet comforting as his hand stroked the back of Vegeta's head and neck. 

"I shouldn't have done it, Geta. Forgive me," Kakarot said, "I'm gonna go away for a while. I want you to stay here, and talk to Bulma. She can fill you in on everything that's going on."

  
  
"Talk to me," Kakarot insisted, "Let's go back to my room, okay?" 

Vegeta said nothing, biting his lip as Kakarot pulled away, standing and tugging Vegeta's hand. Kakarot kept their hands entwined as they went. Dumbly Vegeta walked down the corridor, flushing with shame as they passed the small monk.

He said nothing, gaping at the two of them as they walked, hand in hand, back into Kakarot's room. 

"Krillin's fine. He'll get used to it," Kakarot muttered. 

Kakarot led him to a strange, squishy sort of chair that Vegeta sunk into. Kakarot half-smiled, his eyes still watery and glowing. 

"Bean bag," he muttered and flushed, an uneven redness splotching up his flawless complexion. 

He had a large bag that he crammed unfolded clothes into, along with some other crap from the large trunk in his room. 

"Where are you going?" Vegeta finally found his voice, although it was unsteady. 

"Can't tell ya," he said glumly. 

"Of course," Vegeta answered bitterly. Kakarot sighed in frustration. 

"You know as well as I do, we gotta stop. I can't be around you. I gotta train by myself for a while, and focus on just me and gettin' stronger to beat Frieza. I can't do it when we're together," Goku sighed, miserable.

"I'm gonna be back. A couple weeks, probably. Bulma's gonna explain everything to ya," Kakarot muttered. Vegeta remained silent as Kakarot packed his bag. He looked away as Kakarot dressed in his typical orange gi. 

_Does this mean, he's calling it all off? We're finished? I was supposed to do that, not Kakarot._

Vegeta's pride was injured. He was going to try to break-up with Kakarot, but it was Kakarot who had decided to leave Vegeta first. 

_Rejected, by a third-class. The prince of all saiyajins, abandoned by this baka._

_I should consider this a lucky break, considering what I mess I've been making of things so far..._

Vegeta felt like a zombie walking with Kakarot, his emotions numb. It was a welcome reprieve, but he knew the tumultuous emotions would come back soon. 

"I need to talk to her alone for a minute," Kakarot smiled, apologetic, "Stay out here, okay?" Vegeta nodded dumbly and distanced himself from Kakarot as he entered the capsule house. 

Vegeta concentrated on just breathing, in and out. He sat beside Kakarot's large bag of supplies and backpack. 

Kakarot took some time coming back out, catching a bored Vegeta nosing into his supplies. He just smiled as Vegeta stood to face him. 

"Meet me outside the base after you're done talking to Bulma. Be nice to her, okay?" Kakarot leaned in and kissed his cheek. Vegeta tensed in response, steeling his jaw and setting his shoulders. 

Kakarot's gentle hand soothed him, stroking his jaw and cheek. Kakarot sighed and leaned in again, this time kissing his lips and igniting Vegeta's desire again. Vegeta's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Kakarot's shoulders, pressing him close. Kakarot gasped and pulled away quickly. 

"W-we can't," Kakarot was breathing unevenly, "I'll...see you soon." 

Kakarot slung on the backpack and shouldered his large bag, turning away without another glance. 

Vegeta reluctantly knocked and the woman answered, dressed boyishly in baggy pants and a fitted tank. Her blue eyes were hard and appraising. She stood aside to let him in and he squirmed past the center table onto the bright orange sofa. 

"I'm not going to say much about this," she remained standing, crossing her arms, "You better not hurt Son-kun. He's my best friend, and you're not exactly my favorite person," her voice was cold, "but I'm working on accepting it. It's going to take some time for everyone to adjust. Is that understood?" 

Vegeta temper flared and he gritted his teeth. 

"You are all mistaken, whatever it is you believe about Kakarotto and me. We are allies, nothing more," Vegeta snapped at her, "and it's certainly not your business. You're out of line." 

She said nothing, choosing to continue to glare at him with her icy gaze. 

"Like I said, that's all I have to say about it. I've known Son-kun for over 10 years. I'm going to have something to say about it, and you're damn lucky that's all I'm going to say!" her voice was getting louder, her quick temper challenging his own. 

Vegeta bit his lip savagely, digging his nails into his palm. Kakarot's gentle warning was fresh in his mind. 

_"Meet me outside the base after you're done talking to Bulma. Be nice to her, okay?" Kakarot leaned in and kissed his cheek._

"Your words don't affect me, woman. Tell me something useful, or I'm leaving," Vegeta said coldly. 

"That's fine," Bulma sat a pad of paper and pen before him. 

"Write it down, that thing about the saiyajins. I need to have the phrase in your native language to research it any further. Aspect of the Saiyajin, or whatever."

Vegeta's hand shook slightly, as he hadn't written anything in quite some time. His handwriting was still flawless. 

_Aspekt av Saiyajin._

He underlined it and wrote several more phrases, including his and Kakarot's names. It filled him with grim anticipation, and unsettled his tightly concealed emotions about the destruction of Vegeta-sei. 

Bulma watched him with interest, her hard gaze softening somewhat. She exited the room and returned with two mugs of a steaming, pleasantly bitter smelling beverage. 

"Here, Vegeta," she sat down on the other side of the sofa and pushed one of the mugs towards him, "Coffee." She gave him a small, crooked smile reminding him painfully of Kakarot..."Son-kun," in her phrasing. Why did he have so many names? 

"Ya know, I don't mean to sound so harsh. Son-kun certainly chose a weird time to bring you into the mix, as tense as the situation is here." 

Vegeta looked at her uncertainly. He was curious. He sniffed the beverage, relishing in the creamy, dark tone and took a sip of it. It had a slight sweetness to offset the bitter flavor. Vegeta liked it a lot. 

"Explain this "situation," then," Vegeta said, impatient. 

"We intercepted a message from Frieza," she began. Vegeta flinched. "There's a powerful destroyer squad on course for Namek-sei. Together, their power level far exceeds Son-kun. They will destroy us, if something doesn't change soon."

"That's why Son-kun has to leave, in order to train in higher gravity conditions." Vegeta raised his eyebrows. He did not fear this destroyer squad in the slightest, but he was interested in this "gravity conditioning." 

"It's no joke, Vegeta. Goku and Krillin can sense their ki approaching even now. They will arrive in two weeks. We're lucky to have intercepted the transmission as Frieza ordered their departure," she stated, "They are known as the Ginyu Force." 

Vegeta stifled a gasp. The Ginyu Force. He'd heard the captain, Ginyu was the greatest threat. Yet each member was far more powerful than Vegeta, at least previously. He bit his lip, uncertain. Even though his power level had increased tremendously, he would still be no match for them. Nor Kakarot. Vegeta distracted himself with the beverage, feigning disinterest. 

"Yes, I know of them. They are idiots, but powerful idiots. Despicable losers," Vegeta said curtly. Vegeta snorted in disgust. Bulma seemed startled by his reaction. 

"Well, that's not all. Frieza has set his sights on a powerful Namekian here, who could turn the tides in our favor," she replied. 

"The problem is, he can't defend himself. He's just a child," she sighed, rubbing her temples. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dende," he replied. Bulma's mouth fell open. 

"How did you know that!?" she demanded. Vegeta shook his head. 

"It is no concern of yours. Why is Frieza after the boy?" Vegeta questioned. 

"He has a special ability. He can heal all wounds, recovering disabled combatants. He could easily turn the tide for either us or Frieza," Bulma informed him. Vegeta's cool fascade was starting to crumble. How had Vegeta been so clueless about these events? 

_Kakarot. He was too distracted by the other saiyajin._

Vegeta growled in annoyance. 

"We need you, Vegeta. Especially if you know Dende, you can protect him, convince him to come here," Bulma said, her eyes shining with hope. She reached for his hand and Vegeta stared at it, small and delicate over his. 

"With Son-kun training in high gravity, he won't be able to protect Dende. Krillin isn't strong enough, Gohan's too young, and I..." she seemed uncertain of what to say. 

"You are a weak Earth woman," Vegeta answered for her. She howled in rage, slamming her fist on the table and shaking the coffee mugs, but Vegeta held onto his while hers splashed onto the table. 

"Shut your mouth!" she said hotly, snarling and leaping to her feet. Vegeta ignored the outburst. 

"It's true, woman. Clearly you have no battle power to speak of," Vegeta said dismissively. She glowered at him, clearly enraged. Her cheeks colored and she looked somewhat attractive, with all that rage in her eyes. 

"I didn't say you weren't useful, woman. Calm down," Vegeta said, bored. 

"How dare you! My name is Bulma, you sexist prick!" she snapped at him. Vegeta flinched, sensing he'd gotten himself in trouble. 

"Never mind, Bulma. Why do you care? I don't even know you," he chided her, "Stay focused on your strategy, instead of your emotions. You'd be a better leader that way."

His words seem to calm her, somewhat. Her breathing slowed and she sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"Why am I surrounded by assholes? You men are so difficult," she said hotly, "But you're right. We need to focus on action, right now. And I have a plan." Vegeta sipped his coffee and quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"What is this plan? It seems you want to involve me in this mess your little group has made," he questioned. Her jaw clenched, but she sat back down to sip her coffee. 

"You. You protect Dende, at any cost. Don't kidnap him, but try to convince him to come to our base, if you can," she took a deep breath, "Goku-san will train as long as possible before returning, before the Ginyu Force arrives. We protect Dende in the meantime." 

She smiled secretly. 

"And of course, there's something in it for you, too. I'm going to help you research into your _Aspect_ thing. I'm working on getting a functioning gravity room here, and I'm not far from completing it. You'll be able to train just as hard as Son-kun, then." 

"Both of you will be far more powerful for the coming battle against Ginyu Force, if I can succeed in time," she took a deep breath, fixing Vegeta with her cold stare. Her eyes brightened slightly and she grinned at Vegeta. 

"What do you think, Vegeta? We can work as a team. I think we'll be a good one," she winked at him. Vegeta tensed. This conversation was going on far too long, and Kakarot was waiting for him.

"I suppose it's better than no plan at all, woman. I agree, I will bring the Namekian brat back here..." he began, gauging her reaction. She bristled, tensing. "Without using force. I will bring him, willingly. If he doesn't come, I'll stay in his pathetic little village. But I expect the gravity room to be functioning when I return. I won't allow Kakarot to surpass me!" 

Bulma smiled, a mischevious twinkle in her eye. She held out her hand towards him. An unknown gesture, but he took it with his own. She grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Good luck, Vegeta. I'd like you to go check on Dende as soon as possible. Frieza's forces could arrive at any time to take him," she crossed her arms, "I've got work to do." The woman grabbed a bag that was hanging from the sofa, slinging it on her shoulder. She made for the door. 

"Feel free to take any supplies you'll need, as long as it's not from someone's quarters. Except mine, you can take whatever. It's mostly junk, though, so I doubt you'll find anything," she left in a hurry, the door crashing abruptly behind her. 

Vegeta hurried to exit as well, though he had much to think about. There'd be plenty of time for thinking after Kakarot left. When he arrived at the exit, he noticed a small panel he hadn't seen before and accessed it, sliding the exit door open. 

Kakarot smiled sadly at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kakarot, it's just a couple of weeks. Get over it," Vegeta muttered darkly, crossing his arms. 

"I know, I'm being stupid. I just..." Kakarot shook his head. 

"What, Kakarot? Vegeta asked. Kakarot sighed. 

"I feel like you might hate me again when I get back," Kakarot said, looking at his feet. 

_Good instincts. I fully intend to try my best._

"Just focus on training, and the coming battles. Nothing else matters, if Frieza blows us all up," Vegeta huffed. Kakarot half-smiled. 

"Vegeta, have you been able to feel ki?" Kakarot asked. 

"I believe so, yes. Why?" Vegeta asked. 

"C'mere," Kakarot motioned him over. He tensed, feeling Kakarot embrace him from behind, hugging him with one of his arms and grabbing Vegeta's hand with the other. He traced it over the mountain, back and forth. There was a distinctive warmth at a weak point in the mountain. 

"You feel it?" Kakarot whispered behind him, into his ear. Vegeta nodded. "Show me." Vegeta pointed to the spot. He felt Kakarot's chin on his shoulder. 

"Good," he said, "Look at this." Kakarot disentangled from him and stood beside, recreating the ki-key. He handed it to Vegeta. 

"Try making it, now," he said. Vegeta studied it a moment longer and recreated it perfectly. Kakarot beamed at him, scratching the back of his head. 

"Should have known you'd get it the first try," Kakarot smiled crookedly. 

"You can stay in my room while I'm away. And after I get back," he winked. A few moments of silence passed and Kakarot looked at him wistfully, fidgeting nervously. 

"Good grief, Kakarot. Just kiss me and go!" Vegeta said impatiently. He chuckled. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said. 

Vegeta's objection was silenced by Kakarot's mouth on his. Kakarot kissed him with burning intent, using this farewell as an excuse to get handsy, grabbing Vegeta's ass while he deepend the kiss. Vegeta's eyes opened in alarm only to find Kakarot pulling him closer. Vegeta felt weak, moaning as Kakarot pushed his hips against Vegeta's, pressing his hardness against him. 

Vegeta gasped and leapt on him, wrapping his legs around Kakarot's hips and tangling his fingers through those messy locks. Vegeta bit his own lip helplessly as Kakarot turned them around, pressing Vegeta's back into the mountain wall.

Vegeta wanted to protest, but couldn't as Kakarot's mouth found his throat and he whined instead, apparently encouraging Kakarot as he thrusted into him again. 

Vegeta's breath came in short pants as Kakarot continued at his throat with his lips and teeth. Vegeta grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off, untangling his legs from Kakarot. Vegeta was still fighting to breathe and Kakarot studied him with dark eyes, but didn't persist. 

"R-really, Kakarot?" Vegeta shook his head, trying to regain his composure, "Go on, then." Kakarot huffed in annoyance, grabbing his bags. He turned away from Vegeta, but looked back over his shoulder. 

"Bye, Geta," and smiled crookedly, before blasting off. 

Vegeta watched him regretfully, remembering his words from earlier that morning.

  
  
_"Vegeta, it's okay," Kakarot whispered close to his ear, "We're gonna slow down, all right? I'm sorry."_

_You filthy liar, Kakarot._

Vegeta realized that continuing to kiss and touch Kakarot might not have been the best idea he'd ever had. Perhaps Vegeta should have told Kakarot he intended to break off whatever they hell this was, because apparently Kakarot fully intended to continue it when he came back. 


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta struggles to reach common ground with the others and begins to accept his feelings for Kakarot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Left to Lose, by Vakaara, made me start thinking of the Z Fighters in more of an organized party, rather than just random people doing random things, and then Goku coming and saving everyone! Sorry, DB, I still love you.

Vegeta touched down in front of the Namekian's door and rapped it sharply. He was already crossing his arms when the adult Namekian answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Bring me Dende," Vegeta growled. He gave Vegeta a suspicious look, "Now." The Namekian nodded gravely. 

_Tch. Coward._

"Dende," he sneered, "Care to have a little chat?" Dende looked hesitant, but nodded. Vegeta exited the stifling hut, escaping the strange presence of the other Namekian. 

"Tell me why you have refused the protection of the Z fighters," Vegeta said, slowing his pace so the short-legged being could keep up. 

"If I go into hiding, Frieza would kill my brother, and the rest of the villagers here," Dende looked down at his feet. 

"He will kill them either way, Dende," Vegeta stared over the horizon wistfully, "He has no remorse. He cares for nothing and no one. He will stop at nothing to get what he desires. He will go through every Namekian, to get to you." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dende muttered. 

"If he captures you, and you are of use to him, do you think that would stop him from slaughtering every last one of your people?" Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, "Because it won't. Even if you serve him faithfully and do everything he asked, he will still murder your people to spite you." 

Dende was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Vegeta?" Dende tugged at his hand. Vegeta looked down at him. "Tell me, Vegeta." Vegeta's throat tightened painfully. 

He needed to convince Dende, and Vegeta felt that being truthful and vulnerable would be the best way. After all, he was just a small Namekian. He couldn't hurt Vegeta...yet, the conversation would still be difficult. 

"I've spend most my life serving Frieza. I was his favorite. I performed my duties without complaint, with brutal efficiency. I never disobeyed him," Vegeta's voice broke, 

"Even if that meant doing unspeakable things. Even if that meant, damning my soul, losing my freedom, damaging my ability to love, to trust." Vegeta paused, taking a deep breath,

"Even if it meant needless slaughter, of little children like you, of innocents, like your people. Did you know that?" 

Dende shook his head slowly. 

"After everything I sacrificed, you know what happened?" 

Dende swallowed hard. 

"W-what, Vegeta?" he asked shakily. 

"He betrayed me. He abused me, he wounded my pride, he belittled me...He killed my father, destroyed my planet. My people were wiped out instantly. There are only a few of us left. He made me his unknowing little puppet." 

"All that time, I served him, not knowing the terrible truth. I believed Vegeta-sei was hit by a meteor, a cruel twist of fate that took everything away from me."

"But that wasn't true, it was that monster, Frieza. Even though I did everything he asked, he still took everything from me," Vegeta said quietly. He looked down to see the child's eyes filled with tears. 

_What would Kakarot do?_

Vegeta knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"If you come with me, you'll be denying his will. If I could turn back time and defy Frieza, I would do it in a second--even though it would mean my death. I can't erase the deeds I've done on his behalf. They're going to haunt me forever. All of it, because I obeyed Frieza." 

"I'd rather make my own choices, than be a slave to that tyrant's will. You've got your own choice to make now, young one," Vegeta said. 

Dende sniffled, wiping his eyes. 

"I'm s-sorry, Vegeta!" Dende grabbed him in a desperate hug, crying. For once, Vegeta didn't pull away. He felt unable to hold back a few of his own tears, the emotions clenching his heart.

"I'll go with you! You're so brave and strong, not like me...but I can heal you and the others, and maybe it will make a difference!" Dende enthused. Vegeta nodded encouragingly. 

"You've made the right decision, Dende. Do you need time to get your things and say goodbye?" Vegeta asked him. Dende shook his head. 

"The less they know, the better. We'd best go as quickly as possible," Dende replied. 

"I agree," Vegeta stood, disentangling from the child, "Dende." Dende looked at him curiously. 

"Don't speak of this again. To me or anyone else, don't speak of it. Is that understood?" Vegeta asked him, his gaze threatening. Dende shook in fear, nodding. 

"Y-yes, Vegeta. I promise I won't," he sniffled. 

"It will be faster for me to carry you, child," Vegeta stated, allowing him to climb up his back. 

Once he led Dende into the base, he was uncertain. Bulma wasn't in her capsule house, so he wasn't exactly sure what to do with the child, where to put him. 

Until he saw Kakarot's small son sitting, working on his papers as he often did. 

"Saiyajin," Vegeta called him, grabbing his attention, "Show this one the base. Stay with him, until I figure out what to do with him." 

Gohan looked at Dende with painful shyness, but clearly curious. He abandoned his papers and shuffled towards them, sending a fearful look up at Vegeta. Dende was much less shy and spoke first. 

"I am Dende," he said plainly, inclining his head. The gesture seemed to put Gohan more at ease. 

"I'm Son Gohan!" he said excitedly with a small smile. Dende looked curious. 

"Kakarot's son," Vegeta muttered, "I must go. Do not leave with base without permission." Vegeta eyed Gohan shrewedly. "Same for you, saiyajin." Gohan flushed, saying nothing. Vegeta tensed. 

"Answer me! Do not leave this base. Is that understood!?" Vegeta demanded. Gohan scowled at him. 

"You're not my dad!" Gohan stuck out his tongue. Vegeta's temper flared. 

"We won't, Vegeta!" Dende said, sensing danger, "Promise." He bowed. Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring again at Gohan. 

"Okay, I won't," Gohan muttered, not meeting Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta grabbed his face, tilting it up to look at it. His eyes burned with rebellious anger. 

"Lying to me isn't a good idea, young saiyajin," Vegeta growled. Gohan jerked back, attempting to remove Vegeta's hand from his jaw unsuccessfully. 

"Let me go!" Gohan cried. Vegeta was startled--Gohan's battle power was rising. Without his scouter, Vegeta couldn't be quite sure, but it seemed his battle power was alarmingly high. Vegeta felt his own ki sparking in response. 

"Pathetic," Vegeta backhanded him, sending him flying. Dende cried out in alarm. 

"V-vegeta!" Dende tugged at his hand, "Don't hurt him!" 

Vegeta fixed Dende with a cold stare. 

"Do as you wish, then. If you want to die," Vegeta addressed a glowering Gohan, whose battle power was still rising. 

"I _will_ do what I want, but I'm not gonna die!" Gohan quipped, "Go away!" Gohan appeared to be charging an attack. Vegeta rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the child's outburst. 

_Impertinent brat. Just like his father._

"I have no time to spare for you, brat. I'll kill you another day," Vegeta said and left them. 

He retraced his and Kakarot's steps to the small mess hall in attempt to locate someone of importance. Unfortunately, only the bald one was there. Vegeta glared at him, grabbing the small amount of remaining food and sat at the table with him. 

He looked startled, glancing at Vegeta. 

"Vegeta," he muttered. 

"Earthling," Vegeta responded. The monk tensed. Vegeta tore into a large chunk of meat. 

"It's Krillin," he said shortly. Vegeta noticed he was drinking beer. 

"It's too early to drink," Vegeta commented, quickly jamming a large amount of some green vegetable onto his fork. It wasn't Vegeta's favorite. It was bland. 

"And I don't think it's your business," Krillin said darkly. 

"Aren't you on duty?" Vegeta squinted, realizing he had no actual authority to discipline him. It made him resentful immediately. 

"Drop it. I don't owe you anything," Krillin snapped. 

_What a foul mood._

"Something troubling you?" Vegeta asked casually. Not that he cared, but he needed to get information from him. Krillin looked surprised by his question, then sighed. 

"A lot of things trouble me. For one, are you going to explain what I saw in the dorms the other day?" Krillin took a swig of the beer. 

"Surely, there are more pressing matters to concern yourself with," Vegeta snarled, "Enough. Where is the Earth woman?" Krillin gritted his teeth. 

"You mean _Bulma_?" he asked, "Well, why don't you tell me what the hell's going on between you and Goku, then maybe I'll show you!" 

_Gods, the Earthlings were all infuriating bastards. And none them possessed Kakarot's good looks and easy smile to offset their idiocy._

Vegeta shoved his plate away, disgusted.

_What sort of unprofessional operation were these Earthlings running?_

"Nosy idiot. You may regret asking me," Vegeta said darkly, "What is it that you wish to know? That I stuck my tongue in his mouth?" Vegeta scowled. Krillin gasped, staring at Vegeta in shock. 

"Is that enough to satisfy you?" Vegeta crossed his arms defensively. 

"It's true, then..." Krillin shook his head furiously, taking another drink of beer, "Goku...let you do that?" 

"Oh, he let me, all right. He practically begged me," Vegeta bragged, "He wants me. _Needs_ me." Vegeta snickered at the look of absolute horror on Krillin's face. 

"And...you?" Krillin finally managed, "What is it you want from Goku?" 

The question threw Vegeta off. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no retort. He blinked in confusion before closing his mouth again, flushing. 

"Do you care for him?" the monk continued to prod, sensing he had broken through Vegeta's resistance. 

_Perceptive bastard. Are all the Earthlings like that?_

"This conversation is over," Vegeta stood abruptly, turning to leave. 

"W-wait! I'll take ya to Bulma. A deal's a deal," Krillin drained the rest of his beer and left with him. 

Krillin's mood seemed to improve and he seemed more open and chatty than before. 

"It's all right, you know. If you care about him," Krillin said, "In fact, I think everyone would feel better about ...this, if you did." 

"Hn. Your "feelings" do not concern me, Earthling. I don't intend on discussing this ever again," Vegeta growled a warning. Krillin stopped short, holding out an arm in front of Vegeta. 

"Then, I guess we better sort it out now," Krillin's eyes burned into him, his arms crossing stubbornly. 

_Fearless. What a brave and idiotic Earthling._

"You in love with him?" Krillin asked, "He's in love with you, right? So are you in love with him?" 

"I don't understand," Vegeta admitted gruffly, crossing his arms. 

"You said he needs you. Do you need him? Are you going to be with him, after all of this?" Krillin tilted his head. Vegeta twitched. Heavy silence pervaded the air between them. Vegeta bit his lip, uncertain. 

_How dare these Earthlings question me like this!? Before I've even gotten a chance to figure anything out, for myself..._

"I haven't given any thought to it," Vegeta said gruffly, "Defeating Frieza is my goal. I don't know what will happen, after that." 

"You need to figure it out, then. Don't play around with Goku's heart like that," Krillin muttered, finally continuing to walk toward some destination. Vegeta didn't reply. 

"I think I figured it out, though. You're stuck with Goku, one way or another," Krillin said. Vegeta's eyes widened. 

_I've had that same fear. What if it's not enough, to put distance and time between us? What if I really am stuck with Kakarot?_

"There are worse fates," Vegeta said finally, earning a chuckle from Krillin. 

"I don't know about that," Krillin said, smiling mysteriously, "She's in here. Put on that stuff," he motioned to a white coat, gloves and safety goggles. 

"See you, Vegeta," Krillin said before wandering down the hall, appearing dazed. Vegeta huffed in annoyance, feeling hateful that he had to report to the fellow hot-head, _Bulma_. 

He'd already spilled his guts to the stupid monk, and smacked the brat. What other damage would he do today, without Kakarot to guide him through this strange new world of Earthlings, and their crazed emotions? 

He just wanted to go crawl into Kakarot's bed and fade away from all this. 

Vegeta felt a horrible, empty feeling--there would be no Kakarot there waiting for him tonight. It made his mouth feel strangely dry and his guts squirm unpleasantly. 

Vegeta put the white coat, goggles and gloves over his own before entering. 

Bulma nodded her approval at him. 

"Good, you wore your PPE. That's good lab practice!" Bulma smiled at him crookedly, "You want to help?" 

Vegeta shrugged, uninterested but not opposed. 

"You can plate these up for me. I'll label them just--be careful when you smear the samples on the plate. Don't shake them too much," Bulma demonstrated a bacterial spread. 

Vegeta frowned, feeling somewhat uncertain as he completed each one with Bulma watching him closely, scribbling unknown words onto each plate as he worked. 

After they completed their work, Bulma grinned at him. 

"Thanks, Vegeta. You're a natural. You might be useful in here," she winked at him before placing the plates in the incubation chamber. Vegeta followed her as she walked out and removed her lab coat. 

"I'm just trying to get some viable cultures of the bacteria of Namek-sei. Some of these, I've never even heard of before!" she stated excitedly. Vegeta raised a bored eyebrow. He noticed she walked with him towards the dormitory, where Kakarot stayed. 

"I hope you don't mind using his room for now. Everyone is busy, so I really don't have time to set up another one for you," she said, eying him uncertainly as they walked. Vegeta remained silent. 

"You...are you okay, Vegeta?" she asked. They had arrived outside Kakarot's room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" he asked her coolly. She grasped his shoulders. 

"It's okay, Vegeta. I understand. Trust me, I've had plenty of boy problems," she said, rolling her eyes as they entered Kakarot's bedroom. 

"I don't know what you mean, woman. This is how _I_ _am_. None of these trivial matters concern me," he said snidely.

Bulma plopped onto Kakarot's bed with brave familiarity. A few moments passed, and Vegeta sat stiffly at the end of the bed to face her. 

"So, Vegeta. Is there anything you _aren't_ good at?" she asked, chuckling. Vegeta shrugged, not wishing to discuss anything other than their operation. 

"I have acquired the Namekian," he informed her, "I left him with Kakarot's boy." Bulma's eyes widened in awe. 

"No way! Already!?" she leapt up out of the bed, "You got Dende here?" Bulma looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. She began to pace, her excitement obvious. Despite his foul mood, Vegeta couldn't help but flush with pleasure at her approval. 

"I...I think I'm starting to understand," she said, nodding at him appreciatively, "What Son-kun meant, before. He was so insistent about you. I think I understand what he sees in you, Vegeta. You really are something else." Again, Vegeta felt himself flushing with heat. This time, it was more about the mention of Kakarot...Son-kun. 

"What do you mean, what he sees in me? You mean, Kakarot?" Vegeta frowned. Bulma smiled slightly, returning to sit on the bed with him. 

"Yeah, Vegeta. He's head-over-heels for you," Bulma said, a tinge of regret in her voice. Vegeta furrowed his brows. 

"I don't understand..." he muttered darkly. 

"He loves you! Or at least he really, really likes you...I can tell!" Bulma said, "I don't think he's going to want to let you go, Vegeta."

Vegeta's face fell. He still hadn't figured out how to end his relationship with Kakarot, and each conversation with the Earthlings tore away at his resolve. Vegeta's face twitched and, doubt tugging at his heart again. 

"I don't think what's going on between us will be beneficial in the future," Vegeta admitted, "I fear it will lead to great pain, for both of us." Vegeta adjusted his position, sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

"I think I should end it, before it's too late," he said finally, hanging his head. He heard Bulma gasp. 

"Vegeta, don't be ridiculous!" she shouted in alarm, "Don't break up with Goku, at least not now," she placed a finger on her chin, thoughtful, "If you really want to, just wait until later. If it gets boring. That's ususally what I do." Bulma nodded her head, speaking to herself as well as Vegeta. 

"He's never been able to settle down, to focus on anything besides fighting. Until recently. You don't want to lose him," she shook her head, "If he hurts you on purpose, or you don't love him anymore," she said, "Then. Relationships aren't easy, Vegeta" 

Bulma's interest the situation could prove useful, yet. Perhaps the Earthling's nosiness could be used against them. 

"I could be _persuaded_ to allow our relationship to continue," Vegeta raised a brow, feeling the start of a smile.

Bulma steeled her jaw, looking annoyed. 

"Really, Vegeta? You're going to blackmail me over something like this?" she asked coldly. Vegeta laughed. 

"Obviously," he answered, "You asked for it." She chuckled despite herself. 

"What is it, then?" she asked. 

"I want help locating Zarbon, and approval to end his pitiful existence!" Vegeta laughed, holding up his fist. Bulma quirked her brow. 

"Really, that's it? You just want to kill _that_ guy?" Bulma chuckled. Vegeta was stunned, gaping at her. 

"He's no good. What Goku doesn't know, won't hurt him. I don't care if you kill him. In fact, I agree with you--I think he should be eliminated!" Bulma was nodding, "So really, you kind of walked yourself into this! I would have agreed without you trying to bribe me," she chuckled. 

Vegeta bristled, feeling cheated. 

"Wait! I also want something else," Vegeta's mind struggled to come up with anything outside of Zarbon's demise, "Authority. Over the others." 

Bulma tensed, shaking her head dismissively. 

"Sorry, Vegeta. I can't give what I don't have," she said, "I can't _give_ you authority, or respect. You'll have to _earn_ it," she looked at him, appraising, "The boys listen to me because they know what's good for them. You're on your own in that department."

Vegeta frowned. 

"Even the child doesn't listen to me," Vegeta said ruefully. Bulma tittered. 

"Yeah, not surprising. Gohan may be mild mannered- but he does take after Goku, too. He was close to Piccolo, so I think that's one reason he's so angry. You _could_ try talking to him about it," Bulma smirked, eying him.

Vegeta snorted. 

"Unlikely. The brat can fuck off and get himself killed, for all I care," Vegeta paused, uncertain, "Tell me, Bulma. Why allow the brat to roam around unescorted? Do you Earthlings not understand what could happen, should he fall into Frieza's grasp?" Vegeta said, frowning.

Bulma sighed. 

"There isn't much we can do. He's already used to it--Goku just hasn't _been there_ enough to stop him. He listens to Chi-chi, but none of us can really stop h--" 

" _Chi-chi_?"" Vegeta asked coldly, interrupting her. Bulma flinched, touching the back of her head, much like Kakarot. 

"Ah, haha," she laughed nervously, "Son-kun didn't tell you about her?" Vegeta bristled.

Bulma held up her hands, 

"D-don't worry! They aren't together," her cheeks turned pink, "She's Gohan's mother."

Vegeta rasied an eyebrow when she didn't continue. 

"Goku's ex. Y'know, it's probably best of Son-kun--"

"Tell me everything," Vegeta snarled at her.

She flinched.

"I can't, Vegeta. I don't even know much about it. Goku never talked about her. He refused to talk about it, just told us that they were having their marriage anulled," she said. 

"Tell me what you do know about her, then. Starting with her physical appearance," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms. 

Bulma looked deeply uncomfortable. 

"Beautiful," she admitted, "Little, but strong. Fiery temper." She chuckled. 

"Guess he has a type. Anyway, she's the daughter of the Ox King, and the princess of Fire Mountain." Bulma said. 

"A princess? She is also royalty...?" Vegeta sighed, feeling angry and somewhat resentful of this unknown woman. Bulma quirked a brow. 

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" she questioned gently. 

"I was the prince of our homeworld, before it was destroyed. I am the prince of the saiyajin," Vegeta said, annoyed that Kakarot hadn't mentioned it. Normally, Vegeta would introduce himself with more _oomph_ , but he was too interested in this _Chi-chi_. Bulma looked stunned. 

"I...see," she cleared her throat, "Sorry about that," she said awkwardly. A moment later, she chuckled, "He really does have a type!"

"Anyway, don't be mad at Goku for not saying anything. I don't think Son-kun ever gave a single thought to the fact that Chi-chi's a princess. His brain doesn't work like that," she said. 

"She met Goku when they were both kids, and she ended up getting him to promise to marry her!" 

"He had no idea what that meant at the time! At least, that's what Goku told us later. Yet, he still kept his promise after they met again at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. They got married shortly after the tournament ended."

"World Martial Arts Tournament?" Vegeta drawled, feigning boredom. 

"Yeah," Bulma also sounded bored, "It's silly, I know. But Goku was obsessed, and he ended up winning it that year." 

She smiled fondly. 

"Hn," Vegeta answered. 

"That's really all I know, Vegeta--Goku really hates talking about it. I guess, that's why he hasn't told you," she said, stretching, "Anyway, I need to find Dende--it's getting late," she said.

"Good night," she smirked, "Your _highness,"_ she bowed. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the corner of his mouth tugged up into a small smile as he bid her good night as well. 

After Bulma left, Vegeta felt strangely empty. His mind raced with thoughts of Kakarot, Zarbon and the Earthlings. 

Vegeta wasn't used to so much social interaction, and he found it made him feel restless and confused. 

After changing into Kakarot's clothes, he couldn't help but feel strange. He was surrounded by Kakarot's possessions and the other saiyajin's scent was still overwhelming. He knelt in front of Kakarot's trunk and opened it, curious. 

There was a magazine that Vegeta took some interest in, which he took with him to Kakarot's bed, opening it. 

_Modern Martial Artist, Volume 5._

Thumbing through it, he noticed many of the fighters wore similar attire to Kakarot. He saw a large picture of a young, dark-haired fighter striking a similar pose to _Goku_. The fighter was shirtless and glistened with a light sheen of sweat that Vegeta associated with battle. Vegeta bit his lip, guessing the fighter had been victorious from his triumphant expression. His heart started hammering wildly against his chest. 

Vegeta's mouth fell open, unable to take his eyes off the picture. His body started heating up, aflame as if it were Kakarot there before him. As he stared at it, the picture seemed to change into the very saiyajin of whom he thought. 

His hair, wild and ridiculous, his body at peak fitness, eyes dark and penetrating. 

_He's so beautiful._

Vegeta tossed the offending magazine away from him, his heart seizing up painfully. He whined out loud, staring at the pillow Kakarot had slept on the night before. He grabbed it, hugging it tightly.

_What is that?_

Vegeta's brows furrowed in confusion, seeing a dark blue article of clothing where Kakarot's pillow had been. He reached for it. Vegeta's hand shook as he reached for it, his fingertips recognizing the texture immediately. He sniffed it to confirm. 

_It's my old battle suit._

It had not been washed and smelled strongly of both himself and blood. It was not a pleasant scent, to Vegeta. 

He frowned, confused. 

_Why would Kakarot possess such a thing?_

The fact that it was under Kakarot's pillow nearly stopped Vegeta's heart. Had Kakarot been thinking of him, by himself?

Vegeta's heart hammered as he tried to sleep, tossing and turning. His thoughts were constantly invaded by Kakarot's image, his lips, his hands, his body...it was overwhelming. It was worse than if the man himself slept next to him, his absence somehow spiked Vegeta's desire for him. 

After all, those heated kisses, here in Kakarot's bed had set proverbial fire to Vegeta's body. And that farewell outside of base, that was _something else_. He'd felt Kakarot's desire then, clear and unashamed. 

Vegeta could no longer deny that Kakarot wanted him.

Vegeta tugged off Kakarot's clothes quickly. Savaging his lip, he allowed his hand to drift lower, throwing his head back as he touched himself.

"Kakarot," he groaned, "Please..." Vegeta kept stroking himself, flushing with heat as he pictured Kakarot's dark eyes on him as he pushed him against the mountain, 

"Fuck..." he moaned again, "Fuck, Kakarot..." 

Vegeta whimpered, his heart pounding so fast he feared for his life. He stopped for a moment, trying to breathe as he sat up, swallowing with a dry throat. 

His eyes found Kakarot's discarded bed clothes from earlier that day. 

_No...it's dirty._

Vegeta swallowed hard. 

_I shouldn't..._

Vegeta flinched, hating himself as he grabbed Kakarot's shirt. 

He took his prize to the bed and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Kakarot. He didn't yet know what it looked like, but he knew...he had felt it...

Vegeta flushed, ashamed. He knew Kakarot was adequate. More than adequate, as Kakarot pressed into Vegeta's thigh. 

_He touched me, too..._

Vegeta recalled that Kakarot had pressed himself into Vegeta as he had him pinned against the mountain. 

  
  


_How long has Kakarot thought of me like this?_

  
  


Clearly, he'd been keeping it a secret from Vegeta. He'd had Vegeta's bodysuit...had he touched himself? Would Kakarot _really_ do such a thing? Perhaps there was some other explanation...

The imagery was too much for Vegeta to handle and his entire body felt aflame.

He pictured Kakarot, just as desperate and aroused as Vegeta was at this moment. 

"Kakarot!"


	12. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta doesn't like Zarbon one bit. Okay, maybe he does, a little--but he also hates him with a passion and wants him dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to TeamFourStar, their super-sexual innuendo-making Zarbon is hilarious to me! I kinda love him. One of his lines, "Unleash the beast within," stuck with me, even though it is a bit cliche, but I changed it to "unleash the rage within" Also, Vegeta referring to Zarbon as a pansy is also a bit of a s/o as well, since he calls Zarbon that during their fight.

Krillin went with him to help him locate Zarbon. It seemed the Earthling had _some_ use, after all. They were speeding towards his location. 

"You sure you don't want me to help you with Zarbon, Vegeta?" Krillin asked, his voice uncertain. Vegeta scoffed.

"You'd be dead in an instant. Besides, I don't need help," Vegeta said haughtily. 

"But, what if he's stronger than you think he is? Shouldn't I at least be there," Krillin said.

"You can be there, but don't you dare interfere! This is _my_ battle," Vegeta growled. 

"Vegeta, wait a minute, stop!" Krillin barked. Vegeta slowed, giving him a strange look. Krillin groaned. 

"It's Gohan and Dende," he muttered. Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"I'll kill that little bastard!" Vegeta snarled. Krillin looked alarmed. 

"No, no! Vegeta, listen. Gohan is reasonable. If you don't want him to fight, he won't. But he's not going to go away, trust me. He can't help but watch a battle, it's like he's possesssed," Krillin sighed. Vegeta gritted his teeth. 

_That's the saiyajin in him._

"He's exposing Dende to needless risk! Zarbon might go directly for Dende and ignore me," Vegeta growled. Krillin nodded. 

"Well, if he does--wouldn't that give you an opening? I mean, if Zarbon ignores you to go for Dende, you could hit him from behind," Krillin said, thoughtfully. 

"Think you're clever, ne? Will you still think so, if Dende gets killed by my attack?" Vegeta snarled, finally feeling their encroaching presence. 

_Idiots. Every single one of them, idiots._

Vegeta glared at Gohan, as he and Dende approached. 

"Get back to the base, brats. This battle does not concern you," Vegeta hissed. Gohan glared back at him. 

"Guys, Zarbon is getting further away, we need to go," Krillin muttered. 

"We're going too! And you can't make me leave," Gohan stuck out his tongue, causing Vegeta to bristle. 

"Vegeta, why go through the trouble of getting me to join, if you don't want my assistance in battle?" Dende asked thoughtfully. Vegeta muttered under his breath. 

_He's the only fucking smart thing on this entire planet._

"Fuck! Let's just go, idiots," Vegeta snapped, causing Krillin to immediately take off, leading the party to Zarbon. 

_Make way for the idiot parade, Zarbon. We're coming for you._

Vegeta felt the tugging at the corner of his mouth as Zarbon came into view, his excitement quickly rising. Vegeta's face broke into a feral grin as he landed near Zarbon. 

Zarbon's face was expressionless as he observed Vegeta, not bothering to look at his posse. 

"You look...well, Vegeta," he purred, "Very well indeed." Zarbon was looking at him with plain interest. Vegeta bristled. 

"Don't look at me like that, you filthy pervert!" Vegeta snarled. Zarbon raised a brow. 

"Your loss, Vegeta," he answered boredly. Vegeta growled to himself. Zarbon had never hit on him before, although he always suspected his... _preference_. 

"Is it?" Vegeta sneered, "I think it's yours, since you're the one dying today." 

Vegeta fell into his battle pose, but he was still smiling. This was so much better than Dodoria already. 

"Tell me, Vegeta. How is he? I must admit, I'm curious," Zarbon giggled. Vegeta heard Krillin gasp behind him.

"The fuck are you talking about, Zarbon?" Vegeta's voice was low and dangerous. 

"That spiky-haired hunk, of course," Zarbon smiled dreamily. 

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Vegeta snarled, immediately launching at him with a series of fierce punches and kicks. 

Zarbon crumpled before his offense, retreating and breathing heavily. His face was bruised and swelling. 

"My face!" Zarbon cried in anguish, "No!" 

  
  
Vegeta gave him no time to recover, sending him flying with a kick to the side of the head. Vegeta was beating Zarbon into submission quickly, and he was leading him away from his crew of idiots in the process. He was annoyed to see they were still in view, present in the distant corner of his eye.

After a few more blows, Vegeta decided Zarbon was no longer a challenge. He was looking half-dead already. He halted his onslaught, preparing to make the killing blow. 

_Hn. How disappointing._

"I might miss you a little, Zarbon," Vegeta drawled, charging his ki. Zarbon smiled, a chilling sight considering he was about to die. 

"You've gotten stronger, Vegeta," Zarbon said, clutching his injured side, "Since you've already made me ugly, there's no point in holding back any longer!" 

Zarbon had distracted Vegeta, causing his ki-blast to dissipate. 

_What's this, holding back?_

Vegeta furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"That's right, Vegeta! Now, prepare yourself as I unleash the rage within!" he cried, throwing his arms out and standing. 

His form pulsated and grew, deforming him. His face morphed into an ugly, gaping maw and his size increased tremendously. 

_What in the fuck IS that!?_

Vegeta flew back in alarm, barely avoiding one of the giant creature's crashing fists. But he didn't see the other hand flying out to catch him by his hair. Zarbon slung him roughly onto the ground, tilting his face up to look at the disgusting creature. 

"How's that, Vegeta? Apparently, you prefer this form, so I'll give you everything I've got!" Zarbon's other fist encapsulated Vegeta's head as he began to ram his huge skull into Vegeta's head, over and over until Vegeta couldn't think anymore, his head swimming dangerously. 

_Goddamn_. 

A brutal kick from the giant to his midsection immediately cracked several of Vegeta's ribs and it was followed up by an upper cut, sending Vegeta airborne. 

_He's going to kill me!_

Vegeta struggled to find his _senzu_ but it was too late, as Zarbon powered up a ki-blast. The pinkish white blast seared him, burning him. The explosion sent him flying and Vegeta lost consciousness, aware the he was plunging head first into a body of water. 

\-------------

Vegeta awoke sputtering, coughing up water and barely able to breathe. He gasped for breath as he took in Dende's wide eyes. 

"Vegeta..." he said quietly, "Everything's all right, now." Vegeta looked around in alarm. 

"Where's Zarbon!?" he exclaimed, immediately ready to end that _little_ bitch. Well, that _huge_ bitch, really. 

_I'm stronger, now. I've gotten a boost to my battle power!_

  
  
"He's gone, Vegeta," a voice said and Vegeta turned to see Krillin and Gohan. 

"Wow, Vegeta," Gohan piped, "You got your butt kicked!" This seemed to amuse the young saiyajin. Vegeta growled, turning to glare at him. 

"Do you want to die?" he asked coldly. Gohan paled and shut his mouth, the amusement quickly leaving his face. 

"Krillin," Vegeta said, standing up and brushing himself off, "Where has he gone!?" Krillin shook his head. 

"Vegeta, he's back with Frieza. Besides, I think you better cool it for a while..." he said, avoiding eye contact, "I mean, that was rough." 

"Shut up, Earthling! You don't understand anything about the saiyajin," Vegeta said hotly, "Coming close to death only makes us stronger. Zarbon is no match for me, now." Krillin still didn't look at him. 

"If you say so, Vegeta," he said doubtfully. Vegeta raised his fist, threatening. 

"I'll blow you all to pieces!" Vegeta snarled. The Earthling's lack of fear drained some of his anger and he lowered his fist, muttering.

  
  
" _Tch_ , weaklings," Vegeta launched into the air, heading for the base. 

_That woman better have the gravity room ready. I need to train immediately._

After entering the base, Vegeta closed his eyes to attempt to locate the woman's ki. He had grown somewhat familiar with each of the Earthling's ki, although not nearly as familiar as he was with Kakarots. 

_I haven't felt his ki a single time since he left. Where has he gone?_

Excitement leapt in his heart as he felt her ki. It was in the location she'd chosen for the gravity room, so she was either working on it or testing it, Vegeta wasn't sure. He quickly sped towards her. 

She was beaming as he flew towards her, giving him a double thumbs up. 

"You're just in time, Vegeta!" she exclaimed proudly, "I've just gotten it to work! I've figured out the controls, but I don't want to test them myself," she muttered, "It might kill me or something!" 

Vegeta couldn't help but grin in response. 

"Impressive work, woman," he said, looking around at the steel plating and observing a control panel near the center of the room. Vegeta was stunned--after all, it seemed Bulma had basically built this entire base by herself. 

_Kakarot probably wouldn't have been much use in building such a complex base. How had she accomplished so much?_

She was unable to contain herself and started hopping up and down, launching herself at Vegeta. She had embraced him, the same way Kakarot always tried to do. He flushed, surprised and not completely displeased with the gesture. He grunted and pulled away. She was still beaming at him. 

"No one ever compliments me, y'know," she flushed. Vegeta shrugged. 

"I'm not complimenting you, I'm just telling you the truth. You're highly competant, woman," Vegeta said stoically. She shifted, nervous. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she muttered. Vegeta snorted. 

"You _are_ a woman, are you not?" Vegeta asked, confused. Bulma's mouth fell open.

"Of course I am!" she punched him in the shoulder, "You jerk!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," she pinned him with her electric blue gaze. Vegeta frowned, uncomfortable. 

"Show me, then," he said, avoiding her eyes. 

"So you start here," she said, indicating the default screen, "then you press here, and here," she went through a few options on the menu, "here's where you set the level. I don't want to start you off too high. How about ten times gravity?" she asked, gently questioning. Vegeta growled at her. 

"No, woman. Fifty times gravity," Vegeta demanded. Bulma shook her head. 

"No frickin' way, Vegeta! You're insane," she barked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Look, let's just start at twenty. Goku's got weighted clothing, I think--he probably took the heaviest stuff, but there's something in there you can try out, but I don't want you to go that high, yet," she insisted, "turn around." 

Vegeta scowled. 

"Why?" he snarled. She crossed her arms stubbornly. 

"I need to do something, so you won't end up killing yourself!" she said hotly. 

"You're going to cap the gravity! I'm not stupid, woman!" Vegeta snapped at her. 

"Yeah, so what! You don't need to go that high yet. It's _my_ gravity room, Vegeta! I made it, so you have to listen to _me_!" she stuck her tongue out. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth, but turned around so she could apply the settings. He could figure it out himself later, anyway. 

"All right, Vegeta. I capped it at forty, but please, don't immediately jump to forty when I leave! I don't want to be scraping you off the floor," she whined, "forty is more than generous, that should suit you just fine for a while." 

Vegeta nodded his approval, turning around to look at the monitor again. 

"Okay, I've got it set to twenty. Change it here," she showed him another menu, "Then press here," she indicated a giant red button. 

"I'm going to get out of here. Have fun!" she winked at him before exiting. 

Vegeta changed the gravity setting to thirty immediately and pushed the button. He collapsed, catching himself before he banged his knees on the hard flooring. 

_Kuso_! 

He breathed heavily and sweat was already pouring down his face. 

_Kakarot had already been training this way._

The thought angered Vegeta and he continued to crawl, barely managing keep his breath steady. Vegeta gasped as he fell into push-up form. It took all his strength just to stay in good form. 

He did not attempt a full push-up, knowing he would injure himself. Instead, he held his multiplied weight with his arms and cycled his legs, causing the sweat to nearly overwhelm him and sting his eyes. 

_I shouldn't be wearing my armor for this._

Vegeta leaned up and managed to squirm out of the armor, his mobility immediately improving. The armor crashed into the floor, but luckily didn't damage it. 

He trained until every muscle in his body was trembling and burning, barely managing to pull himself up to turn the gravity down. 

The hot shower offered welcome relief after, and he ate dinner in silence with the others, who chatted happily to each other and glanced at him curiously, but he kept his mouth clamped shut and ignored their attempts at conversation. 

He trained hard for the next week, confident that he could crush Zarbon, this time. Mostly, he waited so the Earthlings wouldn't protest when he requested their assitance for his and Zarbon's rematch. He was now speaking to Gohan and Dende. 

"We're going after Zarbon again," he growled at them, 

" _Do.not.follow_. Is that understood?"

Dende shifted awkwardly, looking sideways at Gohan, who scrunched his face into an ugly pout. 

"But, I wanna watch!" Gohan whined, "C'mon, let me go! I'll stay out of the way, I promise!" Vegeta squirmed, uncertain.

Vegeta _wanted_ to indulge the young saiyajin's fascination with battle, but he didn't want to deal with Kakarot's wrath, should something happen to his son under Vegeta's watch. Vegeta set his shoulders, firm. 

"No, saiyajin. It won't be much of a battle, anyway. I've gotten much stronger," Vegeta said proudly. Gohan was still pouting. 

"Well then, I really want to watch you beat that guy up!" Gohan was waving his arms excitedly. 

"No. That's final," Vegeta said coldly, staring him down with hard eyes. Gohan's shoulders sagged in defeat. 

"All right," he relented, "But...can you tell me about it, after?" Gohan looked up at him hopefully. Vegeta snorted. 

"Fine, yes, whatever. I'll tell you about the battle at dinner," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Gohan's eyes lit up with delight and a smile tugged at his mouth. He squealed with glee, running off with Dende following close behind. 

_Strange kid._

Krillin was waiting for him outside the base and nodded at him, before blasting off. He was strangely silent and Vegeta felt that something ate at the Earthling, but he did not comment on it, as it would be a useless distraction. As they approached, Vegeta felt his mood improving drastically as he saw the admittedly good-looking Zarbon, looking bored. 

_He's so fun. I can't wait to kill him._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Vegeta drawled, "It's Zarbon! What a _pleasant_ surprise." Zarbon looked unimpressed. Krillin awkwardly skirted to the side, clear of their range. 

"Vegeta, are you stalking me?" he asked, raising a brow, "You want to go on a date? You only need to ask." 

"In your dreams, pansy-boy," Vegeta stuck out his tongue before he could stop himself. 

_I just mimicked the Earthlings. Kami, I'm spending too much time with them._

"I can think of far better uses for that tongue, Vegeta," Zarbon purred seductively. Vegeta flinched, disgusted. He found himself struggling to think of a retort, flushing red. 

"You like that idea, hm?" Zarbon chuckled, "Poor, repressed Vegeta. I _do_ feel sorry for you." 

"Your flirting won't save you, Zarbon," Vegeta warned, "I'm here for your blood, nothing more." 

"So, where's _lover-boy_? Clearly, you _aren't_ getting laid," Zarbon smiled mysteriously, "Did he actually _leave you,_ Vegeta _?_ Is that why you're so angry?" Zarbon wore a sickeningly sweet, falsely sympathetic expression. "It's not _my fault_ you aren't good enough for him, you know," Zarbon fell into a defensive stance, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

Vegeta answered his stance. He crouched threateningly, coiled tightly. 

_He's way closer to the truth than he has any right to be! How transparent Kakarot makes me..._

"Time to die, Zarbon," Vegeta growled. Zarbon's expression was one of surprise, but Vegeta didn't miss the hint of fear. 

Vegeta launched himself at him, appearing behind and slamming his heel into Zarbon's back. He toyed with Zarbon, knocking him around like a rag-doll, outmatching his speed greatly. 

_Thanks to the gravity training, my speed is phenomenal!_

"I'll let you transform, Zarbon. I owe you that much, for being so amusing to me," Vegeta laughed haughtily, watching as Zarbon's face contorted in fear. 

Vegeta continued his laugh, increasing in volume for all to hear. It echoed around them and he noticed Krillin looking at him fearfully, as well. Zarbon did take the opportunity to transform, however. 

Vegeta had a ki-blast waiting for him, which he was unable to dodge. The beast roared in anguish and anger, charging at him recklessly. Vegeta dodged easily, appearing behind the beast and seeing Zarbon's long, braided hair. 

"How convenient," Vegeta chuckled to himself, grabbing it and spinning Zarbon around by his hair, launching him skyward before blasting him with another hefty dose of _ki_. Vegeta landed beside Zarbon as he fell, struggling but able to rise to his knees. 

"V-vegeta," Zarbon gasped, "We could be together, as lovers! We'll rule the world, escape from Frieza..." Vegeta's face contorted in disgust. 

"As friends, then! _Partners_. We'll be unstoppable," Zarbon pleaded. Vegeta shook his head, disappointed.

"I thought you were better than that, Zarbon. I guess you're just a coward, after all," Vegeta raised his fist, "Any coward will die screaming before me!" 

Zarbon managed to rise and Vegeta took the opportunity to deliver a brutal punch to his stomach. Vegeta was shocked to see his own fist shatter through Zarbon's armor and plunge into the monster's abdomen. 

_Such power! Incredible._

Vegeta felt high, so high and delighted. He smiled, charging his ki and heating up Zarbon's guts. The look of horror on Zarbon's face actually dampened Vegeta's good mood slightly. 

_Goodbye, Zarbon._

He released the blast, spraying Zarbon's remains in a large radius, covering himself and Krillin in his guts and blood. 

Krillin groaned, disgusted. 

"Gross, Vegeta," he complained, knocking off some anonymous part of Zarbon from his shoulder. Krillin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the remains of Zarbon, only his legs intact. Vegeta flinched, seeing part of Zarbon's hair peeking out from behind a cliff. 

" _Kami_..." Krillin shuddered, "W-was that _really_ necessary?" Vegeta snorted. 

"Not my problem," he said coldly, "I need a shower." Krillin nodded. 

"Y-yeah, me too. And therapy. _Lots_ of therapy," he muttered darkly. 

Vegeta laughed. 

"I'm...glad Gohan wasn't here, to see that," Krillin said, avoiding eye contact. Vegeta shrugged. 

"He will see such things, soon enough. He is saiyajin, even a _half-breed_ like him is destined for battle," Vegeta said, staring hard at Krillin. Krillin bristled at the phrase _half-breed_. 

"I...I just want Goku to come back, soon," Krillin was looking at him seriously, "I don't like this." Vegeta felt a pang of regret from the Earthling's disapproval, and the mention of Kakarot. 

_Kakarot wouldn't have liked that, either._

"You're too soft, just like Kakarot," Vegeta said, eying him. Krillin shook his head. 

"Let's just go, I don't want to think about this anymore," Krillin said glumly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to give anything away but--so ya'll don't get worried. Goku will probably be back soon, unless something changes ^^. Also there might be an extra chapter in the end.


	13. Moonlight

**Chapter 13: Moonlight**

_Goku was sleeping fitfully, shirtless but still sweating. He’d kicked the sheets off in the dark recesses of his spaceship. Discarded packages of food littered the floor next to his bed, along with several beer cans._

_“Chi?” he breathed into the darkness._

Goku felt strange. It was his wedding night, but everything seemed a little _off_ somehow. Chi-chi looked beautiful as they took their vows. Her eyes were warm and mischievous, as if she held some great secret. 

She smiled mysteriously as they entered the bedroom, together for the first time. Her soft hands tugged him to the bed and her eyes gazed upon him in complete adoration. 

“You know what to do, right?” she whispered in his ear. He felt his face heating up, his body reacting, but his mind reeling in confusion. His eyes widened when Chi-chi pulled his hand towards her...feeling such great heat there. 

He pushed her onto the bed and closed his eyes, blinking them open and gasping. 

“V-vegeta!?” Goku cried. Somehow, Vegeta was here, and not Chi-chi. 

Vegeta had the same secretive smile, teasing him. 

“Vegeta,” Goku said, “We can’t do that…” 

  
  
  


_Kami..._

  
  


Taking in the sight of Vegeta under him set his body on fire. What they could or could not do didn’t matter so much, as there was nothing preventing Goku from _touching_ him, whether he was a boy or a girl. 

And Vegeta was _kissing him._ Clawing at him, pining for _him._

  
  


_I must be dreamin’_ Goku realized sadly. 

  
  


He blinked his eyes open, his heart hammering wildly and there was only him here in the bed, no Vegeta. 

Goku noted the surface of Namek-sei, not far now. 

_I’m almost there._

His heart dropped at the thought of his arrival--Goku feared Vegeta would break his heart. As Namek-sei drew nearer, so did Goku’s inevitable crushing defeat by Vegeta. Part of him longed to stay on this ship forever, content with where they’d already gone, and never asking for anything more. 

It seemed almost _fated_ that Vegeta would destroy him, from that first battle. And how he always pushed Goku away, how his eyes were so cold and his tongue so sharp and punishing. 

_How will he punish me tonight? Why do I want it so bad?_

Goku was late getting back. He should have arrived days ago, but he’d wanted to get in as much training as possible, and the Ginyu Force had not yet arrived. 

_They’re almost here…_

_\-----------_

Vegeta

_\-----------_

  
  


Vegeta had had trouble sleeping for days. That first night, as he waited for Kakarot’s arrival the following day--sleep would not come. The second night, he’d fallen asleep, but kept awakening. He was _furious_ that Kakarot still hadn’t returned. He was putting all their lives at risk! 

_Thoughtless fool._

Now Vegeta stalked through the night dangerously, on the lookout for anyone and anything to take his mind away from Kakarot. He hated the sight of their stupid camps and the pathetic echoes of Kakarot’s touch. 

Still, he gravitated to them. 

_Has he manipulated me?_

It scarcely seemed possible. Did Kakarot even possess the mental faculty to even _be_ truly manipulative? If he did, surely it was impossible that he’d actually beaten Vegeta at his own game. Although Vegeta had little reason to manipulate anyone recently, he'd relied on such tactics in Frieza's army. Vegeta had found himself naturally talented at getting what he wanted, even from his superiors. Still, he preferred being obeyed without question, or enforcing his will with violence. The idea that the guileless _Kakarot_ might be doing that to him...it was disturbing. 

_It wouldn’t be the first time…_

Vegeta flinched, realizing Kakarot had proven to be worryingly apt at identifying Vegeta’s weaknesses in combat. Proven to be capable of knowing when Vegeta was lying, when he was his most vulnerable...arrogantly unconcerned when Vegeta was at his most dangerous. 

Despite seeming so aware of Vegeta’s emotions, somehow that _kisama_ would turn away at exactly the right moment, so Vegeta wouldn’t know what he was thinking? _Never quite knowing how Kakarot truly felt..._

_How has he made such a fool of me!?_

Vegeta snarled, slamming his fist into the ground and causing it to crack and tremble. 

Kakarot thought he would just do as he pleased with Vegeta, leaving and returning on a whim, unconcerned with Vegeta? Coming and going at any given point, being with Vegeta when it was ... _convenient!?_

Vegeta howled, enraged, he stamped his small boot into the ground, collapsing a nearby decrepit tree. 

_What if he_ **_never_ ** _comes back? And, I didn’t even try to stop him..._

Vegeta felt a pang of regret. But, Kakarot had never asked Vegeta what _he’d_ wanted. He’d simply decided what was best for them both, and left, with no input from Vegeta...no time to argue, Vegeta now realized. 

_As if I would argue for you. I still have my pride, you fool!_

  
  


Vegeta had to stop it, somehow! But, _kuso!_ Even the thought of the man was enough to send Vegeta into a frenzy of emotion and desire. 

  
  


_He’s too dangerous! He must die!_

  
  


Vegeta’s nails dug into his palm. He couldn’t...Vegeta couldn’t possibly...He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fighting tears. Vegeta couldn’t _kill_ Kakarot, could he? 

_What if I can’t even kill him, now. What if there’s no way out!?_

Could it be? Was it true, that perhaps Kakarot was no true idiot, but smart enough to trick the humans into believing this farce as well! Perhaps he plotted against them all...

  
  


Vegeta shook his head, unbelieving. 

_It can’t be. Kakarotto isn’t like that!_

Vegeta gasped, tilting his head up to the sky. 

_The moon, kuso! No wonder I’m losing my mind!_ _  
  
_

Vegeta froze.

_No. Not now, please not now…_

It was Kakarot. Vegeta’s throat immediately tightened and he threw his hand over his heart, gasping for breath. He dunked his head into the spring in a desperate attempt to calm himself. 

_Don’t come after me._

Vegeta growled to himself, hating Kakarot with every fiber of his being. 

_Impudent bastard! I’ve been waiting for days and you show up in the middle of the night, with a full moon like that! Kuso!_

Vegeta steeled his jaw, thinking about the other odd times Kakarot had shown up, seemingly out of nowhere, with no warning or reason. 

  
  


_Can he feel my emotions?_

  
  


Vegeta bristled. It seemed somehow Kakarot could _tell_ when he was thinking about going on a murderous rampage. 

_You are the most inconvenient fucker in the universe, Kakarot._

Kakarot...he had to be lying, there was no other explanation. Or hiding some important truth from Vegeta. Bitterness and resentment swept him in. 

_Had Kakarot felt his turmoil, and come to babysit Vegeta?_

A furious ki-blast from Vegeta shattered a nearby mountain, lighting up Namek-sei on this bleak night. 

He was coming to “protect” Vegeta from Vegeta, himself from Vegeta, and everyone else from Vegeta. 

_It’s still your fault, Kakarot..._

Vegeta growled. He hadn’t even been planning to kill anyone, not really. Maybe Kakarot a little, but he hadn’t decided if he was going to go through with it or not. 

Vegeta retreated into the dark cave to wait out Kakarot. He still held some hope that the other would simply go away, for once wisening up and leaving Vegeta to turn his rage inward. 

  
  
  
  


_If he can truly feel my emotions, why won’t he stay away?_

The thought was disturbing. If Kakarot could truly sense what he felt, why did he insist on being in Vegeta’s face, just when he wanted him there the _least?_ It’s like he _wanted_ Vegeta to lose his mind. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. 

_Some sort of sick mind game! Twisted freak!_

Vegeta snarled, leaping to his feet to stalk back and forth in the darkness of the cave. 

_I should make him pay for being so demented! Put him out of his misery, and be done with these troubling thoughts forever…_

He felt the other’s presence outside the cave. Kakarot sighed in great frustration, heaving himself against the rock wall outside of the cave.

Vegeta ignored Kakarot’s increasingly frustrated groans and sighs. Until finally, the other broke the silence. 

“Are you going to come fight me, or what?” Kakarot asked, defeated. 

_Kuso! I knew it! He really does know what I’m thinking._

“Why would you think I want to fight you?” Vegeta tried to keep his voice void and empty, but even Vegeta could hear the dangerous intent dripping from his every syllable. 

_Very convincing, ne?_

Vegeta didn’t think Kakarot bought it, judging by the slump of his shoulders in defeat.

_He doesn’t want to fight. Pathetic. Even with the full moon’s dangerous luminescence above them, Kakarot dares to refuse my challenge?_

“You _don’t_ want to, Kakarot?” Vegeta couldn’t keep the awe, plain interest and curiosity from his voice. Kakarot shook his head. 

“N-no. I’m just confused, Geta. By all of this, and by you...why you always want to fight me, as soon as things get…” Kakarot shook his head, seeming to immediately falter. 

“Things get what, Kakarot?” Vegeta tilted his head. Heat poured into Kakarot’s face. He looked uncomfortable, looking at his feet for a while. 

He tilted his face to look into Vegeta’s eyes with grim intensity. 

“There are other things,” he said finally, “we could be _doing_.” Heat immediately took Vegeta as he struggled to suppress his telling reaction. 

“You’re crazy, Kakarot!” Vegeta held up his fist, “You’re sadly mistaken, if you think _that’s_ going to happen. Fight me, then leave. Or leave now, those are your choices.” 

“Let’s just go back,” Kakarot shrugged, “So what, you’re worried about the moon. Who cares!?” Vegeta shook his head. 

“Kakarot, you don’t understand! The moon’s effect on the saiyajin isn’t _just_ transformative!” Vegeta rubbed his temples, “There are other effects, too. Wanting to fight, wanting...what you were talking about, violence, increased ki and _worst of all, unstable emotions.”_

Vegeta shuddered.

“I’m about to lose my mind, Kakarot! How can you be so docile?” 

Kakarot looked nervous. 

“Cause, I haven’t looked at it yet,” Kakarot looked down, “I don’t want to look…” Vegeta looked at his face and was stunned to see tears falling there. His heart stopped for a moment. 

“Kakarot?” he asked, uncertain, fearing _Goku’s_ unpredictable reaction.  
  
Vegeta was not feeling any better about it when Kakarot sank to his knees in anguish, covering his eyes. 

“I killed him!” he howled. Vegeta said nothing, frozen to the spot. 

“Because I’m an idiot! I can’t control it. I can’t control my other form,” Kakarot admitted, his head sagging in defeat. Vegeta steeled himself and approached him cautiously, staying outside the reach of his grasp. 

“You’ll never be able to,” Vegeta said, “You’re _third-class,_ Kakarot.”

Vegeta’s words didn’t seem to help the situation as he sobbed again, shaking his head. 

“My grandpa...Gohan,” his voice sounded tired and the tears were subsiding. Vegeta stood, crossing his arms. 

“You...cared for him?” Vegeta asked, stalling. Clearly Kakarot did care, as that was the boy’s name as well. Kakarot nodded, his eyes staying pinned to the ground. He was clearly fearful of the moon and refused to look up at it. 

“You won’t transform. Not without your tail,” Vegeta growled, “Just look at it, Kakarot! Look at it and fight me!” Kakarot shook his head stubbornly. 

“ _Kuso!”_ Vegeta was on him, grabbing him and tilting his face up to the moon roughly. 

“I can control you, Kakarot! Even if you transform. I am the _prince_ of the saiyajin, and I have the ability to control the minds of the saiyajin who transform, in battle!” Kakarot was stunned into silence, his eyes captured by the moon and perhaps not even _hearing_ what Vegeta was saying. 

“Your boy was controlled by you because of your telepathic bond, during our first encounter. But I can control you, in that form…” 

Vegeta’s grip tightened on Kakarot. 

“Stay by my side, and you’ll never have to worry about it again,” Vegeta’s voice was low and dangerous.

He released his grip on Kakarot’s face and took him by the shoulders, forcing him to face Vegeta. 

“Leave me...and I’ll have no choice, but to destroy you, Kakarot!” Vegeta told him. 

Kakarot’s eyes were glazed over and he still appeared hypnotized by the moon’s rays. He gave no response.

Vegeta growled, slapping him hard across the face. Kakarot’s glare snapped to him, anger clearly burning within those dark eyes. 

Vegeta shuddered, feeling chills down his spine.

Vegeta’s heart started pounding and Kakarot leapt on him, pinning him and glaring at him angrily. 

“You made me like this! You made me look!” he growled and pushed himself forcefully into Vegeta, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss. 

_Kami...that’s good…_

Vegeta bit him hard, drawing blood and immediately delivering a brutal kick to his side, sending him flying. 

“We’re _fighting_ , Kakarot! Control yourself,” Vegeta said, disgusted. 

“Why did you do that, Vegeta?” Kakarot sneered, “It’s like, you _want_ me to hurt you! Why do you want me to hurt you, Vegeta!?” Kakarot roared, furious and tormented. 

“I could ask _you_ the same, Kakarot! I have done _nothing_ but hurt you, yet here you are again, begging for more!” Kakarot shook his head. 

“No! You’re wrong, Vegeta!” Kakarot smacked his foot into the side of Vegeta’s face. He heard ringing in his ears as he rose, unsteady. His rage turned cold as he brushed the dirt off himself. 

Vegeta made no move to attack again, instead glaring coldly. 

“Time for you to go, Kakarot,” Vegeta warned. Kakarot shook his head. 

“No! I want answers!” he saw some of the anger vanish from Kakarot’s eyes.

“I came here to help you, Vegeta…” Kakarot hung his head, “And you just want to hurt me.” 

“Don’t come when you aren’t wanted! It’s as simple as that, _baka!”_ Vegeta snarled, raising his fist threateningly. “I never asked for _any_ of this, Kakarot!” Vegeta found his voice breaking with emotion and he turned away, swallowing tears. 

“Vegeta…”Kakarot's voice had some of its usual gentleness, “Can’t we just forget all of this? Come back with me, and we’ll start over…” 

Kakarot’s words _broke_ something in Vegeta. It sounded so simple. So much simpler than continuing to fight, than hurting each other. After all, they had _another_ battle to worry about, one where they _should_ be fighting side-by-side. 

Vegeta hung his head as Kakarot approached him cautiously. 

“C’mon, Geta,” Kakarot’s chin rested on Vegeta’s head as he pulled him close, “Let’s go and leave all this behind us.” Vegeta couldn’t help the few tears that came and dampened Kakarot’s gi. Vegeta looked up into his eyes, still seeing some resentment, but also gentle hopefulness.

“I...I shouldn’t have done that, Kakarot,” Vegeta’s voice was fraught with turmoil. 

“It’s okay. Forget about it. I don’t care right now, so you shouldn’t either…” Kakarot brought his lips to Vegeta’s to kiss him lightly, stained with a hint of Kakarot’s blood. Vegeta didn’t wipe it away. 

“We need to get some sleep, Geta. The Ginyu Force…” Kakarot shook his head, “they’re close.” 

The flight back was silent, unbroken. It was far too late for the Earthlings to be awake, so the two of them crept quietly back to Kakarot’s room. 

The silence continued as Kakarot watched him remove his armor and bodysuit. Vegeta kept eye contact with him as he slowly removed it, allowing Kakarot to drink in his form and relishing in the fire that burned within. 

Vegeta climbed over him, holding his eyes captive as Kakarot appeared to be unable to look away from him. 

“You shouldn’t forgive so easily,” Vegeta told him, “You could get hurt.” Vegeta touched his swollen lips, cut open by Vegeta’s own sharp teeth. 

“Vegeta…” Kakarot trailed off, his body frozen under Vegeta’s. He seemed shocked by Vegeta’s closeness, by his brazen desire. 

Vegeta’s hand fell from his lips to his collar, tracing the blue undershirt. 

“You’re wearing this to bed?” Vegeta questioned. Kakarot flushed.

“I...can’t,” Kakarot squirmed underneath him, “the battle…” He closed his eyes, appearing to concentrate very hard. He opened them and Vegeta saw that his dark eyes were clouded with lust and desire. 

“And?” Vegeta decided to use his mouth to trace the border between Kakarot’s skin and the shirt. “You never wear this to bed,” Vegeta commented, frustrated. 

“Vegeta!” Kakarot gasped and pressed into him, his need obvious against Vegeta. 

“Hn. Take it off,” Vegeta said, sliding his hand under the hem of Kakarot’s shirt to brush against his stomach. Kakarot shook his head. 

“No, Vegeta!” he gasped in alarm, sitting up suddenly and toppling Vegeta. Now, Kakarot seemed desperate to distract him and started planting frantic kisses all over his face. 

Vegeta, already mostly naked, was at a clear disadvantage as Kakarot lavished his body with needy kisses. His hands slid hungrily over Vegeta’s bare torso and stomach, pausing for a moment at his waistband. 

Kakarot seemed unsure about how far he was going to take this, and his hand trembled with anxiety. Losing his nerve, he returned to kiss Vegeta hungrily on the mouth.  
  
Vegeta moaned into him, the need becoming almost too much to bear. He grabbed Kakarot’s hand and placed it there, outside of his black briefs and pressed Kakarot’s hand into his cock with delicious pressure. 

“Yes,” he hissed, “Kakarot.” Kakarot got the idea and groped him through his briefs, firm sliding pressure. 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta moaned again and was about to take his briefs off. Kakarot’s hands stopped him, taking both and pinning them to the bed as he dipped his head to Vegeta’s throat.  
  
Vegeta gasped in alarm as he felt Kakarot’s knee pressing between his legs, insistent and suggestive. 

“Please, Kakarot,” he groaned, “Pleasure me!” 

Kakarot resurfaced from Vegeta’s throat, gazing at him. Kakarot’s warm brown eyes burned into his, seeming to penetrate his very soul. 

“Tell me,” he said softly, the sound of it sending a new tremor of desire through Vegeta. Vegeta said nothing, but smiled as he traced Kakarot’s lips. Kakarot’s eyes lit up with surprised delight. 

“V-vegeta,” his broken voice seeped into Vegeta’s very bones. He nodded and Vegeta’s anticipation grew. Kakarot grabbed Vegeta, shifting his body against the pillow so that he was centered in the bed.

_I should be the one doing this, not Kakarot. He’s in control!_

Yet it was too late, Kakarot was already settling between his legs, tugging his briefs off easily. 

Kakarot took in the sight of him, then looked up at him in wonder. 

“Vegeta...” he murmured. 

“Now, Kakarot!” Vegeta thrashed, grabbing the sheet in a desperate bid to gain some sense of balance. Vegeta’s mouth fell open as he observed a curious Kakarot between his legs, apparently with no sense of urgency, as his hand drifted towards Vegeta’s furious arousal.

His hands were reverent upon Vegeta and soon his gentle mouth followed. It was a grueling and painful pace for Vegeta, who wanted him so badly to just _do it._ Yet Kakarot would not respond to his urgency, ignoring his cries and pleas for more as he continued the same agonizing rhythm. 

Finally losing his cool, Vegeta grabbed Kakarot’s head painfully by his hair, jerking him off to look at him. 

“ _Harder,_ Kakarot,” he growled. Kakarot touched his own mouth. 

“Sorry, Geta..my mouth hurts,” he said pitifully. Vegeta observed Kakarot’s swollen mouth, indeed, it looked painful. Vegeta cupped his face in apology. 

“Oh,” Vegeta said, ashamed and regretful of his injury to Kakarot’s mouth. 

_I’m such a fucking idiot for doing that to you, Kakarotto…_

“Hn…” Vegeta’s desperate arousal calmed slightly as he opened Kakarot’s mouth to inspect his handiwork. It was bleeding again. 

_I’m sorry…_

But Vegeta took complete advantage of this pause in activity to attack Kakarot, his hands deftly untying his gi pants. Vegeta would _earn_ his forgiveness through Kakarot’s body. 

_I don’t deserve this._

Vegeta’s mouth found Kakarot’s neck to sufficiently distract him as his hands roamed over Kakarot’s back, grabbing the shirt. He pulled away, taking the shirt with him. 

“Mm,” Kakarot hummed, “Geta, we need to get some sleep…” Vegeta was busy exploring him, tasting every part he could reach. He straddled Kakarot, refusing his weak objection. 

He ignored Kakarot’s mouth, as he’d already injured it enough and focused on everything else, tugging off his pants to reveal Kakarot’s boxers. He slipped his hand inside to stroke him, bringing his mouth to kiss Kakarot’s stomach instead of his mouth. 

Kakarot was soon thrashing and moaning, nearly undone by the simple stroking of Vegeta’s hand on him. But Vegeta at least wanted, at least a little... _taste_ of Kakarot. 

Vegeta observed Kakarot’s stunned expression as he watched Vegeta take off his boxers. His face and body were fully flushed, his eyes impossibly dark with lust and he trembled, a nervous and skittish thing Vegeta hadn’t _ever_ seen before. 

Vegeta closed his eyes as his mouth worked, hearing Kakarot’s soft gasps and pleas of encouragement. His own body had been abandoned by Kakarot and was painfully neglected, and he couldn’t help but touch himself hearing _those_ sounds come out of Kakarot and feeling Kakarot in his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Kakarot to fill his mouth, groaning out Vegeta’s name as he came. It satisfied Vegeta, but his own arousal still pushed him into action, despite Kakarot’s tired satisfaction. 

Vegeta nuzzled Kakarot as he closed his eyes, grasping Kakarot’s hand to guide it to him. Kakarot smiled slightly, eyes still closed. He blinked them open with great effort. 

“Sorry, Vegeta,” he laughed lightly, stroking Vegeta leisurely. It was _enough_ for him, as excited and worked up as he’d gotten pleasuring Kakarot. With Kakarot’s gentle hand and the new, titillating images and sounds of Kakarot...it was too much and Vegeta’s pleasure peaked quickly. He tried to stop himself, but couldn’t help sinking his teeth into Kakarot’s sensitive shoulder as he came, stifling the cry of Kakarot’s name on his breath. 

It was true perfection, those blissful moments after. Lying with Kakarot, forgetting everything else. None of the stress, the emotional problems and anxiety that Vegeta experienced on a near-constant basis. Kakarot yawned, stretching and getting up to turn out the light. 

“Geta,” he whispered to him, “I love you.” 

Vegeta’s heart stopped for a moment as Kakarot embraced him, nuzzling his shoulder. 

“I really do. I really love you…” he kissed Vegeta’s shoulder, “You don’t have to say anything.”


	14. Tyrant

**Chapter 14: Tyrant**

_Vegeta flew through the darkness, seeing nothing, no objects or walls, no Kakarot or Earthlings. Just bleak space, continuing on and on. Yet as he flew, he felt a sense of growing excitement. It was hopeful and warm, but there was also something cold and hateful lurking as well._

_He saw him. Frieza, his red eyes penetrating. Somehow, he crumpled to the ground. An unknown being appeared, his back facing Vegeta. His hair was golden and an aura of great power surrounded him. He had a tail._

_Saiyajin? A super saiyajin!?_

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open, his heart beating quickly. He was breathing rapidly, slowly becoming aware of Kakarot’s sleeping form next to him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he ran his fingers through the sleeping saiyan’s black locks. His eyes blinked open slowly, capturing Vegeta’s with sleepy warmth. He yawned, then tilted his head, observing Vegeta closely. 

"Geta, why are ya smilin’ like that?"

Kakarot kept staring at him, seeming anxious but curious. He was clearly fascinated. Kakarot’s shy interest amused Vegeta, causing the smile to stick around longer than it should have. 

Kakarot answered with a nervous grin, breaking eye contact with Vegeta. 

“You plannin’ somethin’?” he asked, laughing and turning over to sling an arm around Vegeta, “You better not be…” 

Vegeta kept the smile, unflinching. 

"Oh? What are you going to do about it, Kakarot?" Vegeta couldn't help it, the smile vanished and he scowled. Kakarot chuckled. 

"There, that's the Vegeta I know," Kakarot rolled onto him, lightly pushing his wrists down, "Still, gotta make sure you don't do anything bad." 

"You can't stop me!" Vegeta stuck his tongue out. Kakarot giggled. 

"Vegeta, you're being silly!" Kakarot sounded delighted.

Soon their teasing had evolved into a wrestling match and game of chase, where Kakarot chased him and tried to pin him down. 

Vegeta hadn't even registered that he'd left Kakarot's room until he heard a horrified scream. 

Krillin's expression was a mixture of shock and disgust as saw Vegeta's nude form and quickly covered his eyes. 

"For _Kami's sake_ , Vegeta! Put some damn clothes on!" Krillin roared in agonized embarrassment. Vegeta paled and he felt the answering shame and quickly darted back into Kakarot's room, his face immediately erupting into a furious blush. 

He watched as Kakarot shook on the floor with silent laughter. 

"Stop laughing, Kakarot," he grumbled, finally pulling briefs and bodysuit on. 

Kakarot gasped for breath, wiping a tear from his eye. Vegeta slipped his armor on. 

"It wasn't even funny," Vegeta protested, crossing his arms. Kakarot grinned. 

"Was too," he argued. He crawled over to his discarded clothes and put them on. 

"Those again? They're dirty," Vegeta scrunched his face. Kakarot blushed. He was tugging on his boots and wristbands. 

"Yeah, well. I like these ones," he grinned in his painfully bright orange gi. Vegeta flinched. 

"I don't know why," Vegeta said, "You'd look better in something else." Kakarot narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"Nuh uh," he said, sticking out his tongue. Vegeta shook his head, his previously playful mood forgotten. Kakarot's expression also fell and he looked grimly serious. He closed his eyes, concentrating. 

"We don't have long," he said, "An hour or two?" He tilted his head. Then he grinned. "We got time for breakfast, though!" Kakarot grabbed his arm, pulling him along as they walked to the mess hall. 

He waved brightly at an incredibly grumpy-looking Krillin. Krillin made a face at them. 

"I _really_ don't want to know, Goku," he said as Kakarot opened his mouth to speak. Kakarot turned red and indignant. 

"I wasn't gonna say anything 'bout that," he pouted, "Anyway, breakfast! We gotta get Gohan, too." 

"What about Dende?" Vegeta asked, "Are we involving him in this?" Kakarot looked surprised. 

"Dende, huh?" he said thoughtfully, "I don't think so. You still got your senzu, right?" Vegeta nodded. 

As they ate breakfast, Vegeta was alarmed by Kakarot's fork clanging onto the floor. He wore a look of great surprise. 

"I have a plan," he said quietly. Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta all snapped their eyes to him in near perfect unison. 

"W-what?" Vegeta stuttered, torn between awe and shock. And dread. 

_Kakarot? A plan? How odd..._

"Vegeta," he said seriously, "You should..." He shook his head, "We need to find Bulma!" 

Kakarot was gone, his chair crashing to the ground behind him. 

“This...is not good,” Krillin said. Gohan shook his head. 

“Nope, sure isn’t…” 

Vegeta furrowed his brows. Although he was also perplexed by Kakarot, he felt mildly insulted for him as his friend and son displayed a full lack of confidence. 

“Why is that?” Vegeta tried not to reveal his annoyance. 

“It’s probably going to get messy,” Krillin said, “Goku’s plans usually are.” Krillin shrugged. 

Vegeta stood to go find them, his patience for Krillin wearing thin. 

He entered Bulma’s capsule house to see both of them sitting on the circular sofa around the table. Bulma held a device in her head, squinting at it. 

“There’s coffee in the kitchen,” she said as he entered, not taking her eyes off the device. He grabbed the cup and returned to slide in next to Kakarot. 

Bulma still wasn’t talking, going to her terminal and pulling up some blueprints Vegeta recognized as Frieza’s base. 

“Instead of going after the Ginyu Force head on,” Kakarot said quietly, “I’m going to attack Frieza’s base as they’re landing,” he looked at Vegeta, 

“While I’m distracting them, Vegeta...you steal the dragon balls. He’s got two of them, if you get those...then we’ll have all of them!” 

Vegeta’s mouth fell open. 

_That is the worst plan I’ve ever heard._

“No, Kakarot. You’ll be slaughtered,” Kakarot shook his head. 

“No, I won’t. I’ve gotten stronger. A _lot_ stronger,” Kakarot crossed his arms, “Don’t argue, that’s the plan, and we’re doing it,”

Bulma tensed at her panel, saying nothing. 

“Woman! Tell him, woman!” Vegeta said desperately. She turned around, shaking her head. 

“It’s not that bad of a plan, Vegeta. Besides, you’re _not_ going to convince him otherwise,” 

_Apparently, the woman’s intellect has its limits._

“It’s a suicide mission! How can you not see that!?” Vegeta glared at Kakarot, “What, are you _trying_ to die, Kakarot?” 

  
  


“It’s not suicide, Vegeta. I can do it,” he said coolly, his arms still crossed, “I’m not saying I’m going to defeat them all, Vegeta. I’m just going to distract them--then after you’ve gotten the dragon balls back, we can fight them together!” 

“Frieza will go after you, Kakarot!” Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. He nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea, Vegeta…” 

“Absolutely not,” Vegeta said. 

“We don’t have time to argue about it. I’m _going_ to attack the base, and if you don’t do your part, then it’ll all be for nothing!” 

Kakarot stood up abruptly. 

“I’m going now,” he said coldly, not looking at Vegeta “Give him the locator.” He left without another word or questioning glance. 

Vegeta sat in stunned silence as Bulma looked at him worriedly. She pushed the device towards him. 

“Vegeta,” she said, uncertain, “Don’t think about it,” she closed her eyes, “Goku can take care of himself. He’s done stuff like this before. He’ll be okay.”

“Why?” Vegeta finally managed a gasp. 

_Why, after last night? After we might actually have a chance at happiness, why do you want to die, Kakarotto?_

“He’s trying to protect you,” Bulma said sadly, “I don’t know how, or why, but he thinks he is _protecting_ all of us, Vegeta.” 

“Idiot,” Vegeta snarled, snatching the dragon ball locator. 

Namek-sei was trembling as he approached Frieza’s base. Kakarot’s immense power wreaked destruction upon everything nearby, with cliffs and trees crumbling to the ground. Vegeta heard cries of alarm as soldiers poured from the base. 

“Frieza!” he heard Kakarot’s furious voice booming, as if he were nearby, though he was far out of Vegeta’s eyesight. Vegeta scrambled out of the way as an errant ki-blast struck Frieza’s compound, crumbling a section of it off. 

_The power…_

Vegeta trembled in awe, feeling the fury of Kakarot as he hid. Frieza was first out of the base, followed closely by the Ginyu force. Vegeta shuddered, Frieza’s rage was evident the instant he’d appeared, his eyes but dangerous slits. Vegeta gasped and skirted the wall, inching toward the entrance. 

_Kakarot’s gone. He’ll be dead by the time I finish._

Vegeta shook his head, trying to remain focused on his mission. 

He levitated to the hole Kakarot’s blast had made, seeing no soldiers remaining inside. He was careful of the jagged, shocking edges of Frieza’s walls as he entered. 

He looked down at the device and pressed it, holding it up to figure out the dragon ball’s location. It blipped rapidly as he approached a long corridor. Anxiety gnawed at him from the familiarity of Frieza’s base, the terrible _memories…_

He shook his head, fighting them out of his mind. He could still hear the explosions caused by Kakarotto’s ki as he proceeded through the base. 

_He still lives...at least he lasted more than a minute._

Vegeta growled in frustration. The device started blipping furiously and turned, seeing a large electronically sealed door. Vegeta laughed, destroying it immediately with focused ki-blast. 

There they were. Really, unimpressive looking, considering all the trouble they had caused Vegeta. Pretty, orange orbs...reminding him of Kakarot’s gi. He blasted an exit through the ceiling, before quickly tucking a dragon ball under each arm. 

_Hold on, Kakarotto…_

Vegeta could still feel Kakarot’s ki as he flew--somehow, he was _alive?_ Vegeta touched ground outside the base. He said nothing as he rushed to hand the dragon balls over to Bulma, before quickly exiting again to assist Kakarot. 

He accessed the panel and stepped outside of the base, feeling it rumble and seal behind him. 

“Little prince,” the voice froze him. Cold fear gripped him as the familiar voice emitted from the shadows of a nearby cluster of thick forestry.

_I can’t see him, or feel his ki?_

Vegeta furrowed his brows, squinting into the darkness and seeing _something._

He heard dark laughter. 

“Oh, little prince. It truly is I, your admiring _Lord Frieza,”_ a shapeless shadow emerged, flickering once before disappearing and revealing Frieza. Vegeta’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“So _this_ is where you’ve been hiding. Tell me, did you take my dragon balls, princeling?” Frieza’s tone was gentle and amused, one that Vegeta had learned to fear more than the cold hiss of his rage. 

“K-kakarot?” Vegeta managed a stunned gasp. Frieza chuckled. 

“I believe the Ginyu Force should be done with him by now. He looked _ever_ so surprised when I disappeared,” he held up his wrist, which bore a strange electronic band. 

“It was the _sweetest_ little expression. Perhaps he’s worried about you, Vegeta,” Frieza laughed coldly, “Or _was_ worried about you, I should say.” 

Vegeta said nothing. Kakarot still lived, but he wasn’t about to give it away with his reaction. 

“Aren’t you going to open the door for me, Vegeta? I am _Lord,_ after all,” Frieza’s voice lost a touch of its false sweetness. 

“There’s nothing for you here,” Vegeta said, growling ferociously and crouching into his battle stance, “Leave at once!” 

Frieza chuckled. 

“I could have _sworn_ I saw you walk in there with _two_ dragon balls. Where did you get those, I wonder,” Frieza’s voice had changed and his eyes narrowed into slits, “Could they be _mine?”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Vegeta snarled. 

“You never were a good _liar_ , Vegeta. I let you believe that _,_ but you are no longer amusing to me. I have my limits. Your disobedience can no longer be ignored,” Frieza’s cold hands were on Vegeta’s throat. 

“I don’t need you to open it, Vegeta. I’ll just murder you and blast everything to pieces. You know this. Why do you insist on throwing your life away, after all the times I’ve spared you?” Frieza seemed interested in his answer, though his hands were still clasped around Vegeta’s throat. 

He glared at Frieza hatefully, digging his own fingers into Frieza’s in a useless attempt to break his grasp. 

Vegeta gasped for breath as Frieza released him, falling to his knees. He glared up at Frieza, defiant. 

“You destroyed my homeworld!” Vegeta cried, “You slaughtered my people!” Vegeta felt his ki skyrocketing. “You must pay for what you’ve done!” 

Vegeta made a fearsome grab for Frieza, finding himself locked into a battle of pure physical strength. Frieza’s face tensed, his body straining against Vegeta’s raw power. Vegeta’s will angered Frieza greatly, judging by the hateful expression on his normally passive face. 

Vegeta quickly surged his ki, continuing to raise his power in an attempt to overpower Frieza...and a signal for Kakarotto. Frieza flinched in pain, as Vegeta’s strength tore through his arms, his scaly body beginning to tremble with the effort of holding back Vegeta’s immense _ki._

“You will fall before me!” Vegeta’s enraged voice boomed, sending shockwaves through the ground and collapsing a nearby tree, “I am the _legendary_ super saiyajin!” Vegeta’s rage peaked and he cracked his fist into the lizard king’s head, finally knocking him back.

Vegeta’s breath heaved with tremendous effort, even as the slimy fuck simply rose back to his feet, scuffing himself off, as if the dirt itself was more of a problem than Vegeta. 

_I must drive him back! Without Kakarot, I am their only defender!_

He began to charge his ki from both hands--gasping softly as he noticed the strange golden hue of his _ki._

_It looks like Kakarotto’s ki!_

Vegeta released the blast, knocking the tyrant back further. 

_I must not allow the Earthings to be destroyed!_

Vegeta assaulted Frieza with a steely determination he’d never known. All of his battles, he fought with malice and cruel enjoyment. His singular goal of defending the Earthlings drove Vegeta further than ever before, answering Frieza’s overwhelming strength. 

However, as the battle raged on, and they gained distance from the Earthlings, Vegeta grew frustrated by his lack of damage to Frieza. He’d been doing well, but--he would _tire_ eventually. The doubts that returned to him destroyed whatever state he’d achieved, his _ki_ fading back to its brilliant white. 

All the distance he’d gained from the base, wasted as Frieza overtook him, his brutal strikes quickly reducing Vegeta’s _ki._

There Vegeta stood again, outside of the base--Frieza’s hands grasping his throat again, pressing him against the mountain and digging Vegeta’s windpipe. Vegeta managed to get a leg up to push him away slightly, keeping the tyrant’s grip on him at bay. Vegeta clawed into his hands savagely, thrashing with everything he had in him, attempting to bite, kick and claw his way out of this situation. He gasped for breath as the tyrant’s hold on him finally loosened again, but his relief was short lived. 

Frieza punched him savagely in the stomach, the first blow stunning him and the next ones decimating his armor and abdomen. He was bleeding freely from his mouth and stomach. 

_So this is it…_

Vegeta’s eyes widened. The _senzu?_ He started trying to get to it, but Frieza’s tail wrapped around his body, slamming him repeatedly into the ground. 

“Stop it!” a small voice cried. Vegeta was horrified to see Kakarot’s small son charging an attack with Dende on his heels. 

_No--_

Vegeta crammed the _senzu_ into his mouth and was on Frieza in an instant, furiously trying to distract him from the brats. 

“Get out of here!” Vegeta roared, furious, “Now!” 

Gohan looked stunned that Vegeta had recovered, before figuring out what had happened. 

“No, we’re staying!” Gohan said bravely, although Dende looked nervous. 

“Gohan, perhaps…” Dende started. Gohan shook his head. 

“We’re _staying!”_ he yelled. 

“Go find your father!” Vegeta commanded, hoping this would be enough to send the brat off. Frieza looked surprised. 

“Don’t tell me, that _dog_ is still alive!?” Frieza hissed, his eyes glinting strangely before becoming cold again. Frieza had made a mistake, he revealed himself--he showed an _emotion_ Vegeta was all too familiar with. 

Vegeta knew that look very well. He exploited that feeling in his enemies, he relished it, he had lived through it, and he despised that cruel emotion-- _fear._

_He's afraid._

The idea strengthened Vegeta's resolve. Frieza was _afraid_ of Kakarot.

_Really, of all cruel and evil beings that existed to fear?_

Sweet and gentle _Kakarot?_ Forgiving and good-natured, protective and loving--it made _sense_ somehow, that a being like Frieza would fear and despise someone like Kakarot.

Vegeta himself had once hated Kakarot--yet, Vegeta had _never_ feared Kakarot, he never would. 

_Is that why he came after me, with Kakarot attacking openly? He’s afraid of Kakarot…_

Vegeta had believed Frieza to be incapable of feeling fear, before now. It unlocked something _predatory_ , crumbling the metaphorical throne from beneath Frieza.

A being of such immense power, of what he thought was incredible intellect, of unshakeable, emotionless cruelty--to actually be _afraid_ of _Kakarot._

Vegeta laughed coldly. Shocked expressions surrounded him, Frieza’s, Gohan and Dende’s. 

“Are you actually _afraid_ of him? How pathetic,” Vegeta sneered. Frieza’s eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Vegeta laughed again, his lifetime of fear evaporating instantly. 

  
  


“You’re a coward!” Vegeta snarled, “A worthless, cringing waste of life _.”_

Frieza howled in rage, slamming his entire body into Vegeta and knocking him so hard he couldn’t even see, but could only feel his body rushing through the air to crash through the nearby forest. The force of the blow sent him through several trees before he finally landed, twitching and stunned from the blow. 

Even as Frieza came for him again, Vegeta felt _no fear._ His body was numb to Frieza's blows, his mind focusing sharply on his goal.

Vegeta attacked Frieza’s weak mind, weaving the tendrils of fear throughout the once infallible tyrant. 

“He’s going to destroy you!” Vegeta snarled as Frieza yanked him up roughly by his hair. Vegeta was bleeding from the mouth again, his neck sore and bruised from yet another strangling attempt from Frieza.

His shoulder was dislocated and he attempted to jam it back into place. He hissed in pain. The arm was useless. 

“He’ll tear you to pieces, for what you’ve done!” Vegeta relished the look of surprise, fear and anger he saw upon Frieza's demonic visage. 

“Why, what do you mean!? For _what_ reason?” Frieza snarled at him. Vegeta growled, digging his fingers into Frieza’s wrist as he grasped him. He crushed brutally, watching Frieza flinch, which satisfied Vegeta.

Yet the tyrant kept his hold. 

“For killing me, of course!” Vegeta laughed, unable to believe that Frieza was _this fucking stupid._

Somehow, the taunts he threw at Frieza to unhinge him seemed more and more believable, and Vegeta truly believed what he was saying--that Kakarot would find _some_ way to end Frieza. After all, Kakarot's power must have increased greatly, judging from his furious display at Frieza's base. 

“I haven’t killed you!” Frieza tightened his grasp, “Not yet. Why would that matter!?” 

Vegeta smiled even as Frieza's painful fingers dug into his scalp, threatening to crack into his skull. 

He knew Kakarot would be enraged by Frieza's torment of Vegeta, because Vegeta would be murderously angry if he found Kakarot's broken body at Frieza's reptilian feet. The two of them were similar, in that way--and a few others. 

“Because, you fool. He _loves_ me. And you _will_ kill me! I will _make_ you!” Vegeta began charging a ki-blast with his good arm, pointing it straight as Frieza’s face. The blast was black and malevolent, baring all of Vegeta's hatred of Frieza. 

Frieza screamed in horror, dropping Vegeta as if he’d been burned. He immediately attempted to retreat, speeding toward his base. He screamed again as the powerful blast grazed his body, falling and stunned in agony. Vegeta leapt at him, but he was fast and sped away from Vegeta quickly. 

_How quickly, the predator becomes the prey._

“You will _suffer,_ Vegeta!” Frieza screamed at him as he pursued him. 

“I have already suffered, by your hand!” Vegeta flew beside him, “I fear you no longer, Frieza!” 

“Then you are a fool! I’ve allowed you to live! Why are you following me!?” Frieza raged. 

“ _Kisama!_ You hurt me in every way imaginable! You took everything from me, and I let you do it. Now that I know the truth…” Vegeta growled, “You have no power over me."

"Never again! You must die!”Vegeta howled in rage, colliding with Frieza in a blow so powerful it knocked both of them out of the air. Vegeta's head was swimming as he landed, crashing into the dirt. The impact formed a fitting crater. 

_My grave,_ he realized. 

Frieza rose into flight once more. Yet his death would not be in vain, not if Kakarot managed to defeat Frieza, somehow. The hope fluttered within him, spurring him to rise. But he could only kneel, struggling to breathe through his internal injuries. 

The blow to his head proved to be too much and Vegeta blinked heavily. A heavy concussion clouded his mind. He was vaguely aware of Frieza on him, his hateful face close to Vegeta's and his snaking grip of Frieza's tail wrapped around Vegeta's throat. He was attempting to strangle him with his tail, his arms free to continue deliver brutal punches and grabs to Vegeta's face. He stomped him brutally, breaking an ankle. Vegeta tried to fight, but it was useless. Despite his injuries, he felt no pain anymore. He pushed Frieza's face and arms uselessly, unable to defend himself or break Frieza's hold on him. 

He felt nothing, now...until he felt the _tug_ of Kakarot's approach. His heart pounded furiously, even as his breath left him. It was too late. Vegeta's breath was gone, his body finally falling limply as Frieza crushed his windpipe. Oblivion waited, so near and so peaceful. He embraced it, seeing a final vision of Kakarot as he faded away. 

\-----------------

Vegeta awoke coughing, inhaling dirt. 

_What’s going on?_

He tried to breathe, finding himself inhaling debri as his hand grasped upward. He dug furiously, emerging into a new world. 

He breathed deeply as he took in the remains of Namek-sei. The sky was dark and furious lightning struck the ground around him. 

_Am I dead?_

Vegeta squirmed, getting a feel for his new body. It felt much the same. He looked down at himself, seeing a gaping hole in his armor. There was blood clotting upon his stomach, but no injury. Vegeta frowned in confusion.

He looked towards the sky and saw strange, dancing lights. He could feel the trembling of the planet as he observed it, with each flash of light reverberating through the ground. 

He felt the familiar _ki._

_Kakarot?_

His mind struggled to piece together what had happened. There was Frieza…

_He strangled me?_

Vegeta shook his head. 

_How am I alive?_

He prowled forth, advancing on the dancing lights and Kakarot’s ki. He observed, as the flashes advanced and retreated in perfect harmony. 

As he walked towards it, he felt all the familiar sensation of his normal existence. He lived, sure enough...how? Vegeta wasn’t sure. How he’d been buried, and how he now walked towards Kakarotto...he was uncertain. 

The uncertainty was unfamiliar, as he made his way towards the flashing lights. Vegeta _always_ knew what was going on, what was happening...yet, as he gazed upon the two clashing forces, he did not know. Although he felt a familiar tug of _Kakarotto’s ki,_ the ki was far too powerful to be Kakarotto. And that was _definitely_ Frieza, up there…

_Who could it be, if not Kakarot? Who could this tremendous ki belong to?_

He approached cautiously, uncertain. His experience with death had weakened him somewhat, and he felt strangely vulnerable.

Vegeta gasped in shock. 

A golden-haired warrior, like the one from his dreams, matched blows with Frieza. He observed the warrior, trying to place him. He was so familiar, so similar...but it could not be. 

_That isn’t Kakarot. It isn’t possible!_

Vegeta levitated into the battle as an observer, not wishing to interrupt this furious exchange of power. 

“Vegeta!” 

Vegeta’s mouth fell open in shock. It was _Kakarotto’s_ voice, coming from this mysterious warrior. 

“K-kakarot?” he stuttered. Impossible. Was it a dream? 

The warrior remained silent, distracted by his furious opponent. Frieza was _injured_ and looked desperately weak. 

_He’s dying._

“You didn’t stay dead very long, Vegeta!” the warrior said, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Frieza looked at Vegeta hatefully, zooming past him. Vegeta’s eyes followed him to a great being, a giant snake-like creature. He followed Frieza at a cautious distance, until he saw it…

_Dende?_

“I wish for immortality, dragon!” Frieza’s hateful voice snarled. The golden-haired warrior was close behind them, landing between Dende and Vegeta. 

Dende said strange words, his native language...Vegeta blinked, his body feeling weightless. He fixed the golden-warrior with his gaze and found himself overtaken by oddly cognizant cerulean eyes. 

The warrior vanished, torn from Vegeta’s existence. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: To clear up the ending, so what happened was, Frieza's wish was NOT granted because he didn't speak it in the Namekian language, then Dende wished for everyone except Goku and Frieza to go back to Earth. 
> 
> I am going to leave Goku's part of the battle against Frieza open-ended, so ya can decide for yourself how that went. 
> 
> My interpretation of what happened may be OOC, so that's why I want to leave it open for now. Also, I want everyone to be a bit confused, like Vegeta, about what happened...
> 
> ALSO! As for Kakarot not coming in as soon as Frieza reveals, he was dealing with the ENTIRE Ginyu Force, so it took some time. And, IMO, being in battle makes it much harder to notice distant ki, because the fighter would have to concentrate and risk losing the fight if they do it at the wrong time, Goku has singular focus in battle, so it's even harder for him than it is for Vegeta(he's good at it now), but he definitely rushed in ASAP. 
> 
> AFAIK, Captain Ginyu doesn't have the body-switching ability, or wasn't able to use it against Goku, in this fic (I don't really like Ginyu and the idea of him having Goku's body(or Vegeta's) squicks me).


	15. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta's been having a lot of dreams and struggles to cope with his emotions. He finds out something very important, that gives him a new purpose._

**Chapter 15: Dream**

_Black space, an empty room...endless darkness._

_A flicker of light caught Vegeta's eye, far off in the distance. As he approached, the world lit up around him--revealing a breathtaking landscape, full of life and color, and warmth._

_It's him again._

_He saw the golden-warrior, but he wasn't facing him. Every time he dreamed of him, he never faced Vegeta. He often woke up as he approached, his identity remaining mysterious, although Vegeta suspected..._

_He approached slowly, not wishing for the dream to end before he could see him. Finally, the warrior turned around...wearing that awful orange gi. Yet, he was different, his hair, his eyes, his body and even his face had changed._

_Vegeta said nothing as he reached for him, tracing the planes of his face. As his fingers memorized the details, his suspicions grew even further. The planes of his face were slightly different, but the proportions..._

_"It's you," Vegeta whispered in awe, "It truly is you, Kakarotto..."_

_Kakarot said nothing, his face unsmiling and strangely passive._

_He placed his hand tenderly on Vegeta's, which still rested on Kakarot's cheek._

_"You're dead..." Vegeta tensed, pulling his hand away. Kakarot frowned at him._

_"Speak!" Vegeta demanded, frustrated._

_But Kakarot said nothing, simply stepping toward Vegeta to tip his face up. The cerulean eyes were a mystery, beautiful but impossible to read. If it had been Kakarot's normal visage, would Vegeta see familiar warmth there?_

_The cerulean eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down, taking Vegeta's breath with a heated kiss. Somehow, his lips awakened an incredibly powerful feeling in Vegeta, and his ki started rising quickly--_

\-----

Vegeta awoke with a gasp, clutching his pounding heart. He had set up a camp, away from the Earthlings, after learning of Namek-sei’s destruction. It was still dark out, which was unsurprising. Vegeta had awakened most of his nights here on Earth, his heart painfully crying out for Kakarot. 

_Why’d you have to die, Kakarotto?_

It crushed Vegeta when Dende hadn’t been able to bring Kakarotto back from the dead. He’d immediately flown away from the Earthlings, dangerously furious. 

_Useless dragon._

Vegeta had started trying to forget about him, but it was so _damn_ hard. Especially when he dreamed of him. When he roamed through Earth’s bountiful plains and meadows, knowing Kakarot would have loved them and played there, he longed painfully for him. To hear his laugh, or see his smile...to touch his beautiful body again. Vegeta wondered what sort of romance they might have shared in this vast, new and vibrant world. 

_I never should have loved you._

Vegeta’s face crumbled and he fought back the tears--

Vegeta still hadn’t cried for him. Yet...somehow, staring into the fire and feeling the longing from dream-Kakarotto’s kiss… 

_No, I won’t cry for you, Kakarotto!_

Vegeta growled, standing angrily. He’d go stare at that house again. 

He’d located it quickly, at the base a large forest near a gigantic mountain. Vegeta had stalked the location, noticing it seemed to be abandoned. He suspected it was Kakarotto’s residence, but hadn’t gone inside. 

He feared what he might find, and yet...the place seemed to be truly abandoned. 

Vegeta swallowed hard, his heart pounding as he approached the cozy-looking hut. 

He was surprised to find the door unlocked. He didn’t bother with the lights in the main room, instead slipping into a small room on the side and turning on the light. He saw a small, colorful empty bed and a floor littered with toys, childish books…

_The boy’s room?_

Vegeta’s heart started pounding, almost certain he’d found Kakarot’s house. He left the boy’s light on and entered the main bedroom. Turning on the light, revealing a romantic decor that Kakarot wouldn’t be capable of designing.

Vegeta gasped, clutching his painful heart. 

_That woman...Chi-chi. She must have done this._

His heart ached, seeing the love Kakarot’s woman had put into this room and feeling both eager to invade it, and somewhat regretful. He was intruding upon this unknown woman’s space. 

_She had loved him. Had he loved her as well?_

Vegeta _needed_ to confirm his suspicion. He sniffed lightly, not finding any scent other than some dust and dirt that had accumulated. He crept towards the bed, picking up a delicate pillow and sniffing it. He recoiled in horror, throwing the pillow across the room. The scent disgusted him. 

_Perhaps...I am in a stranger’s room, sniffing pillows?_

There was another pillow. Vegeta bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to stoop so low, in desperation _._ Unsure, if he would be able to stand it if the pillow _was_ Kakarot’s, and his scent remained…

_I must know._

He pressed the soft pillow to his face and --yes. That was it, Kakarot’s faint scent. Vegeta immediately dived into the bed, surrounding himself with the remnants of Kakarot and hugging the pillow to his bare body. 

_You left me, Kakarot…_

Finally, the tears started coming down. His grief, triggered by the scent of Kakarot--so good and so painful. He kissed the pillow, his lips throbbing and needy. 

_“Vegeta,”_ Kakarot told his mind. He furrowed his brows in confusion. The voice was too accurate and real, in his mind, to be a hallucination. 

“Kakarot?” he whispered into the pillow. He bit his lip and withdrew from the pillow, sitting up cross-legged and closing his eyes to meditate. 

“ _Kakarotto,”_ Vegeta had used telepathy with Nappa to control his wolf-form...it was the only time he’d ever used it, and he wasn’t well-practiced. 

“ _Yardrat. Come,”_ Kakarot told him. Vegeta shook his head, angry. 

“ _You’re dead,”_ Vegeta’s head was starting to hurt, unused to the strain of telepathy. 

“ _No, I escaped,”_ Kakarot told him. Somehow, even with the emotionless nature of telepathic communication--Vegeta sensed he was annoyed. 

“ _I need you now, Kakarot,”_ Vegeta pleaded. 

_“I have to stay. Come,”_ Kakarot insisted. 

Vegeta had to say, _something_ right because they were about to get into a telepathic argument if he didn’t. 

“ _I need you tonight,”_ Vegeta told him, his heart pounding. 

_“Then sleep. I will find you in the dreamscape,”_ the connection ended suddenly. 

Vegeta opened his eyes, his heart pounding--was that _true?_ Was Kakarot truly capable of visiting Vegeta’s dream? Such a thought...such a wondrous idea. Vegeta immediately curled under the blanket, willing himself to fall asleep--but his excitement about the idea made it almost impossible. 

_Yardrat? I don’t know such a place…_

Why was Kakarot refusing to return? There was no doubt in Vegeta’s mind that he would _go_ to Yardrat--in fact, part of him wanted to go _now._ But Kakarot had tempted him with the _dreamscape_ comment. 

Vegeta closed his eyes, willing the barrage of thoughts away with all of his mental ability. Closing his mind to Kakarot, to everything...drifting. Finally, sleep was within his grasp as he breathed deeply, his mind finally empty. 

_Vegeta opened his eyes, aware of the dream. He’d done it--he’d fallen asleep. Now, how to summon Kakarot? Would he truly come here? Do I need to find him?_

_Vegeta stood up and opened the window. He didn’t understand how to do it, how to control the dreamscape._

_“Kakarotto!” he yelled into the empty night. He was alarmed to see the rustling of a bush, and Kakarot climbing out of it. He walked over to stand under the window._

_“It worked, Vegeta! We don’t have long,” he chuckled, “I can’t believe it really worked!”_

_“What do you mean, we don’t have long!?” Vegeta demanded._

_“I mean, I have to think really hard to do this, and keep my mind very focused--it’s super-hard, Vegeta!” Kakarot told him, his excitement evident._

_Kakarot seemed very pleased with himself as he stood below, the moonlight illuminating him alluringly._

_“Then what are you waiting for?” Vegeta asked him, annoyed. He just grinned, touching the back of his head._

_“I guess I’m waitin’ for you to tell me to come up there,” he said shyly, scruffing his boots and looking down. The simple gesture sent jagged edges of pain and desire through Vegeta._

_“Come, Kakarotto,” Vegeta told him. He levitated up and climbed into the window. He was still being shy, unsure of how to treat Vegeta._

_“This is your home, is it not? Vegeta asked him, “Why are you hesitating? This is your space, your bed…”_

_Kakarot shook his head._

_“My home isn’t here,” he said, grabbing Vegeta’s waist, “My home is with you.”And then Kakarot was kissing him. The feeling was so sweet, so needed like air. Despite the sweet feeling of Kakarot’s lips upon his, and his hands searching Vegeta’s body...he needed answers. Vegeta pulled away from him._

_“How did you survive?” Vegeta asked him critically, observing his face as his eyes darted away._

_“Vegeta...we don’t have time to talk right now. The connection might break…” he said. Vegeta shook his head._

_“I want to know how, so I can truly believe it,” Vegeta gazed deeply into Kakarot’s eyes, clearly clouded with barely constrained lust. He pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips, imploring him for an answer. Kakarot moaned in agony, barely able to speak,_

_“I took Ginyu’s ship, right as the place was about to blow. I ended up on Yardrat…” Kakarot nudged him towards the bed, “I want to be with you, Vegeta...let’s stop talking.”_

_Vegeta tugged at his gi, deftly untying the knot of his pants. He planted kisses all over him and took off his shirt. Vegeta took a moment to inhale the fresh scent of Kakarot on the clothing, causing Kakarot to growl and push him on the bed. Kakarot’s hand found his cock and he started stroking it, dipping his mouth to Vegeta’s throat to taste him._

_“Yes,” Vegeta said, “Touch me, Kakarot…” Kakarot’s grip tightened on him and his eyes rolled back. Vegeta bit his lip and clawed at the sheet beside him. Kakarot grabbed his wrist angrily and put it on his shoulder._

_“Vegeta! You aren’t touching me,” he complained, “Please!” Vegeta raised a curious brow. He wanted Kakarot under him. He grabbed his head, pulling him in for a rough kiss before grabbing him, switching their positions. Now Vegeta straddled Kakarot and pressed into him, closing his eyes._

_“Kami, Vegeta! More!” Kakarot cried desperately, “I need more!” Vegeta grabbed his cock through his boxers,squeezing it gently._

_“What do you want, Kakarot?” he asked, stroking him slowly. Kakarot moaned and thrashed, taken by lust and helpless beneath him._

_“I want your mouth!” he cried, immediately flushing with shame, “Please…”_

_“Then you shall have it,” Vegeta answered, ducking his head down and pulling off Kakarot’s boxers. Vegeta hovered his mouth above Kakarot’s hard cock, pulling it gently towards him. He pressed his tongue there, causing a low moan from Kakarot._

_“Tell me about the super saiyajin,” Vegeta said, withdrawing from Kakarot’s arousal and looking into his eyes. He kept his mouth very close, barely grazing the tip of Kakarot’s hard cock._

_“V-vegeta, we don’t have time for that,” he moaned, pushing his hips forward and pushing his cock slightly into Vegeta’s mouth. Vegeta teased it, pressing his lips onto it and licking the tip gently. He pulled away._

_“I must know,” Vegeta said, “Tell me.” Kakarot growled and grabbed Vegeta’s head, pushing down onto his cock forcefully._

_“Stop talking! Suck me, Vegeta,” Kakarot groaned, thrusting into Vegeta’s mouth, “Kami, Vegeta...your mouth…” Kakarot cried in ecstasy._

_Despite Kakarotto’s rude command, Vegeta was enthralled with Kakarot’s cock in his mouth and allowed him to take pleasure there. He responded with his tongue and lips and Kakarot thrusted into his mouth. He rolled his lips around it, inciting a needy whimper from Kakarot. Still, despite the beautiful and lustful feelings Vegeta had for Kakarot in this moment, he needed to be in control._

_He grabbed Kakarot’s wrist, jerking it from his head and pulling away._

_He returned to stare into Kakarotto’s eyes._

_“You dare command me,” Vegeta said, “Know your place!”_

_Kakarot’s eyes changed, burning with desire and a hint of anger. Kakarot grabbed Vegeta’s hips and thrust into him, rubbing his own arousal against Vegeta’s. He took Vegeta’s mouth roughly, thrusting his tongue desperately into Vegeta’s mouth. Kakarot’s mouth was hot and hungry on Vegeta’s, his lips throbbing and his teeth nibbling at Vegeta’s lips and jaw. He pulled away, flushed and sweaty. Trying to catch his breath, to speak._

_“You like it! Stop acting like you don’t,” Kakarot groaned and bit his own lip savagely. Vegeta saw droplets of blood there and immediately became interested in it, brushing his mouth against Kakarot’s._

_“Your taste is sweet, Kakarotto,” Vegeta licked Kakarot’s lips and then started suckling on his throat. Kakarot was thrashing beneath him._

_“I can’t stand it anymore!” he cried and shoved Vegeta forcefully off. He returned to pin him down, snarling in Vegeta’s face._

_“I’m going to take you, Vegeta!” he cried. Vegeta trembled with need and anticipation._

_“No! I won’t let you!” Vegeta squirmed underneath him. Kakarot’s mouth found his ear and bit there gently._

_“You want me…”he whispered, “I know it.”_

_“Yes, Kakarotto…” Vegeta moaned, “I want you…”_

_“Then let me take you,” he whispered. Vegeta shook his head._

_“I said no!” Vegeta cried, shoving Kakarot off. Kakarot frowned at him._

_“What do you want, Geta? Because that’s what matters the most.”_

_Kakarot’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Vegeta’s lips. Vegeta sighed into him and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Kakarot’s mouth._

_Kakarot moaned, agonized once again. Vegeta withdrew his kiss once again._

_“I do want you, Kakarotto,” Vegeta touched his cheek, “I’ll have you later.” Kakarot groaned into his mouth as Vegeta kissed him passionately. Kakarot lightly pushed his shoulders away, looking into his eyes._

_“I want you now, Geta…” Kakarot kissed him behind his ear and his hands grazed Vegeta’s ass before squeezing it roughly. Vegeta gasped, the gesture sending shockwaves of desire through him._

_“You have to wait,” Vegeta whispered in his ear, stroking his back and scraping his nails gently down._

_“I’ll do anything…”Kakarot pleaded, “Please, Geta. I need to do it.” Kakarot wiggled between Vegeta’s legs and thrust his arousal into Vegeta’s thigh, pulling Vegeta’s ass toward him as he did so._

_“Too bad, Kakarot. You won’t have me tonight,” Vegeta couldn’t help but smile, feeling cruelly delighted by Kakarot’s lustful suffering._

_Kakarot’s eyes were closed and he appeared to be lost in ecstasy as he thrusted into Vegeta. His mouth found Vegeta’s neck and he adjusted his position, teasing Vegeta’s entrance with his cock and pushing into his arousal._

_“Nng,” Vegeta thrashed with unrestrained desire, “Ahh! Kakarotto!” Kakarot pushed into him forcefully, not entering him but suggesting it._

_“You’ll love it,” he groaned, “You’re gonna go crazy.” Kakarot was biting his lip as he thrusted into Vegeta, his face warming and turning very red._

_He’s close..._

_He continued to thrust into Vegeta repeatedly and cried with pleasure upon each small movement, each moment of friction. Kakarot grabbed both of his thighs roughly, pushing them apart before pausing. He was breathing very heavily and took a moment to collect himself before speaking._

_“You need to go first, Geta. My connection will break if I…” Kakarot bit his lip, embarrassed, “Y’know. If I’m finished before you.”_

_That’s all he said about it, before lowering himself to Vegeta’s cock. He kept eye contact with Vegeta as he sucked, bringing Vegeta so very close. His hands were groping and clasping at Vegeta’s hips, digging in almost painfully. They roamed his thighs and ass, squeezing him firmly as his mouth continued delivering torturous pleasure._

_“K-kakarot,” he gasped, “Nng.” Kakarot’s eyes fluttered and he withdrew his mouth, placing his hand there instead. He had taken interest in nibbling on Vegeta’s inner thighs, pressing kisses and licking him everywhere._

_“Ah!” Vegeta squirmed, “Hnn.” It was good, but he needed...needed Kakarot’s mouth._

_So he grasped Kakarot’s head, looking into his eyes for a moment and then shoving him onto himself forcefully and thrusting. The soft sensation on Kakarot’s mouth was too much for Vegeta to handle._

_“Yes--Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned, “Harder!” Vegeta cried out again when Kakarot pulled his mouth forcefully, tightening his lips and being rough._

_“K-akarot,” he whimpered, “I’m so close, Kakarotto…” he placed his hand on Kakarot’s shoulder to squeeze it, “Kakarot!” he howled in pure ecstasy as Kakarot’s mouth finished him._

_Vegeta’s eyes closed in contentment and he nuzzled Kakarot’s shoulder. Kakarot sighed and placed his arms around Vegeta, breathing deeply. He kissed Vegeta’s forehead gently, but continued to press his cock all over Vegeta, growing frustrated. Vegeta smiled slightly._

_“I’ll finish you,” he said, wiggling between Kakarot’s legs._

_“Kami, Vegeta…” he groaned, “I’ll be gone after, the link will break.” Vegeta nodded, stroking him slowly._

_“That’s fine. I’ve already taken my pleasure from you,” Vegeta said coldly before suddenly enveloping Kakarot with his mouth. Vegeta had discovered that he cherished this filthy act, the feeling of Kakarot in his mouth. It fulfilled Vegeta to do so, to disable the powerful Kakarot so easily. With Kakarot’s hand tangled in his hair and his hand clawing Vegeta’s shoulder, he couldn’t be happier…_

_“Y-yes,” Kakarot cried, “More!” Kakarot’s grip on his shoulder tightened, urging him on and Vegeta obeyed. He maintained an easy rhythm on Kakarot, pushing him closer and closer with his tongue and lips. He saw Kakarot’s tongue hanging out and knew he was close, and Vegeta needed to pick up the pace to finally send him over the edge._

_Vegeta started sucking him hard and fast, and his own body seemed to be stirring with desire again...he ignored it in favor of Kakarot._

_“K-kami,” Kakarot’s eyes rolled back and both his hands entangled Vegeta’s head. Vegeta allowed him to use his mouth, thrusting powerfully into him over and over until…_

_“Vegeta!” he cried as he came, filling Vegeta’s mouth...vanishing in an instant. Vegeta coughed, choking on Kakarot’s seed and spitting it out._

_“Kuso!” he gasped, still shocked that Kakarot was gone._

_Vegeta breathed deeply, smelling the musky scent of their sordid activities. He licked his lips, still tasting Kakarot there... he closed his eyes in contentment, allowing himself to fall out of the dreamscape and into true unconsciousness._

  
  


=======

  
  


When Vegeta awoke, the first thing he thought of was _that_ dream. That was...Vegeta felt his face heating up with shame. 

_I told Kakarotto...I told him I’d let him “take” me!_

Vegeta flinched. He’d also said a lot of _other_ things in the midst of their passion. And _done_ a lot of things…

Vegeta groaned, putting his face in his hands as it burned with embarrassed warmth. 

_Kakarot’s never going to leave me alone about saying that…_

Vegeta wouldn’t be surprised if Kakarot dragged a bed with him to greet Vegeta as he landed on Yardrat.

_Still, I’ve got to go as soon as possible to drag Kakarotto’s disobedient ass back to Earth._

Vegeta smirked. Perhaps it would be the perfect way to entice Kakarotto to come back...and then _not_ follow through. Vegeta laughed aloud at the thought, Kakarot’s horrified reaction to such deception and cruelty. 

  
  


_Perhaps it really was just a dream?_

Vegeta squirmed, uncomfortable. That seemed...unlikely, based on his past dreams of Kakarot. Although some of them had seemed quite real in the moment, nothing _quite_ like that. 

As the early morning sun shone through the open window, Vegeta finally left the bed and stretched. 

_What!?_

Vegeta looked down, noticing his body was aroused. 

  
  
  
  


_Kuso! I shouldn’t be!_

Although the dream had been extremely satisfying in the moment...apparently it had done _nothing_ for his body’s needs, as he did not feel satisfied in the way that he should have when Kakarot and Vegeta and _really_ shared such activities. Vegeta growled in frustration. 

_I’ll be just as eager for him, than if that damn dream never happened! Probably more!_

Vegeta shook his head furiously. 

_Kakarot, you sneaky bastard. You did that on purpose!_

It could definitely cause some issues with Vegeta’s plan to deny Kakarot until they got back to Earth-sei. Ignoring his arousal, he went to search for his armor. 

_Kuso, it’s not here! I left it at the camp._

Vegeta blew out his breath. Now, he’d have to fly almost naked and furiously aroused back to his camp. Vegeta groaned, banging his forehead against the wall in frustration. Still, he clambered out the window, stepping on the windowsill and froze. 

“Vegeta?” 

_Kami, no._

Vegeta grunted, seeing Kakarot’s son standing below. 

“What are you doing up there, Vegeta? And why are you…” Gohan levitated up to look at him. His eyes widened. 

“Is my dad in there!?” he demanded, pushing past Vegeta to look through the window, “Oh…” 

_The boy...the boy knows!?_

Vegeta shifted awkwardly, his bare skin chilled by the morning air. 

_“_ Why would you think your father was in there?” Vegeta asked, tense and uncertain. Gohan giggled. 

“Cuz you’re naked,” he said simply. Vegeta’s mouth fell open in shock. 

_I am not naked! I’m almost naked! Kuso._

“I felt something weird happen,” he frowned, “What are you doing here, if dad isn’t here?” Gohan narrowed his eyes. Vegeta crossed his arms, standing awkwardly at the window’s edge. 

“That’s none of your concern!” Vegeta barked. Gohan looked at him weirdly. 

“But it’s my house,” he whined, “At least, sometimes it’s my house…” 

“I don’t have time for you, brat. I must go,” Vegeta ignored Gohan’s protests as he flew away, but was annoyed to see Gohan followed him to his camp.

“Where are you going?” the brat asked him. Vegeta shook his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere, brat,” Vegeta snapped. Gohan scrunched his face. 

“I wanna go!” he said excitedly. 

“No! Absolutely not!” Vegeta snarled. Gohan tilted his head. 

“I thought you weren’t going anywhere,” Gohan said with the beginning of a smile. 

_Nosy brat!_

“You’re going to find dad, aren’t you!?” Gohan demanded, “I’m going too!” 

“You are _certainly not_ going,” Vegeta hissed, “I would murder you the first night!” Gohan pouted. 

“Would you really?” he asked sadly. Vegeta gave him a strange look. 

“Perhaps,” Vegeta said, “I don’t have the time for it, or the patience. You will stay.” Gohan slumped his shoulders. 

“I never get to go anywhere,” he moaned. Vegeta growled, slapping him to the ground. 

“Shut your whining, brat! You’re getting on my nerves! Your behavior on Namek-sei was _unacceptable!_ You disobeyed me at every opportunity and risked all of our lives!” Vegeta held up his fist, “You will _not_ be continuing that pattern of behavior! I will deal with you when I return, unless you keep getting in my way!” Gohan was now sniffling, but glared at him anyway. 

“Don’t you dare start crying!” Vegeta roared. The tears vanished and Gohan continued to glare at him, before his eyes finally turned down. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. Vegeta’s mouth fell open, shocked. He twitched, unable to respond, and was reminded strongly of the overly apologetic Kakarot. Yet Gohan had never apologized for anything.

“You’re right, Vegeta,” he looked up at him, “I should do better.” Vegeta stared at him in stunned silence. 

“I’ll go...please, bring dad home soon!” and with that, the brat had blasted off. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. 

_What a strange change in the brat’s demeanor._

Vegeta furrowed his brows, gazing over his camp one last time before deciding he was almost ready. Still, he took another moment to contemplate the boy. 

_Perhaps there is some hope for him, yet._

Vegeta shrugged, unconcerned and blasted towards Capsule Corp. 

_The woman…_

Vegeta couldn’t deny he’d been avoiding her. Although they formed somewhat of a...friendship, on Namek-sei--the woman had quickly become too invested in Vegeta after transporting back to Earth. Kakarot seemed but a distant memory to her, the way she’d looked into Vegeta’s eyes. 

_This won’t be enjoyable for me…_

Bulma was terse and short with him through most of the preparation for Vegeta’s journey. She shoved a binder into his hand, with a gruff "here." He looked down at it, seeing the saiyajin language on the cover. He raised a brow in curiousity. Vegeta said little to her, not wishing to deal with the emotional fallout. Yet, whenever Vegeta stood in front of the spaceship--Bulma’s face crumbled and she started sobbing into her hands. 

Vegeta flinched back, appalled by her emotion--and yet, truly wishing to end her suffering. Frustrated, Vegeta pulled her into an embrace. 

“It can never be, woman. I’ve got Kakarot,” he said gruffly, “You know that.” Her tears dampened his shoulder and she pulled back, her blue eyes watery. 

“But--but,” she sniffled, “You could _stay_ here! And wait for him! You don’t have to _be with_ me Vegeta, but you don’t have to go, either!” Vegeta shook his head. 

“He’ll come back here! He always comes back,” she grabbed his hand, “Just...stay.” 

“I _must_ go,” Vegeta said, “He holds too many secrets, too many answers…” Vegeta stood up straight, stepping away from her. He touched his heart, “I must…” 

Bulma looked as if a new wave of tears might overwhelm her, but she stuck her shoulders back stubbornly. 

“I...care, for both of you,” she said, “I want…” her face broke again, “I want you to be happy!” She slung her arms around him again in a sloppy embrace. 

“Just go!” she said, shoving herself back from him, “Go on, Vegeta!” she gave him a hard look, crossing her arms and swinging her hip out to the side. He gave her a small smile.

“I’ll be back, woman,” he grumbled, finally turning around and leaving her tearful face behind. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene with Bulma hit me harder than I thought it would. Unrequited love is tough stuff. And I love my Bulma, kinda broke my heart.
> 
> We're gettin' close to the end. Thank you guys for sticking with me to this point, I've learned SO much from writing this. It's actually been a rollercoaster of emotions for me, writing some of this stuff, sometimes it's almost TOO much.
> 
> Especially these last few chapters, left me feeling a bit drained emotionally. 
> 
> I'm not an expert at this, by any means, but I'm going to try to give you guys some closure ^^


	16. Yardrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oops, I forgot to give this one a title at first. It's kind of a bad one. I'm sorry, this chapter is possibly a bit rougher, I just don't feel like editing, I'm sorry ;_; I might fix it up a little later. Still, hope ya'll "enjoy" this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Here’s a little re-cap of things that pushed me to become a better writer and were overall, very important to my version of the awesome saga that is Goku/Vegeta_
> 
> _1\. Their first battle (Goku + Vegeta)_ I spent quite a bit of time watching little parts of their battle and attempting to write action scenes--I have never been able to write good action, or action scenes at all, and this helped me do that, while also trying to work in some of the emotional trauma of the situation for Goku and Vegeta. This is the fight that made me a fan of the show, and probably what made me ship Goku/Vegeta because their battle chemistry is amazing in this fight. 
> 
> _2\. When Goku cared for Vegeta_ when he was recovering from being violently insane, showing him what mercy, forgiveness and gentleness can be like.  
>  _3.Their argument about Vegeta killing Frieza’s soldiers,_  
>  Vegeta is practical and unfeeling and Goku’s rare anger is shown in response, because he thinks Vegeta is better than that
> 
>  _4.Their spar + kiss + argument._ Although it wasn’t the greatest kiss ever, I wanted to start something between the two and Vegeta carelessly kissing him like it’s no big deal was the easiest way for me, because Goku didn’t want to kiss Vegeta, knowing Vegeta didn’t understand love-- he didn’t want to push the relationship too quickly
> 
>   
> _5.The whole part where Vegeta meets everyone and gets slammed by his feelings for Kakarot_
> 
>   
> _6.When Vegeta kills Zarbon brutally,_ despite somewhat liking him, showing the true violence and ruthlessness of his character hasn’t changed that much. I watched some TFS with Zarbon because it's hilarious watching Vegeta kick his ass, and get his ass kicked, too. 
> 
> _7\. When Kakarot returns + his confession about killing his grandfather_ , which shows Goku’s main character flaw, that he fears his own nature and what he could have been or will become
> 
>  _8\. Frieza, just all of that,_ I felt so powerfully for Vegeta in this chapter as he faced Frieza all alone, without Kakarot, truly protecting others for the first time--yet, still meeting defeat(the show loves to do that). Again, I watched part of the Frieza battle again for inspiration, and parts of Kakarot's battle with Frieza, and where Vegeta emerges from his grave. I skipped the Ginyu Force because I didn't like them as villains, I think they were supposed to be funny, but I did not find them to be funny in the slightest--I did attempt to write it at some point and found it to be unpleasant and uninspiring. The only funny parts were when Ginyu got switched into a frog and when he switched bodies with Bulma, those were golden! 
> 
> _9\. Vegeta and Bulma’s tearful farewell_ \--I want them to be close in the end, because Vegeta needs a friend outside of Kakarot--but I believe it’d be hard for Bulma to not fall for Vegeta here, so I wanted him to gently reject her. In canon, I think Bulma must have shown Vegeta some things that Kakarot showed him in this one--Also, I tried to show that Vegeta is hopelessly in love with Kakarot through his grief/longing/immediate departure
> 
> In conclusion, this story is pretty much over--I don’t have too much else to say. Clearly, I’ve been obsessed with this fic for a while now--it has to end! Action, sexual tension, arguments, a lot of smut, and maybe some fluff and it's done!

_\---------------------------------------------------_

_Mating ritual?_ _  
  
_

Vegeta was reading the binder of information she’d researched on the saiyajin--how she found it, truly she must have reached into ancient corners of knowledge, in her vast. How many databases must she have searched for this knowledge? Vegeta bit his lip, feeling _gratitude._

Still, this new information was...titillating. Especially with the knowledge of what _Kakarot_ wanted from Vegeta. 

_He wants to take me..._

Kakarot’s pleas kept coming back to him, to the point that his body was obsessed with the idea. Kakarot...inside him? Taking him…

_I want it…_

Vegeta shuddered, his pride twinging painfully. Vegeta knew he should definitely not _want_ to be dominated by Kakarot--that was the _last_ thing he ever wanted in their fights--and yet, sexually it was beyond appealing. Vegeta’s heart was pounding, his body responding--yet he would _not_ touch himself. Something compelled him not to do so, only Kakarotto could touch him now, no one else, even Vegeta himself. 

_In battle…_

We must battle. Those memories of his previous fights and conflicts with Kakarot--how Kakarotto would stop suddenly if he pinned Vegeta, looking at him with those wild eyes, dark with _desire._

_I never knew…_

Kakarotto had looked at him like that, even in their very first battle. How intoxicating he had looked, hovering over Vegeta…

Vegeta groaned, feeling more than wound up by his thoughts. He shut the binder for now--he could not think on anymore tonight. 

Yet the images would not leave him. It was as if he was truly seeing those moments for the first time, squirming under Kakarot, feeling his heavy heat and breath on his neck. The feeling of a struggling Kakarot beneath him, his face flushed and emitting small noises of frustration…

_I wanted it, too…_

Even back then, he had _felt_ it when Kakarot did that to him. He’d taken on the large Kaio-ken form and completely overtaken Vegeta, though Vegeta had still thrashed against him. 

_It gave him pleasure…_

Vegeta realized that Kakarot had loved every moment of Vegeta’s furious resistance. 

_Who will be the victor?_

Would it be Kakarotto moaning underneath him? Would Kakarot overwhelm him again, pinning him and ending their battle with a brutal kiss? Kakarot, thrusting into him…

Vegeta moaned aloud, unable to resist any longer--he stroked his length as he imagined it. 

“Yes...” he pleaded, “Kakarot…” 

Vegeta growled and jerked his hand away from himself. 

_I must focus…I must resist him!_

Soon, Kakarot would truly belong to him...he would be Vegeta’s _mate._ Through fierce battle and blood, they would make their bond, their connection _permanent._

Yet there was no hesitation. There was no reason to deny the course of their love--Kakarot would be his, and _only_ his…that was the inevitable outcome, as Vegeta could no longer reject his feelings, nor hide them from Kakarot, when his body and heart were so clearly set on _him_ and him alone. 

_I must challenge him with all my strength…_

Vegeta knew that Kakarot would require it, just as Vegeta would require Kakarot to fight with true valour. 

_He won’t be happy with me if I give in too easily…_

Yet, Vegeta suspected Kakarot would easily give himself to Vegeta. The thought was exciting...Kakarot begging for his cock. Then Kakarot would take his turn with Vegeta...Vegeta bit his lip, staring out into the stars and gripping the steel pane. He dug his fingers into it, the lusty images of Kakarot becoming almost too much--but he _couldn’t!_

Vegeta leaned into the hull, still staring out the clear panel at the stars. He groaned, cupping his cock and thrusting. He growled and squeezed it, thinking of Kakarot shoved up against him… 

He kept moaning and thrusting, his eyes falling shut and his tense face relaxing slightly--

_I cannot resist you, Kakarot…_

He was alarmed to feel tugging on his mind and immediately slammed it shut, kicking out Kakarot’s possible intrusion--he jerked his hand away from himself and decided an extremely cold shower would be the best option, now… 

He reluctantly stripped, stepping into the shower...although telepathy had led him into that wonderful dream with Kakarot, Vegeta did not like the feeling he had about it afterward. Like it was _fake_ , like a _betrayal_ because his stubborn body still longed for Kakarot, after all they’d done in the dream...he would not allow Kakarot to do that again. 

Vegeta felt anger surging through him as the cold, unrelenting water dampened his arousal. He knew it wasn’t _true_ rage at Kakarot, but the desire to fight him building up--after all, he needed to be _punished._ He should have already been at Vegeta’s side back on Earth-sei, why would he _make_ Vegeta fly all the way out there just to see him!? Like Vegeta was some _dog_ for Kakarot, meant to follow him around lustfully forever…

_You’ll pay for this, Kakarot._

\-------

Vegeta closed the saiyajin binder as he saw “Yardrat” approaching. He exited after landing, unenthusiastically exploring. It looked to be a rather dull planet, with not much hunting…a few beasts, but nothing _dangerous_ and nothing of a particularly great size...Not on the terrain, anyway...Vegeta did detect some larger life forms hiding under the water. The water dampened his ability to sense _ki--_ he could feel them there, but could not be certain of their size, or power levels...still, it interested him. He did not like to go in the water very much, as it made him smell strange, and it made his armor stick to him unpleasantly. 

Vegeta growled, in annoyance. Why was Kakarot so set on staying on this useless, lacking planet. He closed his eyes to detect the _ki_ he hoped desperately to find--

Vegeta reeled, unable to detect Kakarot’s _ki._ He felt panic overwhelm him, unsure if Kakarot was truly alive, or if his telepathic experience had been a desire and lust-fueled hallucination. 

_He’s coming._

Vegeta felt it, that familiar signal--the flaring of Kakarot’s _ki,_ whenever he wanted to alert Vegeta of his presence. 

_He truly lives...he’s alive…_

Vegeta tried to steady himself, but found himself falling to his knees. The gratefulness he felt for him, the idea that the idiot was charging towards him--that first moment when he’d thought Kakarot was dead crippled Vegeta. How terrible it would be, if he truly had died, his body destroyed so badly that he couldn’t be resurrected by the dragon balls. That was what Vegeta had believed--and yet he lived! 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta’s voice was strained and gruff, low in tone from his emotion. Still kneeling, still in shock--seeing Kakarot alive, dressed in his alien gear and standing across from him on an opposite cliff. 

_How often we meet this way. Is he ready to fight me now?_

Vegeta glared at him hatefully. 

“Come, Kakarot. It’s time to go back,” Vegeta told him. Kakarot shook his head stubbornly. 

“No. I must stay,” he said seriously. Vegeta growled dangerously, a low sound he knew to be fearsome. 

“You will come! Or I will make you,” he said, “You have no place here. You belong to me.” 

Anger burned in his eyes. 

“I’m staying, Vegeta!” he said defiantly. He crouched into a battle pose, “You can’t make me go!” 

Vegeta approached him and touched his cheek. 

“Is that so?” he asked lightly, “You will come with me.” Vegeta placed a soft kiss on his mouth, “Or you will die.” 

“I’m not going to fight you!” Kakarot said, pushing him away. 

Vegeta grabbed him by his gi, pulling him forward. 

“Obey me, _kisama_!” Vegeta roared, furious. He sped back towards the ship, clutching Kakarot. Kakarot fought him, untangling Vegeta’s hands as they flew, but still followed. 

“I’m not going back!” he yelled against the wind, “This is pointless, Vegeta!” 

Vegeta bit his lip, saying nothing as the two of them approached the ship. 

Kakarot landed in front of it, not entering. Vegeta grabbed his hair, slinging him roughly--Kakarot stumbled towards the door but landed on his knees against the steel of the landing dock. 

“Get on the ship, Kakarot!” Vegeta snarled. Kakarot glared at him, grabbing Vegeta’s wrist that was again entwined in his hair. 

“We’re not going back right now! I told ya that already,” Kakarot bent Vegeta’s arm behind him and captured him in an embrace. 

“You need to stop,” Kakarot licked his lips, “I’m not going, and you can’t make me!” 

Vegeta was pinned against the hull of the ship, with Kakarot’s mouth all over him. 

“Kami, Vegeta…” he groaned, “Stop acting like that!” Vegeta captured his wayward hands as they attempted to explore his body. He growled threateningly, before quickly slinging Kakarot upward and through the door before he could react. 

Vegeta quickly flew in after him, yanking him by his wrist as he made a desperate rush for the control panel. He managed to get the door closed before Kakarot was on him, pinning him down and furious. 

“It’s not happening, Vegeta! Stop all this,”Kakarot’s large eyes drank him in, his face losing the furious look. He raised his brows, sniffing at Vegeta curiously.

“Hm,” Kakarot sounded confused. Vegeta was getting annoyed, yes--also a little turned on. 

“You smell different…” his brows furrowed. Vegeta watched him, fascinated by his strange curiosity. Kakarot gave him a small smile and wiggled downward, pressing into Vegeta’s arousal. Vegeta bared his teeth at him, tensing up--Kakarot was staring at his flexed neck, appearing to be drawn to it. “You just gotta listen to me, for once,” Kakarot nibbled on Vegeta’s ear as he spoke softly into it. 

Suddenly Vegeta’s body was cold and Kakarot was absent, having accessed the control panel and immediately exiting the ship. 

Vegeta cried out in alarm, following him and catching him by his foot, throwing him into the dirt. Vegeta advanced upon him again, once he rose glaring hatefully. 

“Get on the fucking ship, Kakarot! I’m not playing with you!” Vegeta shoved him hard, knocking him back and planting him on his ass. 

Vegeta was on him in second, forcing arms behind his back and capturing Kakarot in the vice grip of his legs. 

“You’re coming with me,” he snarled, “Get on the ship! What do I have to say, to get that through that thick fucking skull of yours!?” 

Vegeta followed up his comment with a strong blow to Kakarot’s head, dizzying him. 

“There! Do you understand, now, Kakarot? Come with me, or die!” Vegeta snarled at him. 

Kakarot didn’t respond--he appeared to be enraged, his face reddening and his muscles tensing beneath Vegeta. There was a surge of _ki,_ and then Vegeta was pinned beneath the golden-haired Kakarot. 

“Stop it, Vegeta!” he roared, his golden locks standing on edge. Kakarot licked his lips once again, before tilting his head down to kiss the corner of Vegeta’s mouth. 

“I love you, Vegeta,” he said softly, “Stop it…” 

Vegeta felt the fight leave his body, his anger evaporating instantly. How terrible, that Kakarot could so easily decimate his defenses, just by _those_ words _._

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta stroked his cheek. He didn’t know what else to say, but Kakarot’s eyes were looking at him expectantly. 

“Don’t you love me, Vegeta!? Why won’t you say it!?” he cried. Vegeta shook his head. 

“I didn’t come here to hear about your pathetic feelings, Kakarot! I came to bring you back!” Vegeta growled underneath him, “So, get on the ship, or get lost!” 

Kakarot shook his head again. 

“No. I’m not going back…” he growled, “and neither are you! You’re staying!” Kakarot dug his fingers into his wrists, keeping him on the ground. 

“Get off me, _kisama! Now!”_ Vegeta’s fury seemed to weaken Kakarot and his gold hair flickered away, returning to its normal black color. 

His grip loosened drastically, so that his hands simply touched Vegeta’s wrists with strange gentleness. 

Kakarot’s hands fell away as he withdrew, although his black eyes still burned with fury. 

“I’m done with this, Vegeta. You can come with me, or return to Earth-sei, if that’s what you really want to do!” Kakarot glared at him hatefully, “I don’t even know why you’d come here, if this is how you’re gonna be!” Kakarot shook his head furiously, “I’m tired of all this! Stop being so dramatic! We need to be _together,_ Vegeta, and you’re making it impossible!” Kakarot crossed his arms, “So you can either be with me, or don’t be with me! It’s that simple, so go _._ If you really want to _go,_ or come with me!” 

Kakarot growled, low in his throat. 

“And to think, I’ve been waiting for you here! To give you answers, to help you! And you’re being like this,” Kakarot sighed, his disappointment injuring Vegeta. 

Vegeta shook his head, denying these emotions--Kakarot said he was _wrong._ His voice had taken on that cold, disapproving tone--and Vegeta hated it so badly, despised it--it cut him so deeply, to hear that emotionless, cold tone from Kakarot. 

“I thought you were dead!” Vegeta admitted, “You have no right! No right to accuse me--you’re the one to blame for all of this!” 

The emotions were starting to take him--all of that grief he felt, when he’d thought he’d _never_ see Kakarot again. Yet, there he was, angrily glaring at Vegeta...such a sweet sight, and yet problematic. 

“I told you I wasn’t dead!” Kakarot shook his head, “What more do you want, Vegeta...I give you everything I can stand!” 

Vegeta glared coldly at him, unsure of how to respond. After all--Kakarot was alive and well, breathing and beautiful before him--and yet so unaware of the _pain_ he’d caused. 

“You hurt me!” Vegeta shouted, “You let me believe you were dead! You stayed here, on this useless planet without me! While I suffered, you were goofing off!” The color left Kakarot’s face and he looked pale and horrified. 

“Vegeta…”he approached, “I never meant to hurt you!” Kakarot reached for his hand. He kissed it and then held Vegeta’s hand in his own. 

“I would never do that to you on purpose!” Kakarot cried, “I just need to be here, right now! And you do, too…” The kneeling Kakarot crawled closer, grabbing his hips and dragging Vegeta down with him. 

“Let’s just go. I’ve got a place, here,” Kakarot was kissing his ear, “Let’s be together, Vegeta...I love you, and I wanna be with you.” 

Vegeta couldn’t reject him. He was too close, too fucking _sweet_ to say no. 

“Kakarot…” he murmured, not sure what else to say but planting a few kisses on him. 

“C’mon. Come with me,” Kakarot was stroking his shoulder. Vegeta nodded. 

“Take me to your pathetic hovel, then. Kakarot,” Vegeta growled, “You better have something more than sticks and grass.” 

Kakarot nodded. 

“Yeah, Geta. I’ll take care of you,” Vegeta found himself locked in Kakarot’s warm embrace. “You’re so good to me, Geta…” 

“We’re not doing anything, tonight.” Vegeta told him, “You can sleep on the floor.” Kakarot nodded. 

“That’s okay, Geta. I don’t mind the floor,” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kakarot’s hovel was hardly impressive. There were little hints of Kakarot, everywhere. The large bed was the only thing that was interesting, to Vegeta. Kakarot had a few supplies, probably useful but Vegeta had no interest.

After dinner, Vegeta removed his armor and laid on the bed. Kakarot was looking rather uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong with you, Kakarot?” Vegeta fluttered his eyes closed and kissed him on the lips. 

“We’re doing the _ritual_ tomorrow,” Vegeta said gruffly. Goku raised a brow. 

“You’ll taste my blood, and I’ll taste yours,” Vegeta poked his finger there. 

Vegeta’s finger traced _that_ spot, in the vulnerable spot between his neck and shoulder. 

“I’ll bite you,” Vegeta growled, “And you bite me. After our battle, tomorrow. Don’t touch me before then,” Vegeta warned, “You must not touch me tonight. Is that understood!?” he eyed Kakarot doubtfully. 

But Kakarot just nodded. 

“Yeah, I get it. I’ll sleep away from you,” Kakarot, “Then, tomorrow...we’ll, uh... _mate_ , right? I can have you, then…” 

Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes and cramming some of Kakarot’s food into his mouth. 

“It may be you who is taken,” Vegeta said, “I’m _not_ going to submit to you easily, Kakarot.” 

Kakarot shook his head. 

“Of course not, Vegeta! But you will submit to me,” Kakarot glared at him, “I’m going to have you, after I defeat you.” 

Vegeta shook his head. 

“You’re overconfident,” Vegeta advanced upon him.

“I think I’ll be taking you, instead!” Vegeta laughed cruelly. 

“What would you think about that, Kakarot? Are you going to beg me for it?” Vegeta attacked him with his lips, forcing his tongue into Kakarot’s mouth. 

“You’ll be my slave,” Vegeta told him, pulling away, “You don’t stand a chance against me.” 

Kakarot shook his head. “No, Geta. You’re mine,” Kakarot growled in Vegeta’s face. 

“You already said I could, Geta…”Kakarot’s lips were on his, unraveling him. The kiss was vulgar and penetrating, obvious in intent. 

“You’ll get nothing from me! Whatever I said in that pathetic dream doesn’t matter!” 

Kakarot pulled away from his, the taste of him still teasing Vegeta. 

“Say what you want, Geta. You’re mine!” Kakarot’s mouth was suckling on his neck. Vegeta threw his head back, relishing the sensation…

Vegeta shoved his forehead away. 

“You’re so dense, Kakarot! You can’t take me, Kakarot,” Vegeta growled, “You can’t--.” Vegeta pushed him down on the bed, observing his helpless ecstasy. 

“Vegeta!” he howled, “I’ll have you!” A strong arm encapsulated his waist, “Do it now,” Kakarot whispered, “if you want me…” 

Vegeta shook his head. 

“Have me, if you want! But tomorrow, I will take you!” Kakarot thrashed beneath him, “So take me, if that’s what you want!” 

Vegeta leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I already told you, Kakarot,” Vegeta ran his mouth along Kakarot’s collarbone, “We can’t do anything tonight,” he gasped, shoving himself away, “I won’t.” 

“But, Geta! I’ll have you,” Kakarot seemed desperate, “I’ll let you do it,” his eyes were hooded, “You can do whatever you want, Geta…” 

Vegeta shook his head. 

“Stop being a slut!” Vegeta slapped him hard, leaving a red print there, “Tomorrow, we will fight! Stop being so fucking needy!” Vegeta growled into his ear, barely able to hold himself from the begging Kakarot. He pushed himself away, turning around. 

  
“Get out of my bed,” he growled at Kakarot, “Go sleep on the floor.” Kakarot looked at him so sadly, heartbroken--it was painful, but the ritual _required_ it--they must not fulfill their desires the night before the ritual--the supposed reason being that their _ki_ would not be at its highest potential. 

Kakarot curled up in front of the fire on a thick rug and Vegeta stripped down for bed, not daring to look at him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you, Star! Knowing that someone as kind and supportive as you enjoys this fic, is all the motivation I need to write it! I'm so glad it brought you some happiness, that is the most powerful motivation a writer can have, is making someone, somewhere--feel something._  
> 
> 
> _Also, I have a couple of other supporters on board, thank you Dulcinea and Alvo! In fact, reading Dulcinea's fic helped me write this chapter! Dulcinea, is the mating bite your thing? I know I've read it in yours, but I think it's a common thing? I apologize if it's your idea and I took it!_
> 
> _Alvor. It's been fun chatting in the comments. Your comments are also important to me, it's just Star got to me right when I was giving up!_
> 
> _I wish you all luck in your writing journeys and real lives, too._


	17. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dirty.

Vegeta awakened to find an anxious, pacing Kakarot. He was already dressed--his armor, as strange as it was, secretly thrilled Vegeta. It was a considerable improvement to the orange _gi_. Although the undershirt was ridiculous and fluffy, it somehow suited Kakarot--vulnerable, underneath all of the armor. 

Vegeta grumbled at him as he found his own armor to don. Vegeta had the increasingly sinking feeling that Kakarot wanted to _talk_ and Vegeta wasn’t getting out of it. 

Finally, Kakarot paused and looked at him seriously--a hand under his elbow and a thoughtful finger tapping his chin. Vegeta blinked, swearing he’d seen an agitated _tail_ for a moment, but furrowed his brow when he realized it was a hallucination. 

“I don’t think we should do this,” Kakarot said, meeting his eyes bravely. Vegeta’s mouth fell open in horror. 

“Don’t look at me like that! Just hear me out, at least _listen_ to what I’ve got to say, first!” Kakarot’s pitch was high and agitated. Vegeta growled dangerously, but resisted the urge to attack him or argue. 

“Listen, what if it gets bad? I’ve only got the one _senzu_ I came with,” Kakarot shook his head, “I need to save it for emergencies!” 

_He defeated Frieza without using the senzu!?_

Vegeta said nothing, completely unconvinced by this argument. Such a weak argument didn’t even warrant a response, beyond the disgusted glare he sent Kakarot’s way. Kakarot fidgeted, clasping his hands in front of him. 

“There are other ways, Vegeta--” his voice was quiet and serious. “We could get married. There, I said it!” Vegeta growled. 

“That’s Earthling stuff! For the last time, Kakarot--we _aren’t_ Earthlings! We are saiyajin! You know this already!” Vegeta shook his head furiously, “We’re doing this! That is _final,_ Kakarot!” 

Kakarot narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in annoyance. 

“My idea is way better! We could have all the sex we want, _not fight and kill each other,_ and then get married when we get back to Earth-sei!” he beamed, apparently impressed with himself. 

Vegeta snarled, advancing. 

“How’d that work out for you last time, with your Earth woman!?” Vegeta roared, furious, “Don’t think I don’t know about that!” Kakarot’s face fell in shock. He looked hurt, baffled and resentful. 

“Vegeta, that’s none of your business!” Kakarot howled in fury, “You shouldn’t be poking your nose into it!” Vegeta was alarmed to sense his _ki_ rising rapidly. 

“Save it for the battle, Kakarot! I’m not fighting you yet!” Vegeta held up his fist. 

“We’re _going_ to do this, Kakarot--now, you’ve already dragged me out to this useless hunk of rock and _refused_ to go back to Earth-sei! Do you really want to push your luck!?” Vegeta was starting to lose his cool. 

“Fine! But I don’t wanna see you, until we fight!” Kakarot tore out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“ _Idiot,_ ” Vegeta muttered under his breath. 

Vegeta swallowed hard. He trembled with rage and anticipation...

_I don't stand a chance if he uses that form.._

Vegeta shook his head, hating himself--for not being able to do it, while Kakarotto could...

He clenched his jaw as the tears threatened to fall. How would Kakarot feel about him, if Vegeta couldn’t prove to be _challenging_ ? That Vegeta was inferior, submissive,... _weak_!? Vegeta shuddered in disgust. 

Vegeta recalled how powerful that form was, in the battle against Frieza...how Kakarot had torn away at the tyrant, the same one who'd killed Vegeta like it was nothing...without even using a _senzu_...

Yet, if Kakarot did not use the super saiyajin form...Vegeta would _know_ that Kakarot was holding back, that he _already_ saw Vegeta as inferior. 

It would hurt Vegeta more than he could possibly stand, if Kakarot held back against him now. The idea that Kakarot could even _do that_ to Vegeta, to reduce his pride in such a cruel way, to treat him as a child, or a woman, or a weakling...yet he knew Kakarot _would_ , if the only alternative was to _kill_ Vegeta. 

_I must...I must become super saiyajin!_

\----

Vegeta felt Kakarot’ furious presence and avoided it, how quickly the saiyajin seemed to alter his mood. One minute, loving and bashful--another aggressive and lustful. Then, there was this morning--his staunch disapproval with the ritual and stubborn unwillingness to hurt Vegeta--now, a furious presence seeming to grow more agitated by the second. And Vegeta didn’t doubt for a second that the cause of that fury was _himself._ He trembled, not with fear--with desire for him, to see him lose control. Vegeta would draw everything out of him--

_Including the super saiyajin._

Still, with all of Kakarot’s strange mood swings, his duality, his unpredictability and the explosiveness of his emotions to answer Vegeta’s-- _all of it._ His gentleness, his soothing hand, his empathy. And, perhaps most importantly--his tremendous _love,_ even for a villain, for someone who’d hurt him, the ones he cared for, someone he’d battled against, one who’d caused innumerable deaths and unfathomable suffering-- Kakarot’s love for _Vegeta_ . 

That’s what Vegeta wanted, needed and desired-- _forever._

_I must have him._

He gained as much distance from the other as possible, still somehow feeling Kakarot’s tumultuous emotion even then--but he blocked it out, stubbornly honing his awareness of only what was around him. Vegeta blotted it all out, honing with singular focus on the super sayajin, _how_ to obtain it--begging for an answer, screaming out to the universe for it. 

Vegeta passed out cold-- 

\------------

_The woman--the same woman from his vision before! The one with the burning eyes and dark hair, her mouth moving but not saying._

_He approached her faded visage, as she seemed otherworldly--a ghost, perhaps. She was not silent this time, however--words echoed strangely from her._

_“Vegeta--”_

_He could not recall her, as the figure’s ghostly hands took his shoulders, but did not feel afraid of the spirit. The act seemed to achor her, make her more real--and he could see how beautiful she had once been, how impassioned--how familiar._

_“I’m proud of you, Vegeta,” her voice seemed more real now, too--and ghostly tears spilled from her eyes._

_“You are special, especially to me...” she placed a hand on his cheek, “You’re just like me…” she shook her head as if to break a spell._

_“It was never meant to be that way! Forgive me!” she sniffled, grabbing his hand._

_“Although I have the gift, my body was too weak. I left you, and I wasn’t able to protect you!” she sobbed, embracing him._

_“I never would have allowed any of this to happen!” Vegeta’s throat tightened, but he fought off the tears. He opened his mouth to speak._

_“I must become the super sayajin! He will never love me, if I don’t challenge him!” he grasped her shoulders desperately._

_She looked at him seriously._

_“Are you certain of that, Vegeta?” she asked mysteriously._

_“I cannot tell you what will happen, Vegeta. The risk is too great,” her eyes seemed to see straight through him, to his past--his future and present effortlessly._

_“I can tell you--have faith in yourself, Vegeta! You have great strength within you! Embrace the truth of your emotion, and see it reflected in your reality!”_

_“I love you, Vegeta! Never forget that!” she withdrew, her hand still reaching for him as she faded away._

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open and he shivered violently--he couldn’t hope to understand everything, but he _knew_ that it was real, in some way--that the woman...

_My mother..._

He sniffled back a few tears, repressing these thoughts--it was not acceptable to feel such weak emotions before his and Kakarotto’s showdown. 

Still--he repeated in his head, his mantra--

_“--have faith in yourself, Vegeta! You have great strength within you! Embrace the truth of your emotion, and see it reflected in your reality!”_

He had to believe it, _had to--_ how else could he hope to fight Kakarotto seriously? He must _ascend._

\-------------

Kakarot didn’t keep Vegeta waiting long. The sun had not started to set, not yet. Again, their battlefield was desolate, void of life or vegetation. Vegeta had chosen it, although he felt a strange sense that Kakarot had set eyes on this place as well, and deemed it fitting. 

He did not speak, landing across from Vegeta, crouching easily into his battle stance. Vegeta’s hands were still clasped behind his back as he turned to look at him--seeing him feral and furious. 

_Good._

Yet Vegeta’s own fury did not match it--he felt anxiety that he seldom did, in the wake of battle. Uncertain that he could match Kakarot, that he truly would _ascend_ \--and what it would mean for _both_ of them if he _could not_ challenge Kakarotto. 

_It means, I will lose my power over him...my will against him…_

The prospect of such a one-sided, dominating relationship did not excite Vegeta. 

_And him...what will you become, Kakarotto, if you dominate me now?_

A tyrant, a brute? A killing machine, a _monster_ ? Is that what a _true saiyajin warrior_ is meant to be like? 

Kakarot appeared to be losing patience--growling across from him. Vegeta ignored him. 

_Perhaps the fool is right, and we shouldn’t be doing this...and yet, their bond would never last without it--Kakarotto would grow bored with him and leave._

Vegeta crouched down, finally meeting Kakarot’s challenge. Kakarot roared and was on him, brutally countered by Vegeta’s fist. 

_He’s crazed! Kakarot never attacks so recklessly!_

  
The bloodlust had already taken Kakarot, even before their battle began. The seriousness of it heightened Vegeta’s focus--he may truly be _killed_ by Kakarot in this state. 

With zero thought of holding back, and even of the _ritual_ itself _,_ Vegeta was locked into a fight for _his life_ against the saiyajin whom he _loved_ with everything he had in him. 

_And yet, looking into Kakarot’s feral eyes--for once, Vegeta didn’t see the same look of love reflected back at him…_

Vegeta punished him for each reckless attack, even grazing him with a ki-blast that sent him flying. Yet Kakarotto was incredibly fast, his movements hard for Vegeta to track. 

Kakarit appeared behind, grabbing Vegeta’s waist. 

“ _Vejita,”_ his voice sounded strange, unknown--Kakarot’s lips pressed insistently at his shoulder. Vegeta growled, smashing Kakarot’s face with an elbow. Kakarot howled in fury, Kakarot’s first blood tainting his face. His aura grew eerie red--as if he were using Kaio-ken, but he hadn’t charged it. 

Vegeta threw an arm up in time to partially block Kakarot’s savage counterattack. He was sent flying back and scampered to his feet, falling into a defensive stance before Kakarot could continue his assault. 

_I’ll never last this way!_

Vegeta’s heart sped up furiously. 

“Kakarotto!” he cried, “What’s wrong with you!?” 

Vegeta gripped his furiously beating heart--of course, he had wanted a _real_ battle! But he hadn’t expected Kakarot to be trying to _murder_ him!   
  


“ _Vejita! This is what you asked for!”_ Kakarot growled threateningly, “ _It’s too late to take it back, now!”_

“No, it isn’t, Kakarot!” Vegeta roared, “Snap out of it!” Vegeta 

_I must make him ascend! If he does, he’ll snap out of it!_

Vegeta’s excitement and determination grew as he fought for the saiyajin he loved, to restore him and eliminate this foul imitation. Kakarot fought unlike himself, careless and sloppy despite his incredible speed and strength. 

Vegeta pinned him, searching his eyes for a hint of _his_ Kakarotto. They were clouded with the battle-lust, too far gone to reach with his words. 

_“Vejita!”_ he howled, “ _Bite me! Take me, then bite me!”_ Kakarot squirmed beneath him, thrusting out his shoulder, “ _End it now!”_

Vegeta slapped him, harder for the insult he’d delivered. Kakarot groaned, the sounds prickling in familiarity, but Vegeta dared not hope he’d snapped out of it. 

“No! Not like this!” Vegeta growled, lowering down to snarl in his face, “What’s wrong with you!?” Vegeta pulled back in alarm, at the ferocious look he’d received in response. Kakarot glowed his eerie red and slammed into him, pinning Vegeta instead.

_“Take me, Vejita! Or I’ll take you!”_ he growled, “ _It doesn’t matter anymore!”_

“Kakarot…” he groaned, unable to resist him, tugging him down for a kiss. The brutality there was startling, so unlike what he was used to, and yet setting a fire of lust within him. He groaned as Kakarot pushed into him, his breath heaving. 

_“Vejita,”_ his lips worked to undo Vegeta’s resistance, lapping at his neck. 

_This isn’t right!_

Vegeta growled, exploding his _ki_ around him and throwing Kakarot off of him in a screaming, electrified mess. Yet Kakarot cried, enraged and slung himself back at Vegeta with crippling force. 

“ _No! You aren’t getting away!”_ Kakarot shoved him against the mountain, “ _Stop fighting!”_

Vegeta felt rage trembling deep within him, such a white-hot feeling--a rage he’d never known, not even for Kakarotto--despite their constant bickering, heated arguing and even screaming physical fights. 

“How dare you!” he roared, infuriated, slamming a fist against Kakarot--gasping in shock as Kakarot was sent flying out of his range of vision. He raised his fist, seeing it glowed strangely-- _golden._ Vegeta gasped. 

_I am super saiyajin!_

“Vegeta!” Kakarot’s voice was excited and familiar as he returned, also golden-haired and staring in awe, “Vegeta…!” his hair flickered and Vegeta’s heart sped up, uncertain if he would return to his former lunacy. It remained golden. “You changed, Vegeta!” his astoundment was evident, with no trace of the _other,_ strange Kakarot he’d been fighting earlier. 

“Let’s fight, Vegeta!” he laughed easily, apparently more concerned with testing out Vegeta’s new power than _whatever_ had just happened in the first part of their fight. 

It’s not like Kakarot was _still_ stronger than him, even after reaching super saiyajin. More like, Vegeta was exhausted--emotionally from fighting Kakarot, and from dream-meeting his mother, and now his _ki_ was fading from maintaining _super saiyajin._ So he fazed out of it quickly, collapsing into an exhausted heap resting against the cliff. Kakarot followed suit, limping weakly over to stumble and fall beside him. He twitched weakly, crawling towards Vegeta and grabbing his ankle. Still, he heaved himself atop Vegeta. He pushed the armor to the side and hovered over Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“No, Kakarot. _After!_ ” Vegeta felt some of his strength return to him and returned to his battle-stance, attacking Kakarot again as he continued to try to bite him under his armor. Kakarot’s defense was immediate, yet he could feel the other saiyajin lacked some of his usual spunk. He shoved Vegeta hard, sending him to his ass. 

“Vegeta, enough,” Kakarot’s body fell against him, “We’ve had enough!” Vegeta flinched, in pain and exhaustion, not feeling much fight left within him. Kakarot sensed his weakness and snapped his eyes to Vegeta’s face. He reached into his pocket and tugged out a _senzu._

“Here, Geta..” he offered it to him. Vegeta took it, breaking it in half. He pushed it towards Kakarot’s lips and ate his own. 

“No,” Kakarot said, “I don’t need it.” Vegeta growled at him. 

“You’re injured. Don’t insult me!” Vegeta snarled. Kakarot frowned and accepted it, chewing softly. 

He smiled slightly, his eyes immediately sparking with desire as he chewed it. His hands flew under Vegeta’s armor, pushing it up--Vegeta squirmed, wiggling and allowing him to yank it off. He gasped as Kakarot was already tearing at his bodysuit, clawing it down as he kissed Vegeta furiously. Vegeta’s eyes widened and he entangled Kakarot’s locks, grasping at the back of his head helping Kakarot push the bodysuit off. Kakarot’s teeth grazed his jaw as he dipped his head to Vegeta’s neck, kissing gently before beginning to suckle--Vegeta twitched, pushing him away to remove his gloves and boots. Vegeta kicked off the boots, tossed the gloves, slung the bodysuit-- all while Kakarot struggled with his elaborate alien gear. 

“Not so fashionable _now_ , is it?” Vegeta snickered, remaining in his briefs. Kakarot flushed as he struggled with one of the buckles. 

_“Baka!”_ Vegeta couldn’t help but continue to laugh at him, even as he rose to help the struggling Kakarot. Vegeta released the armor effortlessly, unclasping it and tugging it over as Kakarot yanked off the frilly cream-colored undershirt. Still, despite his apparent embarrassment--he resumed the same frantic pace as before. 

Kakarot pinned him again, planting more hungry kisses on his bare chest. 

Groaning into Vegeta’s mouth as he moved there, his hands all over Vegeta’s body. Vegeta could barely keep up, how quickly he was moving--

“Kakarot!” he said, grabbing a handful of Kakarot’s hair. Kakarot groaned and withdrew from his attention, locking eyes with Vegeta. 

“Slow down. _Tch,_ ” Vegeta said, pressing a palm to his forehead. Kakarot’s eyes burned into him. 

“Geta! Turn around,” Kakarot tugged at him. Vegeta shot him a doubtful look but obliged. 

Kakarot seemed to calm down, and Vegeta didn’t feel his greedy hands on him anymore--just silence as strange tension hung in the air between them. 

He felt Kakarot’s fingers tracing the scars on Vegeta’s back. Vegeta flinched. 

_Oh._

Vegeta frowned in disappointment, feeling hurt--did Kakarot dislike his scars? Vegeta didn’t have much reason to fault the rest of his body--but his _back?_ He shouldn’t have bore it to Kakarotto like that, without shame or even a second thought... 

_What’s he thinking about?_

“Did Frieza do that to you?” he whispered. Kakarot rubbed his back soothingly. Vegeta swallowed hard as emotion threatened to overwhelm him and squeezed his eyes shut. Vegeta hissed and tensed up, trying to hide it--

“Shh,” Kakarot started kissing his scars, “It’s okay, Geta. He can’t hurt you now.” 

Kakarot’s mouth was trailing up to Vegeta’s shoulders. He felt Kakarot’s warm body pressing against him. 

“It’s just me,” his voice was thick with emotion and he felt the telling wetness on his back. Vegeta sighed, pushing himself up and turning to face Kakarot. He trembled with emotion, his empathy for Vegeta so strong that now, Kakarotto was the one who needed reassurance and comfort. Vegeta crawled to him, brushing a tear off his cheek. 

“Stop that,” Vegeta told him, “There’s no time for tears, Kakarotto. We must complete the ritual.” His tears didn’t subside--Vegeta crawled onto him and cradled his head. 

“I’m all right, Kakarot,” he said gruffly, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Vegeta grabbed Kakarot’s hands, placing them around his hips and began slowly rocking into him. Vegeta threw his head back, encouraging Kakarot to attack him as he normally would--and was not disappointed. Kakarot immediately distracted himself by kissing and licking Vegeta’s chest, finally pulling away for breath. Vegeta squirmed away, turning around to tempt Kakarot again. Vegeta felt a lazy hand scraping across his back, growling in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry, Geta,” he murmured. 

“Just touch me, Kakarot!” Vegeta insisted. Kakarot leaned forward, sighing as his loving hands roaming across Vegeta’s body. His stomach, his chest. He kissed Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“He won’t be back,” Kakarot assured him, a lazy hand grazing Vegeta’s cock through his briefs. He bit the shoulder lightly and then continued to trail his mouth across them. 

“I destroyed him.” Kakarot pushed into him lightly, the silky texture of his billowing pants causing Vegeta to shiver. 

“I know…” Vegeta managed, hardly able to speak. Lust took him, dampening his emotion as he moaned out loud. Kakarot froze, jerking his hips forward in response, pressing his cock onto Vegeta’s ass. 

“Hng, K-kakarot,” Vegeta squirmed and pushed back against it and Kakarot began gently rocking against him. 

“When I saw what he did to you…” Kakarot’s hand squeezed him gently, stroking slowly and still rocking his hips into Vegeta. Vegeta whimpered in frustration, shoving back into him harder. 

“Kakarot!” he gasped, causing Kakarot to groan and grab his shoulder, digging into it roughly. The other hand remained on his cock, his thumb grazing Vegeta’s tip. Vegeta twitched, squirming. 

“V-vegeta,” he moaned, “Th-that’s when…” he took a deep breath, “When I went super.” Kakarot’s fingertips grazed his sides, digging into him lightly and teasing his waistband. He withdrew, sitting calmly cross-legged, expectant. 

Vegeta turned back around to crawl into Kakarot’s arms. He kissed him passionately, taking everything he could get from Kakarot’s mouth. Kakarot groaned into the kiss, grabbing Vegeta’s ass and grinding into him. He withdrew from the kiss, sweating with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

His hand trembled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something in a small metal tin. Vegeta’s eyes snapped to his face, instantly recognizing--the balm that Kakarot had massaged onto his back with great care and gentleness, it seemed like so long ago. Yet--their love had burned so passionately, so quickly their relationship had evolved into lovers, each held captive by their desire for one another. 

He recalled Kakarot, there in the firelight--tenderly touching Vegeta, awakening longing, hinting at the love they would share. Vegeta brushed his mouth lightly with a kiss. 

“I love you, Kakarotto,” Vegeta stroked his cheek, “With everything I have, my body and my heart, is forever yours.” 

Kakarot’s mouth fell open, stunned by Vegeta’s admission. 

“V-vegeta,” Kakarot leaned into his shoulder, sighing. Vegeta comforted him with tenderness, fingers running through his hair and resting on his neck. 

Kakarot studied him with intense, impassioned eyes, before closing them and hovering his mouth over that crucial juncture. 

“Not yet,” Vegeta gasped, “Bite me as you finish…” 

Kakarot sighed in disappointment, opening his eyes again. They were clouded, his mind taken by lust. He blinked several times, trying to regain his focus as he stared into Vegeta’s eyes. Vegeta smiled slightly, invitingly and fluttered his eyes shut. He leaned in for a slow, seductive kiss. He teased Kakarot’s lip with his tongue, and Kakarot sighed against his mouth. He pushed his lips firmly, insistently against Kakarot’s and allowed his lips part in invitation. Kakarot opened his eyes, which were alight with interest. He tilted his head, taking Vegeta’s cheek with his hand and pushed his tongue in, running his nails lightly up Vegeta’s back. 

Vegeta reached down, slipping his hand behind Kakarot’s waistband and sliding his hand across his cock. Kakarot moaned and kissed him harder, both hands coming to squeeze Vegeta’s ass. Vegeta pulled away and turned around, again on his knees. He turned to look at Kakarot. His eyes were ignited with passion as he dragged them over Vegeta’s body, seeming to burn Vegeta as they trailed over him. 

“Take me,” Vegeta told him. Kakarot growled, immediately launching into action. He yanked his briefs down and Vegeta shuddered with anticipation. Yet Kakarot did not remove his own pants, instead grazing his fingertips over the back of Vegeta’s thighs. Vegeta sighed at the gentle touch. He allowed his eyes to close as Kakarot continued his gentle touches. Until--

Vegeta gasped in alarm, thrashing violently as he felt the assault of Kakarotto’s _tongue_ all over him. His eyes rolled back as Kakarot spread him and continued to lick him. 

“Ah!” Vegeta yelped, “K-kakarot!” Vegeta was stunned by this sensation. He groaned and twitched as Kakarot teased him with his tongue, squirming at the strangeness of it, relishing it--yet his desire surged too quickly and he grew impatient. 

“Your cock!” Vegeta cried, “Your cock, Kakarot, not your _tongue!”_ Vegeta was confused, frustrated...this was not what he expected. Kakarot withdrew his mouth.

He heard Kakarot’s heavy breath behind him, felt his quaking hand on the back of his thigh. Vegeta’s own breath heaved out of his chest. Next, he felt Kakarot’s thumb there, slick with the ointment. 

“Quit playing around!” Vegeta growled at him, “Just do it already!” Vegeta gasped as Kakarot’s thumb entered him, an alarming sensation. 

“Calm down, Vegeta!” he insisted, “You’ll like it better if I do this!” 

“Fuck,” Vegeta groaned, losing some of his anger and accepting Kakarot’s stubborn attention. Taking a deep breath, he looked behind him to see Kakarot, still wearing his dark pants. 

“Take your fucking pants off, _baka!_ ” Vegeta growled. He did not expect to have to explain everything to Kakarot, when he’d been so insistent on this, expecting him to already be deep inside of Vegeta and angry about Kakarot’s denial. 

“Mmh,” Kakarot’s mumbled response. Vegeta twitched, feeling another one of Kakarot’s curious fingers prodding him. 

“Idiot,” Vegeta muttered under his breath. Kakarot groped him roughly, his hand digging into Vegeta’s cheek. Vegeta pushed back desperately, his knees scraping painfully across the small rocks and dirt beneath them. Kakarot’s fingers were inside of him still as his other hand crept up, grazing the spot where Vegeta’s tail had been. Vegeta twitched as strange, delightful sensations shot through him. He gasped as Kakarot pressed it, a shockwave of pleasure overtaking him. 

“Kakarot,” he groaned, “Just fuck me already.” 

“I’m _supposed_ to do it this way!” he insisted, “I’m not gonna hurt you!” Vegeta groaned. 

“Hurt me! _”_ Vegeta shouted, “Fuck!” Kakarot growled in frustration. 

“You asked for this, Vegeta!” Kakarot cried, pressing his cock at Vegeta’s entrance. 

“Yess,” Vegeta hissed, “Kakarotto!” 

He felt Kakarot’s trembling hands on his hips. 

“No! I won’t hurt you!” Kakarot cried, withdrawing immediately. Vegeta collapsed to the ground in frustration, staying on his knees but digging his elbows into the dirt as Kakarot continued to prod Vegeta with his fingers. 

“Hurry the fuck up!” Vegeta roared at him, enraged. He gasped, feeling Kakarot sink his teeth into his ass cheek. 

“Hnng,” Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it open. He heard the rustle of Kakarot’s clothing and his heart leapt with delight. 

“I’m gonna do it now, Geta!” Kakarot heaved himself atop him, finally pushing his cock in slightly. Vegeta bit his lip, eyes wide with wonder as Kakarot slowly pushed into him. Vegeta cried out in alarm, the sensation was still painful and burning despite Kakarot’s careful preparation. 

“Mm,” Kakarot sighed in contentment, “Oh, Geta…” he moaned, pressing forward, “Kami…” 

Vegeta gasped, his body aflame as Kakarot continued to torment him. 

“Shh,” he whispered, “Relax,” Kakarot’s hand was on his cock, stroking it gently. One of his hands stayed firmly on Vegeta’s hip to steady him. 

“Hurry up,” Vegeta pleaded, “Fuck, Kakarot!” Vegeta turned his eyes back to catch a glimpse of him. He was flushed and sweating, eyes wide with a trembling swollen lip between his teeth. Vegeta knew he would break soon, and give him what he wanted. 

Vegeta moaned loudly, continuing to cry and plead with him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand it-- 

“I want it,” he groaned, “Please, Kakarotto!” 

“Vegeta!” he cried, finally plunging into him completely. Vegeta gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, pain and pleasure overwhelming him as Kakarot’s gentle hand worked his throbbing cock. He licked his lips, adjusting to the feeling of Kakarot buried deep inside of him, feeling content as he heard Kakarot’s ragged breath behind him. 

“Nng,” Kakarot whined, “Geta!” He groaned, “R-relax Geta! It’s too tight!” Kakarot squirmed behind him, the small movement sending a wave of pleasure through Vegeta. Vegeta let out a strangled moan, tightening both his fists and crashing them into the ground, trembling the earth around them. 

“Fuck me!” he commanded. Vegeta panted heavily, overwhelmed as Kakarot began to rock his hips slowly. 

“Vegeta!” he cried and Vegeta felt a hand snatching his hair, pulling him back up off the ground. Vegeta bit his lip as his nails clawed into the dirt. He was filthy and for once, he did not care. Kakarot pulled back and thrust powerfully into him, one of his hands digging into Vegeta’s shoulder and the other returning to his cock. Vegeta’s eyes fluttered as he felt a crippling explosion of pleasure take his body. His head hung limply, sweat damping his hair and his mouth hanging open. 

“Geta,” he groaned, “Kami, it’s so good.” Kakarot continued to moan behind him with each thrust, Vegeta growing frustrated because he couldn’t see his face, to drink in that beautiful, helpless desire. Kakarot’s hand fell away from Vegeta’s cock and grabbed his hips, driving into Vegeta repeatedly. He felt Kakarot’s knees pressed into him, felt the fabric of his silken pants that hadn’t been completely removed and the loud slapping against his thighs. 

“Hnng,” Vegeta moaned, “Stop it, I’m going to come!” 

“Vegeta!” he cried in ecstasy, tightening his grasp on Vegeta’s hips. Vegeta growled, furious as he broke Kakarot’s grasp, pulling off of him and gasping for breath, his cock throbbing painfully. 

“Vegeta, what the fuck!?” Kakarot cried in outrage, his face furious. 

“I have to bite you, _baka!”_ Vegeta growled, launching himself at Kakarot, “Shut up!” 

He grabbed Kakarot’s cock and positioned it, sitting down in his lap and panting above his shoulder. 

“Oh, Kami..” Kakarot’s eyes fluttered, “Vegeta!” Vegeta shoved him down on his back and resumed their furious pace, his hands pressing into Kakarot’s chest, Kakarot helpless underneath him. Vegeta panted as he rocked against Kakarot, slamming himself with shattering force against him. Kakarot gasped, thrashing beneath him and reaching to grab Vegeta’s hips. Vegeta captured his hands and pinned his wrists down as Kakarot continued to thrust into him. Again Vegeta hovered his mouth above Kakarot’s shoulder, his pleasure soaring as Kakarot drove into him furiously, Vegeta’s ass stinging painfully. Vegeta dug his nails into Kakarot’s forearm savagely, his eyes rolling back as he closed them. He bit his lip, drawing blood. 

“Harder!” he commanded, releasing his wrists to slap him across the face. Kakarot groaned and grabbed his hips immediately, holding him tightly. He obeyed and nearly knocked Vegeta off with the force of his thrusting.

“Fuuck,” Vegeta moaned, “Yes! Kakarotto!” he howled. Kakarot’s furious thrusts sent shockwaves of pleasure pounding through his whole body, starting _there_ deep within him and spreading outward, until the pleasure enveloped his entire body. 

“Kakarot!” he screamed through his ecstasy and lunged at him, grabbing his shoulders roughly and hauling him up. He sunk his teeth in, feeling his canines puncture Kakarot’s soft flesh. Kakarot’s back arched and he threw his head to the side.

“Vegeta!” he roared, his voice booming powerfully and fragmenting the ground around them. 

Vegeta groaned into him, biting harder and opening the mark. He tasted the blood, at first tasting sweet, but then beginning to burn Vegeta. It spilled over his lips and into his mouth. He dug his fingers brutally into Kakarot’s other shoulder and licked his lips of the remaining blood. 

“Fuck!” He clawed into Kakarot as his cock pulsed in waves, spurting his seed all over Kakarot’s chest and stomach. Kakarot’s blood continued to burn him, his mouth felt aflame, and his _ki_ spiked upward _._ He felt Kakarot’s hands tense at his hips, clenching painfully. He cried out in pure ecstasy, his mouth slackening as he choked silently. 

“I’m coming!” Kakarot cried against him, shoving Vegeta’s head into his chest with one hand while the other clawed across Vegeta’s back savagely. 

Kakarot’s mouth attacked him painfully, biting him hard. Vegeta pressed forward into him as he suckled there, his hips freezing.

He withdrew for a moment, blood on his mouth, looking intoxicated and crazed, and he gulped in a quick breath. 

  
  


“Vegeta!” he howled, his lips trembling over the mark. Kakarot whimpered and quivered against him, his hips twitching, then delivered a final powerful thrust. Vegeta groaned as Kakarot’s hot seed filled him and gasped for breath. But Kakarot’s hand still held him in place--he was suffocating in Kakarot’s scent, his blood and body, until finally he released Vegeta. His body limply back, his eyes closed. 

Vegeta breath heaved and he collapsed against him. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling--how completed he felt, how stunned he was with the pleasure of it, how happy he was with Kakarotto and what they’d done. He drifted a lazy hand to Kakarot’s chest, purring his contentment. Kakarot made no move to respond, however. 

Vegeta assaulted his slack face with small kisses, whining and nuzzling his neck, prodding him into a response. Kakarot’s body was spent and he breathed heavily. 

“Kakarotto,” he insisted, nibbling at his ear. Kakarot opened one eye to peek at him. He smiled slightly, yawning lazily and shifting to put his arm around Vegeta. 

“Vegeta,” he managed, his voice strained. He leaned over to finish the remaining blood off Vegeta’s shoulder. He laughed, squirming and giving Vegeta a bright smile. 

“You’re a mess, Geta,” he chuckled. Vegeta answered with a rare smile of his own. 

“Mhm,” Vegeta responded, “You’re not much better.” Kakarot’s hair was even messier than usual, dampened with sweat and dirt. Vegeta’s cum on him, dirt on his chest somehow and blood on his chin. Vegeta shook his head. 

“I hope I don’t look like that,” he grumbled. Kakarot chuckled. 

“You do,” he smiled. He grinned brightly, hopping to his feet. Kakarot offered his hand and Vegeta took it, smiling slightly as Kakarot hauled him to his feet. His muscles trembled and he flinched in pain. Kakarot scooped up his clothing, eying Vegeta as he limped. 

“Having some trouble, there, Geta?” his tone was amused. Vegeta growled, shoving him. 

“Shut up, Kakarot!” he said, flinching again at the pain in his ass. Kakarot snickered. 

“I’ll get your armor, hold on,” it was thrown off several meters away from his bodysuit. 

“Want me to carry you?” Kakarot offered, still grinning. 

“Fuck you, Kakarot!” Vegeta punched him in his arm. Kakarot yelped and bounced away from him. 

“It’d be easier on you, Geta,” he said seriously, “Let me carry you.” Kakarot kissed his mouth. “I want to,” he insisted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Kakarot’s shoulders, allowing him to pick him up. 

“That’s better,” he said gently, “Sorry ‘bout that.” Vegeta shook his head. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Kakarot,” Vegeta’s voice was thick with emotion as they flew through the night sky, the moon illuminating Kakarot. 

“What you said,” Kakarot’s emotional tone matched his, “About...loving me.” Vegeta felt Kakarot’s heartbeat thrumming against him, slow and steady. 

“Yes, I meant it, Kakarotto,” Vegeta answered him, sighing. 

“You know…”his tone was hoarse, the tone that meant tears would soon follow, 

“You know that I love you too, right? Forever?” his voice was low and serious. Vegeta nodded. 

“I know, Kakarot,” Vegeta answered, his own heart seizing painfully. He felt dampness on his cheeks as well, knowing without seeing Kakarot’s cheeks would also hold trails of wetness. 

“Good,” Kakarot’s breathless reply as they landed near the river. Kakarot gently sat him down and pulled him close. He held him there and Vegeta didn’t even think of pulling away, too lost in him, too warmed by him--feeling safe, comfortable...happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contamination by cosmicmewtwo for letting me know how interesting I think Evil!Kakarot is, lol--also in canon, even though I only watched DBZ--I think Vegeta’s rematch with Goku Black inspired this, too. 
> 
> Might be an epi way later, it might be kind of obvious what that epi might be, haha.
> 
> Edit: To add ten words. I'm almost there, haha, done.


End file.
